


Exordia

by Sehuyonce



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuyonce/pseuds/Sehuyonce
Summary: Si Inang Reynang Baekhee ay may apat na anak na sumasagisag sa mga elemento ng ating mundo. Ito ay sina Junmyeon (Tubig), Chanyeol (Apoy), Kyungsoo (Lupa) at Sehun (Hangin). Sila ay binansagang Apat na Wangja ng Kalikasan. Magsisimulang maging magulo ang kanilang mga buhay nang may magtangka sa buhay ng kanilang minamahal na ina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nagsimula lang talaga 'to bilang katuwaan hanggang sa naging seryoso na ako sa pagsulat lol. Naubos ang Filipino ko sa pagsulat ng fic na 'to kaya pagpasensyahan niyo ako hahaha. RIP ng & nang lol.

Tumatakbo si Kyungsoo papalayo sa kagubatan. Lumilingon ito sa kanyang paligid sa bawat hakbang niya. 

“Wala ka nang kawala Kyungsoo! Sumuko ka na!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol habang tinitira niya ito ng kanyang mga apoy. 

“Punyeta!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay iwas sa mga atake ng kanyang kapatid.

Hindi niya namalayan na nasa harap na pala niya ang kanyang panganay na kapatid na si Junmyeon. Napatigil siya sa pagtatakbo and napatulala siya sa gulat.

“Kyungsoo!” sigaw ng nakakabata niyang kapatid na si Sehun. Tumingala siya at nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Lumilipad si Sehun gamit ang kanyang kakayahang manipulahin ang hangin. 

“Bumaba ka rito Sehun!” Nanginginig niyang sinigaw. Sumunod naman ang kanyang bunsong kapatid.

“Sumuko ka na. Napapaligiran ka na namin.” Wika ng panganay na si Junmyeon.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. Tumalon ito at sumigaw ng, “WAG AKO!” sabay suntok sa lupa. 

Nanginig ang kanilang kapaligiran at bumiyak ang lupa. Sa sobrang lakas ng pagsuntok niya ay tumalsik ang mga nabiyak na lupa sa paligid at natamaan nito ang kanyang mga kapatid.

“Oo na Kyungsoo! Ikaw na ang panalo!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol habang bumabangon sa pagkakahiga nito.

Gaganti pa sana si Sehun ngunit may bola na ilaw na biglang lumitaw. “Itigil niyo na iyan, mga anak. Tama na ang pag-eensayo. Kakain na tayo ng hapunan.” Sabi ng malumay na boses ng babae.

“Masusunod po, Ina.” Sabay sabay nilang pagbigkas.

Pumasok ang magkakapatid sa isang malaking silid sa palasyo. “Inang Reynang Baekhee, nandito na ang Apat na Wangja ng Kalikasan.” 

Tumayo ang Reyna sa kanyang trono at binati ang kanyang mga anak. “Magandang gabi mga anak. Nagugutom na siguro kayo. Kumain na tayo.”

Sila ay mapayapang kumakain ng kanilang hapunan ng biglang may kutsilyo na dumapyas sa pisngi ng Inang Reyna. Nagsitayuan silang lahat. Tiningnan ng mga sundalo ang kanilang paligid para malaman kung saan nanggaling ang kutsilyo.

“Saan galing iyon?” Tanong ni Sehun, tinitingnan ang kanyang paligid. 

“Dito!” sigaw ng misteryosong lalaki. Naka-itim ito at may takip ang kanyang bibig. Walang manggas ang kanyang damit at kitang kita ang magandang braso nito at ang kanyang kayumangging balat.

Nawala ito bigla at biglang sumulpot sa harapan ni Reya Baekhee. Nagulat silang lahat. Papatayin na nito sana ang reyna ngunit tinulak ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ina at sinuntok ang espada ng lalaki. Nagulat ang lalaki sapagkat nawasak ang kanyang sandata. Nagkita ang kanilang mga mata. Sisipain sana ni Kyungsoo ang kalaban ngunit bigla na naman itong naglaho.

“Nasaktan ka ba, Ina?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Reyna Baekhee. Tumango ang kanyang ina.

“Siguraduhin niyong wala na ang nagtnangka sa buhay ng Inang Ryena!” Utos ni Junmyeon sa mga kawal.

“Sino iyon?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, naguguluhan sa nangyari. Lahat sila ay walang kaalam alam kung sino ang nagtangka sa buhay ni Baekhee at kung bakit.

***

Isang lalaki ang pumasok sa isang silid. Siya ay pawisan at mukhang galit. Hawak hawak niya ang natitirang bahagi ng nasira niyang sandata at binato niya ito sa kanyang paligid. Tinanggal niya ang takip sa ilalim ng kanyang bibig at bumuntong hininga. 

May pumasok sa silid at bigla siyang tinanong, “Kai, kumusta ang iyong misyon?” 

Inirapan lang niya ang lalaking kumausap sa kanya. Huminga siya ng malalim. “Chen, nakapaligid ang mga anak niya kaya hindi ko napaslang ang reyna. Hindi ko inaasahang may ibubuga pala ang isa niyang anak. Sinira nga itong espada ko gamit lang ang kanyang kamay!”

Tumawa si Chen at tinapik nito ang balikat niya. “Kulang ka pa sa ensayo. Sa susunod na makaharap natin ang mga Wangja, papaslangin na natin sila.” 

Nakahiga na si Kai sa kanyang kama ngunit hindi nito matanggal sa kanyang isip ang pangatlong anak ni Reyna Baekhee. Paulit ulit niyang iniisip ang pagwasak nito sa kanyang sandata. Prinsipe Kyungsoo, akin ka. Sinabi nito sa kanyang sarili habang nakangiti.

 

***

Kinaumagahan ay naglakbay si Kyungsoo patungo sa kagubatan. Hindi siya mapakali sa nangyari kagabi kaya magiipon ito ng kaalaman tungkol sa nagtangka sa buhay ng kanyang ina. Bilang siya ang sumasagisag sa lupa, may kakayahan siyang makipag-usap sa mga halaman at hayop. Madali kong mahahanap ang walang hiyang iyon! Naisip niya.

Papalayo na ng papalayo si Kyungsoo sa kaharian. Napansin nito na nag-iba na ang kapaligiran. Mas dumilim na ito at tila napupuno ito ng kasamaan. Hindi ko gusto ito. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Habang naglalakbay ay may nakita siyang isang makisig at matipunong lalaki na nageensayo malapit sa talon. Lumapit ito sa kanya at kinausap ang gwapong lalaki. “Paumanhin, ngunit anong ginagawa mo rito mag-isa? Mapanganib ang bahaging ito ng kagubatan.”

Tumigil ito sa kanyang ginagawa at lumingon kay Kyungsoo. “Hindi mo ba napapansin? Nag-eensa-.” Napatigil ito.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tinanong kung bakit ito napatulala. Ngumiti lang ang misteryosong lalaki. Lalapit pa dapat ito sa kanya ngunit parang naaalala niya ang mga mata noong lalaki, ang kanyang mga braso at kulay ng balat. 

“Sandale!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay suntok sa tiyan noong lalaki.

Tumalsik si Kai at nahulog sa talon. 

“Ikaw?! Ikaw iyong nagtangkang paslangin ang aking ina!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo, galit na galit.

Umahon si Kai at nginitian si Kyungsoo. “Oo! Ako nga!”

“Punyeta ka!!” Tumalon si Kyungsoo sa talon at susuntukin niya sana si Kai ngunit biglang naglaho ang binata. Tinamaan ng kanyang kamao ang tubig at nahulog siya sa talon.

“Psst! Nandito ako!” Pabirong sabi ni Kai. 

Naiinis na si Kyungsoo. “Pumunta ka dito!” Pagalit niyang sabi kay Kai.

Naglaho si Kai na parang bula at biglang sumulpot sa harapan ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat si Kyungsoo sapagkat sobrang lapit ng kanilang mukha sa isa’t isa. 

“’Eto na ako.” Sabi ni Kai, nakangiti. Nabighani si Kyungsoo sa kagwapuhan ni Kai. Hindi siya makakibo. Punyeta, sabi nito sa kanyang isip. 

Nahimasmasan lamang siya ng biglang naramdaman niyang sinaksak siya ni Kai. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang tagiliran at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. “WAG AKO!” Sigaw niya sabay suntok kay Kai papalabas ng talon. 

Umahon si Kyungsoo sa tubig. Dinaganan niya si Kai. “Alam ko na kung papaano ka nakapasok ng kaharian. May kakayahan kang maglaho. Ito lang ang masasabi ko. Kalabanin mo na ang lahat pero WAG AKO.” Tinitigan niya si Kai ng masama at tila parang pinapatay niya ito sa kanyang isip.

Ngumiti lang si Kai sa kanya. Nainis si Kyungsoo. “Aba. Nagawa mo pang ngumiti ah.” Itinaas na naman niya ang kanyang mga kamao at ilalagay niya ito sa mukha ni Kai ngunit nakailag ang binata gamit ang kanyang kapangyarihan.

“Hindi pa tayo tapos. Hanggang sa muli, Kyungsoo.” Pangiting sabi ni Kai. Bago makaimik si Kyungsoo ay naglaho na ang misteryosong binata.


	2. Chapter 2

Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa palasyo na basa at sugatan. Nanglilisik ang mga mata nito ngunit halatang nanghihina.

“Wangja Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Minho, ang heneral ng hukbong sandatahan ng Exordia. “Tulungan niyo ako! Sugatan ang prinsipe!” Dagdag nito. 

Nahimatay ang prinsipe at dali-daling sinalo ito ng heneral.

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa kanyang silid. Babangon dapat ito ngunit pinigilan ito ni Junmyeon. “Kyungsoo, anong nangyari sayo?” tanong ng kanyang kapatid.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. Biglang siyang nairita. “Nahanap ko na ang nagtangka sa buhay ng ating ina.”

“Ano ang kanyang ngalan?” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Hindi ko alam ngunit may kakayahan siyang maglaho kaya nakapasok siya sa palasyo.”

Biglang sumimangot ang kanyang kapatid. “Heneral Minho, sabihan mo lahat ng sundalo na magbantay ng mabuti. Kapag may nakita kayong mga kahina-hinalang tao, dakpin niyo sila agad.” 

Tumango ang heneral. “Masusunod, Wangja Junmyeon.” Yumuko siya bago lumabas ng silid.

Ngumiti si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo at hinawakan niya ang balikat ng kanyang kapatid. “Magpahinga ka na. Maiwan na muna kita.” 

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Papatayin kitang hayop ka…” Pabulong niyang sinabi habang iniisip si Kai. 

“Ano ‘yon?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. 

Nagulat siya na nandoon pa pala ang kanyang kapatid. “Ah, wala.” 

***  
Umuwing nakangiti si Kai. Binati siya ni Chen at tinanong kung bakti siya Masaya. “Nasugatan ko si Prinsipe Kyungsoo. Sana matuluyan na.” Sagot niya sabay tawa. “Dapat sinaksak mo sa puso para sigurado.” Pabirong sabi ni Chen.

May lalaking biglang umakbay kay Chen. “Tawag tayo ni Prinsipe Baram.”

Ngumiti si Chen. “May bago kaya tayong misyon, Xiumin?” tanong nito sa lalaking nakaabay sa kanya. 

“Hindi ko alam. Tara na.” Pangiting sabi ni Xiumin.

Si Prinsipe Baram ang panginoon nila Kai, Chen at Xiumin. Hindi nila kilala ang totoong pagkatao nito sapagkat ito ay laging may maskara na nakatakip sa kanyang mukha.

Pumasok silang tatlo sa trono ni Prinsipe Baram. Lumuhod sila at binati ang prinsipe. Pintayo sila ni Baram. “Kai, balita ko nabigo ka sa iyong misyon na paslangin ang reyna?” 

Tumango si Kai at sumagot ito. “Patawad. Hindi ko inaasahan na nandoon ang kanyang mga anak. Ngunit kanina ay nasugatan ko si Prinsipe Kyungsoo. Nagkita kami kanina sa kagubatan habang nageensayo ako.”

“Nakilala ka niya?” Tanong ni Balam.

“Naalala niya ang aking mga mata.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Kai. Hindi malaman ni Kai kung galit si Baram o hindi. May maskara kasi ito upang matakpan ang kanyang mukha. 

“Hindi bale. Sa susunod na mga araw ay sususgod tayo sa Exordia at papaslangin natin silang lahat. Makakaalis na kayo.” Pabalang na sabi Prinsipe Baram. 

Hindi makatulog si Kai. Iniisip niya kung napatay ba niya si Kyungsoo o hindi. Sana patay na siya. Paulit-ulit niya itong sinasabi sa kanyang sarili. Naglalaban ang kanyang isip. Kung totoong napaslang nga niya ang prinsipe ay ito ang unang pagkakataon na nakapatay siya ng isang tao. Isa nga siya sa mga kabalyero ni Baram ngunit may konsiyensya pa rin ito. Hindi siya mapakali kaya naisipan nitong bisitahin ang Prinsipe. 

Tumayo siya sa kanyang pagkakahiga. “Bibisitahin ko siya…” Wika nito sa kanyang sarili. Tumingin siya sa bintana ng kanyang silid at naglaho na siya.

Nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama at nakapikit ang mga mata nito. Naramdaman niyang may tao sa kanyang silid kaya binuksan nito ang kanyang mga mata at nagsalita siya. “Gusto kon-“ Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. “Anong ginagawa mo rito?!” Pasigaw niyang sabi kay Kai.

Sinubukang ni Kai na lapitan si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ako nandito para patayin ka.” Wika ng binata.

Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Anong pakay mo rito? Papaslangin mo ang aking ina?” naiiritang sabi niya kay Kai.

Umupo si Kai sa kama ni kyungsoo. “Tiningnan ko lang kung ano ang iyong kalagayan.”

Nanlaki na naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Buhay pa ako. Salamat sa sugat. Sasaksakin mo na naman ba ulit ako?.” Pagalit na sabi ni Kyungsoo

“Hindi ko sinasadyang saktan ka. Hindi ko intensyong patayin ka… Hindi pa.” Sagot ni Kai.

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at sinabi niya, “Hindi pa? Halika rito patayin mo na ako bago pa kita mapaslang.”

Hindi makaimik si Kai. Nagsalita ulit si Kyungsoo, “Eh bakit mo ako sinaksak?”

Tiningnan ni Kai si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga mata. “Akala ko papatayin mo na ako kaya pinagtanggol ko lamang ang aking sarili. Patawad.”

Hindi makaimik si Kyungsoo. Niloloko ba ako nitong putang ‘to? Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. Gusto niyang patayin ang ina ko ngunit ako hindi? Wag ako. Wag ako. Dagdag niya. “Sayang. Gwapo sana.” Pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kai at ngumiti siya. “Ano iyon?”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo nang masama si Kai. “Wala. Ano pa ang ginagawa mo rito? Bakit hindi ka pa umaalis?”

Tumayo si Kai sa pagkakaupo niya at nginitian niya si Kyungsoo. “Gwapo ka rin.”

Namula si Kyungsoo. “Umalis ka na bago pa lapitan ng kamao ko ang iyong mga pisngi.”

Ngumiti si Kai, “Kararating ko lang. Paaalisin mo na agad ako?”

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Kai, “Wala ka nang ibang pakay dito. Nakita mo nang buhay pa ako.”

Umupo ulit si Kai sa kama ni Kyungsoo. Huminga ito ng malalim. “Nalulungkot lang ako sapagkat wala akong makausap na matino sa aming tahanan. Palagi nalang kaming nageensayo. Palagi nalang may misyon. Ang utos samin ay bawal magpairal sa damdamin. Ang hirap hirap.”

Biglang naawa si Kyungsoo kay Kai. “Sino ang nag-utos sa inyo niyan? Saan ka ba nakatira?” tanong niya kay Kai.

Sumimangot si Kai. “Hindi ko maaaring sabihin. Patawad.”

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Kung kakausapin mo ako, sana naman hindi mo ako bibitinin. Malay ko ba kung sino ka at ano bang pakialam ko sa’yo. Baka nga bukas pagtangkaan mo na naman ang buhay ng pamilya ko eh.”

Nalungkot si Kai. “Patawad. Hindi ko rin alam bakit ako inutusang paslangin ang reyna. Sa totoo lang, ayoko. Pero ako naman ang mapaparusahan kapag hindi ko sinunod ang utos sa akin.” Tumayo siya and tiningnan si Kyungsoo. “Pasensya ka na. Hindi na kita gagambalain pa.”

Naawa na naman si Kyungsoo. Napagtanto niya na masakit ang mga salitang nabigkas niya. “Patawad sa aking mga iwinika.”

“Naiintindihan ko kung bakit ka ganyan. Gusto ko mang makipagkaibigan sa iyo ngunit baka balang araw ay utusan ako na paslangin ka. Magkaaway tayo.” Malungkot na sinabi ni Kai.

Sino ba ang nang-uutos sa kanya? Bakit hindi nalang siya tumakas? Makapangyarihan ba siya? Nais niyang itanong ang mga iyan subalit alam niyang hindi ito sasagutin ng lalaking kausap niya.

Malungkot man si Kai ay pinilit nitong ngumiti. “Pasensya sa pag-aabala sa iyo. Ako ay lilisan na. Hanggang sa muli, Kyungsoo.”

“Sandali.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Kanina pa tayo nag-uusap ngunit hindi ko pa alam ang iyong pangalan. Ano ang ngalan mo?”

Ngumiti si Kai. “Jongin. Pero mas tinatawag ako sa pangalang Kai. Ang tagal ko nang di natatawag na Jongin…”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Jongin… gusto ko ang iyong pangalan. Iyan nalang ang itatawag ko sa iyo.” Namula si Jongin.

Biglang bumukas ang pinto ng silid ni Kyungsoo. “Wangja Kyungsoo! Sinasalakay tayo ng mga kalaban!” Sigaw ng kawal.


	3. Chapter 3

Tumatakbo si Kyungsoo sa pasilyo ng kaharian. Hindi ito mapakali. Rinig na rinig niya ang pagdikit ng mga espada sa kanyang paligid. “Kyungsoo!” Sigaw sa kanya ni Junmyeon.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo. “Junmyeon… Nasaan ang ating ina?” 

Sumagot si Junmyeon. “Nasa trono ang inang reyna. Halika, nangangailangan ng tulong ang mga kawal sa harapan ng palasyo.” 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at sabay silang pumunta sa bungad ng kanilang tahanan.

Nakaupo si Reyna Baekhee sa kanyang trono. Kalmado ito habang pinalilibutan siya ng kanyang mga kawal. Tumayo ito at lumingon kay Yerim, ang kanyang dama. “Yerim, kunin mo ang aking sandata.”

Tumango si Yerim. “Masusunod, mahal na reyna.” Dali dali itong umalis para kunin ang mahiwagang sibat ng Inang Reyna.

Pagkarating ng dalawang magkapatid ay nakita nila na nandoon din sina Chanyeol at Sehun. “Kyungsoo! Junmyeon! Konting tulong naman diyan!” Pabirong sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Tumahimik ka punyeta!” Ganti ni Kyungsoo. Huminga siya ng malalim. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang mga kamao. “Exordia yeong-wonhi!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang sumusugod sa mga kalaban.

Tinuwid ni Junmyeon ang kanyang mga palad at biglang nabalot ito ng tubig. Tumakbo siya papalapit sa mga kalaban at isa-isa niyang hinati gamit ang kanyang mga palad. 

May dalawang lalaki na pumalakpak sa mga kaganapan. “Mukhang magiging masaya ito.” Wika ni Xiumin.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Magiging Masaya ‘to kapag patay na kayong lahat.”

Ngumiti si Xiumin. “Kami ba ang mamamatay o kayo?” 

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo. “Pota ka!!” sabay suntok kay Xiumin.

Dali daling ginamit ni Xiumin ang kanyang kakayahang makagawa ng yelo para makailag sa kamao ni Kyungsoo. 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa kapangyarihan ni Xiumin. Bumuo si Xiumin ng espada gamit ang yelo. Sasaksakin niya rapat si Kyungsoo nang biglang sumulpot si Jongin at itinulak si Xiumin.

“Bakit mo ako itinulak?!” Pagalit na tanong ni Xiumin. 

Ngumiti si Jongin “Akin si Kyungsoo.”

Nanlilisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw?! Kaya ka ba pumunta rito kanina para abalahin ako habang sumusugod ang mga kaibigan mo?!”

Inilapit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamao patungo kay Jongin ngunit naglaho ito. “Magpakita ka sakin punyeta ka!” Sigaw nito. 

Lumitaw si Kai sa harapan niya. “Hindi ko talaga alam Kyungsoo. Wala akong alam sa mga nangyayari.”

“WAG AKO!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay suntok sa tiyan ni Jongin.

Tumayo si Jongin sa kanyang pagkakahiga. “Kyungsoo…” May pumasok na ideya sa kanyang isip. Naglaho siya at sumulpot sa harapan ni Xiumin. “Kyungsoo! Nandito ako!!”

Sumugod si Kyungsoo papalapit kay Jongin nang bigla siyang naglaho. Nagulat si Xiumin. Ito ang natamaan ng kamao ni Kyungsoo. Tumalsik si Xiumin sa dingding at hindi na nakabangon sa sakit. 

Nagkita ang mga mata nina Junmyeon at Chen. “Sa ngalan ni Inang Reyna Baekhee, sumuko ka na!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon. “Mamamatay muna ako bago sumuko!” Sagot ni Chen. 

Iwiniagayway ni Jumyeon ang kanyang kamay. May lumabas na mahabang tubig na tila ito ay isang latigo. Pinagtangkaan niyang tamaan si Chen ngunit nakailag ito. Itinaas ni Chen ang kanyang kamay at binaba ito nang biglaan. May kidlat na bumaba at tinamaan si Junmyeon. 

“Argh!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon. Napaluhod si Junmyeon sa sakit. “Hinahamon mo ako ah.” Wika ng binata. 

Tinapat ni Chen ang kanyang mga palad kay Junmyeon. “Paalam, Wangja.” 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon, “Ikaw ang dapat mamaalam.” Aniya.

Nagbuga ng mga kidlat ang mga kamay ni Chen nang dali daling tinapat ni Junmyeon ang kanyang mga palad niya at bumuo ng bulabok na bumalot sa katawan Chen. Imbis na si Junmyeon ang makuryente ay si Chen ang natamaan ng sarili niyang kidlat.

Napatumba ni Junmyeon si Chen. Ngmuiti siya, “Huwag mong maliitin ang panganay ni Baekhee.”

Naghihingalo si Chanyeol sa pagod. Lumapit ito kay Sehun. “Sehun, pumunta ka sa silid ng mga tropeo. Pangalagaan mo ang mga mahahalagang bagay na nasa loob. Huwag mong hahayaan na may makuha sila.” Tumango si Sehun at tumakbo ito papaloob ng palasyo.

Hinahanap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. “Nasaan ka?! Magpakita ka sakin hayop ka!”

Lumitaw si Jongin sa harapan niya at dinaganan niya si Kyungsoo. “Maniwala ka sakin Kyungsoo. Wala akong alam sa mga nagaganap.”

“Paano ko malalaman na nagsasabi ka ng katotohanan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

“Hindi mo ba nakita ang ginawa ko kanina? Tinulungan kitang patumbahin si Xiumin.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin. 

Napatulala si Kyungsoo. Ang ganda ng mga labi niya… Ang sarap niya sigurong halikan… naisip niya bigla. Punyeta Kyungsoo nagkakapatayan na nagawa mo pang maisip yan. Dagdag niya. 

“Suntukin mo ako.” Bulong ni Jongin. 

“Ano?” Naguguluhan si Kyungsoo. 

“Suntukin mo ako para hindi nila malaman na magkaibigan tayo.” Sagot ni Jongin. 

“Hindi naman talaga tayo magkaibigan eh.” Pabirong sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Nginitian siya ni Jongin at bigla siyang namula. “Punyeta wag kang ganyan!” Sigaw ni Jongin sabay suntok sa kanya. Tumalsik si Jongin ngunit naglaho ito bago ito tumama sa sahig.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at bumuntong-hininga. “Hay Jongin… ang landi landi mo.” Sabay ngiti.


	4. Chapter 4

May mga misteryosong lalaki na biglang pumasok sa silid kung nasaan ang trono ng Exordia.

“Protektahan ang trono!” wika ni Minho.

“Ano ang pakay niyo sa aming kaharian?” Tanong ni Reyna Baekhee. Yerim, pakibilisan mo, naisip nito sa kanyang sarili. 

Sumulong ang lalaking namumuno sa mga mananakop at tinanggal nito ang kanyang balabal. “Mahal kong kapatid, bawal na ba akong umuwi sa ating tahanan?”

Nagulat si Reyna Baekhee at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa kanyang nakita. “Sooman…?”

Ngumiti si Sooman at inilabas ang kanyang punyal. “Nais ko lang namang makausap ang aking nakababatang kapatid.”

Si Sooman ang panganay na kapatid ni Reyna Baekhee. Siya rapat ang susunod na magmamana ng trono ng Exordia ngunit taliwas ang kanyang mga mithiin sa paniniwala ng Exordia kaya ipinagbawal ng kanilang magulang na makaapak siyang muli sa kanilang kaharian. 25 na taon na ang nakakalipas nang huling magkita sila ng kanyang kapatid.

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Baekhee. “Tumabi kayo. Walang ibang maglalaban maliban sa amin ni Sooman.”

Hinihingal si Yerim nang pumasok siya sa trono. “Inang Reyna!” sigaw nito habang binabato ang mahiwagang sibat ni Baekhee.

Nasalo ito ni Baekhee at iwinagayway ito sa hangin. Lumiwanag ang kanyang mga damit at nag-iba ito ng anyo. Mas naging angkop sa pakikipagdigma ang suot ng Reyna. 

“Umalis kayo rito. Baka madamay pa kayo.” Wika ni Baekhee. 

“Ngunit mahal na Reyna-“ sagot ni Minho. 

“Alis!” Sigaw ni Baekhee. Tumungo ang mga kawal at si Yerim at umalis sa trono.

Biglang hiniwa ni Baekhee ang hangin gamit ang kanyang sibat. Nahati ang mga katawan ng mga kasamahan ng kanyang kapatid. 

Pumalakpak si Sooman. “Magaling, Baekhee.” Bigla nitong tinapat ang kanyang kaliwang palad kay Baekhee at may binuga itong mga itim na enerhiya. 

Dali daling gumanti si Baekhee at itinapat niya ang kanyang kanang palad. May mga liwanag na lumabas sa mga kamay nito.

Naglabanan ang kanilang mga kapangyarihan. Walang sumusuko. Walang pumapalya. Nagkaroon ng pagsabog dahil sa kanilang sagupaan. Humihingal silang dalawa sa pagod.

“Bakit ka ba nandirito? Ano ang pakay mo?” Pagalit na sabi ni Baekhee.

Ngumiti si Sooman. “Panahon na para palitan ang namumuna sa Exordia. Darating na ang pagbabago sa Exordia!”

Tumawa si Baekhee. “At sino naman ang papalit sakin? Ikaw? Huwag mo akong niloloko Sooman.”

Gumanti ng tawa si Sooman. “Mahal kong kapatid, hindi ako ang papalit sa’yo. Ako lang ang magsisilbing daan para makaakyat sa trono ang papalit sa’yo.”

Naguguluhan si Baekhee. “May anak ka? Siya ba ang nais mong pumalit sakin?”

Tumawa ulit si Sooman. “Baekhee, gusto ko mang sabihin ang plano ko ngunit hindi maaari. Sa kasamaang palad ay kailangan mo munang mamatay para malaman mo kung sino ang papalit sayo.”

Muling nagdikit ang kanilang mga sandata. “Itigil na natin ito!” Wika ni Baekhee. 

Huminga ng malalim si Sooman. “Walang titigil hangga’t walang namamatay sa ating dalawa!” Sumugod ito papalapit kay Baekhee.

Umilag si Baekhee ngunit nasugatan pa rin ito ng punyal ni Sooman. Napaluhod si Baekhee, nanghihina. Bakit parang nababawasan ako ng lakas? Wika nito sa kanyang sarili.

Tumawa si Sooman, “May salamangka ang aking punyal Baekhee. Sa oras na masugatan ka nito ay unti unti nitong kukunin ang iyong lakas!”

“Napakawalang hiya mo talaga Sooman!” naghihingalong sinabi ni Baekhee.

May inilabas na hiringgilya (syringe) si Sooman at dali daling itinurok ito sa kanyang kapatid.

“Anong ginaga-AHHHH!” Hiyaw ni Baekhee.

“Gamit ang mahiwagang hiringgilyang ito ay kukunin ko ang iyong kapangyarihan, mahal kong kapatid.” Sagot ni Sooman.

Hindi ako makakapayag na mamamatay ako sa ganitong paraan, wika niya sa kanyang sarili. Ginamit niya ang natitira niyang lakas para abutin ang kanyang sibat at isinaksak niya ito sa tiyan ng kanyang kapatid.

Umubo ng dugo si Sooman subalit ngumiti lamang ito. “Walang saysay ang pagsaksak mo sakin Baekhee. Mamamatay ka na!”

Ngumiti si Baekhee. “Isinusumpa ko na hindi mo magagamit ang aking kapangyarihan! Sa oras na pinagtangkaan mong gamitin ito, kukunin nito ang iyong buhay! Sa huli, mananaig pa rin ang kabutihan sa kasamaan!”

“Tumahimik ka!!” Sigaw ni Sooman kay Baekhee. Sinaksak niya ang kanyang kapatid sa dibdib gamit ang kanyang punyal. Umilaw ang sibat na nakasaksak sa tiyan ni Sooman at tumalsik siya sa kabilang dulo ng trono. 

“Mahal na mahal ko kayo mga anak…” Bulong ni Reyna Baekhee sa kanyang sarili habang dahan dahan niyang isinasara ang kanyang mga mata.


	5. Chapter 5

Tumatakbo si Junmyeon patungo ng silid ng ma tropeo. Natagpuan niyang nakahiga si Sehun at walang malay. Nilapitan niya ito at niyakap. “Sehun… Sehun…” 

Minulat ni Sehun ang kanyang mga mata. “Junmyeon… anong nangyari?” mahina niyang sinabi sa kanyang kapatid.

Lumuha si Junmyeon. “Ang ating ina… pumanaw na ang ating ina…”

Hindi makaimik si Sehun at umiyak na lamang ito. Niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni Junmyeon.

Pagdating nila sa trono ay nakita nila ang bangkay ng kanilang ina. Yakap yakap ito ng humahagolgol na Chanyeol. Nakatayo lamang si Kyungsoo at nakayuko, hindi pinapakita ang kanyang mukha.

“Ina!” Lumapit si Sehun at niyakap ang kanyang ina, umiiyak. 

Inakbayan ni Minho si Junmyeon. “Nakikiramay ang buong Exordia sa pagpanaw ng Inang Reyna.” Niyakap ni Junmyeon ang heneral at nagsimula itong umiyak.

“Sino ang pumaslang sa mahal na reyna?” Itinanong ni Kyungsoo, nagagalit ang kanyang mga mata. “Nasaan ang sandata na kumitil sa kanyang buhay?” dagdag nito.

“Paumanhin, Wangja Kyungsoo, nakarating kami sa trono ay wala na ang pumaslang sa reyna pati na rin ang punyal na pumatay sa kanya.” Sagot ni Taemin, ang kanang kamay ni Minho.

“Nandito si Prinsipe Sooman kanina. Siya marahil ang pumaslang sa iyong ina.” Dagdag ni Yerim.

Nahimasmasan na si Junmyeon at tinanggal ang kanyang pagkakayakap kay Minho. “Yerim, simulan niyo nang maghanda para sa libing ng Inang Reyna.” 

Tumango si Yerim habang pinapahid ang kanyang mga luha. “Masusunod, Wangja Junmyeon.”

Pitong araw nagluksa ang buong kaharian ng Exordia. Hindi tumitigil si Chanyeol sa kanyang pag-iyak. Siya ang pinakamalapit sa kanilang ina. Nalulungkot man si Junmyeon ay tiniis niya ito at ginawa ang kanyang mga tungkulin bilang tagapagmana ng trono. Siya ang nag-asikaso ng lahat. Napagpasalamat siya kay Minho sapagkat lagi itong nasa tabi niya.

Sa araw ng libing ng reyna, hindi nila lahat mapigilang umiyak. Si Chanyeol ang nagbigay ng talumpati ng parangal. “Nagtitipon tayong lahat para mamaalam sa ating Inang Reyna Baekhee. Alam nating lahat na isa siya sa pinakamahusay at pinakamabait na namuno sa ating kaharian. Hindi laman siya nagsilbing ina sa aming magkakapatid ngunit naging ina rin siya ng bawat mamamayan ng Exordia. Ngayon namaalam na siya satin, huwag nating kakaligtaan ang kanyang mga isinakripisyo at ginawa para sa ating bayad. Habang buhay kang mananatili sa aming mga puso Inang Reyna Baekhee… Mahal na mahal kita, aking ina.” 

Nais ni Kyungsoo na mapag-isa. Pumunta ito sa kagubatan para magmuni at mag-isip. Umupo ito sa may talon. Biglang lumitaw si Jongin sa kanyang tabi. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at sinumulang suntukin ito. “Ikaw ba ng pumaslang sa aking ina?!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Sa bawat suntok ni Kyungsoo at nakakaiwas si Jongin. 

Umilaw ang kamao ni Kyungsoo. Sinuntok muli nito si Jongin. Tinanggap ito ni Jongin ngunit nilabanan nito ang sakit. Bigla niyang niyakap si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit. “Ako ay nakikiramay sa inyo.” Bulong ni Jongin. 

Nagsimulang humagulgol si Kyungsoo at hinampas ang dibdib ni Jongin. “Bakit kailangan niyang mamatay? Mabuting reyna naman ang aking ina.” 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo at nilapit ito sa kanyang dibdib. “Patawad. Wala akong nagawa.”

Kumawala si Kyungsoo sa yakap ni Jongin. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang mga pisngi at pinahid nito ang kanyang mga luha. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Salamat sa iyong pakikiramay ngunit magkalaban pa rin tayo. Sa susunod na magkikita tayo ay magkakapatayan na tayong muli. Paalam, Jongin.” 

Nakonsiyensiya na si Jongin. Hindi na niya kayang maging alipin ng kasamaan. Napagpasyahan niyang maging isipiya para makatulong kay Kyungsoo. 

Makalipas ng isang linggo, panahon na para maging hari si Junmyeon. Araw na ng kanyang koronasyon. Malungkot pa rin silang lahat ngunit kailangan nilang magpatuloy para sa kinabukasan ng kanilang bayan.

Dahan dahang pumasok si Junmyeon sa trono ng Exordia. Nakaabang sa kanya ang kanyang mga kapatid at nakahilera ang mga kawal. Tumigil siya sa harapan ng trono at tiningnan ito ng mabuti. Handa na ba ako? Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili. 

Tinabihan siya nina Yerim, dala-dala ang korono ng Exordia na nakapatong sa isang unan. 

Lumapit sa kanya si Boa, ang pinuno ng konseho ng Exordia at nagsimula itong magsalita. “Tayo ngayon ay nagtitipon upang masaksihan ang koronasyon ni Wangja Junmyeon, ang panganay na anak ni Inang Reyna Baekhee at ang nararapat na tagapagmana ng trono.”

Kinuha ni Boa ang korona at inilapat ito sa ulo ni Junmyeon. “Simula ngayon ay ikaw na si Wang Junmyeon, ang ika-anim na hari ng Exordia!”

Yumuko ang lahat ng mga tao sa trono. Itinaas ni Heneral Minho ang kanyang kanang kamay at sumigaw. “Mabuhay si Wang Junmyeon!” 

“Mabuhay si Wang Junmyeon!” sigaw ng mga mamamayan.

Malungkot pa rin si Chanyeol ngunit pinilit nitong ngumiti. “Binabati kita, aking kapatid.” 

Tinapik ni Junmyeon ang kanyang balikat at ngumiti. “Salamat, Chanyeol.”

“Nasasabik ako sa iyong pamumuno, Wang Junmyeon.” Pangiting sinabi ni Sehun. 

“Siguraduhin mong magiging mabuti kang hari kundi mararamdaman mo ulit ang sakit ng aking mga kamao.” Pabirong sinabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Opo, Kyungsoo.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nakahiga na si Junmyeon sa kanyang kama. Magkayakap sila ni Minho. Pareho silang nakahubad. “Anong pakiramdam maging hari?” Tanong niya sa kanyang kasintahan. 

“Sa totoo lang, kinakabahan ako. Hindi ko alam kung magiging mabuting hari ako.” Sagot ni Junmyeon.

Dalwang taon nang magkasintahan sina Junmyeon at Minho. Bata pa lamang sila ay magkaibigan na sila. Si Minho rin ang nagturo sa kanya sa sining ng pakikidgma. Walang nakakaalam sa kanilang ugnayan sapagkat ipinagbabawal ang tagapagmana ng Exordia na umibig sa iba maliban sa prinsesa o prinsipe na nakatakdang ikasal sa kanya.

Hinalikan ni Minho si Junmyeon. “Sinisiguro ko na magiging mabuting hari ka Junmyeon. Nandito lagi ako para tulungan ka.” 

Nalungkot si Junmyeon. “Paano kung ikinasal na ako kay Prinsesa Joohyun?” Si Prinsesa Joohyun ang nakatakdang ikasal kay Junmyeon. Buhay pa si Reyna Baekhee ay nakipagsundo na ito sa hari ng Belbeta.

Hinalikan ni Minho ang noo ni Junmyeon. “Huwag na huwag mong kakalimutan na parati lang akong nandito para sa’yo. Kasal ka man o hindi.”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Mahal na mahal kita, Minho.” 

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Wang Junmyeon.” Pangiting sagot ni Minho.

***

Nagtatrabaho si Sooman sa kanyang laboratoryo. May kumatok sa pinto. “Maari kang pumasok.” Sagot nito.

“Panginoong Sooman, ipinapabigay po ni Prinsipe Baram ang mga globong na ito.” Sinabi ni Xiumin.

Ngumiti si Sooman at kinuha ang mga ito. “Magaling. Nakuha pala niya ang mga ito. Akala ko ay hindi siya magtatagumpay sa kanyang tungkulin.”

Yumuko si Xiumin. “Nahirapan nga raw po siyang kalabanin si Wangja Sehun.”

Tumawa lang si Sooman. “Talaga? O siya, salamat. Makakaalis ka na.” Tumango si Xiumin at dali daling umalis ng silid.

“Sa wakas. Maisasatupad ko na ang aking plano.” Inilagay niya ang mga globo sa magkakahiwalay na malinaw na tangke. Naglabas siya ng itim na enerhiya at hinalo ito sa mga globo. “Sa pamamagitan nito ay makakagawa ako ng mga nilalang na magpapabagsak sa mga anak ni Baekhee.” Sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili. 

Balak ni Sooman na gumawa ng mga nilalang na walang emosyon para masunod ang kanyang mga mithiin. Pinaniniwalaan ni Sooman na nakakasagabal ang mga damdamin sa pag-iisip. Sinubukan niya ito kina Kai, Xiumin at Chen ngunit napagtanto niya na encantado pa rin ang mga ito at hindi mapipigilan ang kanilang mga damdamin.

Inilabas ni Sooman ang katas ng kapangyarihan ni Baekhee at inilagay ito sa malaki at malinaw na tangke. “Ito. Ito ang magiging kahinaan ng mga Wangja. Ito ang papatay sa kanila. Akala mo Baekhee gagamitin ko para sa sarili ko ang kapangyarihan mo? Nagkakamali ka mahal kong kapatid.”

***

Sinisiyasat ng mabuti ni Kyungsoo kung may nakuha ang mga kalaban sa silid ng mga tropeo. Napansin niya na nawawala ang tatlong globo na nagtataglay ng mga kakaibang kapangyarihan. “Kawal! Nasaan ang mga globo?”

Lumapit ang kawal sa kanya at yumuko. “Paumanhin, Wangja. Ngayon lang din po namin nalaman na nawawala ang mga globo.”

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang kawal. “Ilang araw na ang nakalipas, ngayon niyo lang nalaman? Bakit hindi niyo ginagawa ng maayos ang inyong mga tungkulin?”

Hindi sa kanya makatingin ang kawal. “Patawad. Nawala rin po sa aking isipan sapagkat nagluluksa pa ang lahat sa pagkamatay ng Inang Reyna.”

Bigla niyang naalala na si Sehun ang nagbantay sa silid noong sinalakay sila ng kanyang tiyuhin. “Tawagin mo si Sehun. Nais ko siyang makausap.”

Tumungo ang kawal. “Masusunod po Wangja Kyungsoo.”

Pumasok si Sehun at binati ang kanyang kapatid. “Ano ang aking maitutulong, Kyungsoo?”

“Anong nangyari dito noong sinalakay tayo? Bakit nawawala ang mga globo?” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Patawad. Masyadong malakas ang nilalang na aking nakalaban.” Malungkot na sinabi ni Sehun.

“Sino ang nakapagpatumba sa iyo?” Nagtataka si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko kilala Kyungsoo. Nakamaskara siya ngunit tinawag siya ng kanyang mga kawal na Prinsipe Baram.” Sagot ni Sehun.

Siya ba ang panginoon ni Jongin? Tinanong niya ang kanyang sarili. Kailangan kong malaman kung sino ito at ano ang nais niya sa mga globo. Dagdag niya. 

“Salamat sa mga sinabi mo.” Sinabi niya kay Sehun habang naglalakad papaalis sa silid. 

“Saan ka pupunta?” Tanong ni Sehun. 

“Maghahanap ako ng impormasyon tungkol sa Baram na ‘yan.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Upang malaman ang pagkatao ni Baram, pumunta si Kyungsoo sa kagubatan para magtanong sa mga hayop at mga halaman. “May nakikita ba kayong misteryosong lalaki na nakamaskara dito sa kagubatan?” Tanong niya sa isang oso. 

“Talaga bang sasagutin ka niyang oso?” Biglang lumitaw si Jongin sa likuran niya at tinanong si Kyungsoo habang nakangiti.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at nanlisik ang mga mata nito. “Oo. Kaya ko rin siyang utusan na paslangin ka.”

“Sandali sandali. Ayoko makipag-away.” Pabirong sagot ni Jongin.

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. “Ano na naman ba ang kailangan mo sakin? Sinusundan mo ba ako?”

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Naramdaman ko lang na baka kailangan mo ang tulong ko kaya ako lumitaw.”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng masama. “Paano mo nalaman na nasa gubat ako? Sinsusundan mo nga ako ‘no?”

Nginitian lamang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mga mata ng Wangja. “Aba gusto mo talagang mamatay ah. Oso, daganan mo si Jongin!”

Sumugod ang oso papalapit kay Jongin at sumigaw ang kabalyero. “Kyungsoooo!”

Tumatawa si Kyungsoo. “Kaya mo naming maglaho! Pero hahabulin ka pa rin niyan kahit saan ka man pumunta.”

“Ah ganon ba. Humanda ka sakin Kyungsoo!” Naglaho ito at lumitaw sa harapan ni Kyungsoo. Bigla nitong niyakap ang prinsipe. “Ano? Sabay na tayong mamatay!” Pabirong sinabi ni Jongin.

“Punyeta kaaaa!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo ang oso at itinaas nito ang kanyang mga kamay. “Oso, tumigil ka na!!” Kinakabahang sinigaw ni Kyungsoo. Tumigil na ang oso at umupo ito.

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kanyang pakakayakap at bumuntong hininga ito. “Puta ka. Akala ko mamamatay na ako.”

Tumawa si Jongin at biniro si Kyungsoo. “Kalabanin mo na ang lahat, pero wag ako.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Ang lakas ng loob mong gayahin ako. Oso!”

Inakbay ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. “Hoy! Nagbibiro lang naman ako.”

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. “Ano ba ang maitutulong mo sakin? Hindi mo naman sakin sasabihin kung sino si Baram at ano ang nais niya sa mga ninakaw niyang globo.” 

Nagtaka si Jongin. “Kilala mo si Baram? Paano mo siya nakilala?”

“Kasama siya noong sumugod ang tiyuhin ko at nakalaban niya ang aking kapatid sa silid ng mga tropeo. Ninankaw niya ang mga globo na may mga kapangyarihan.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Paumanhin. Hindi ko rin kilala kung sino talaga si Prinsipe Baram. Lagi siyang may suot na maskara. Pero ang alam ko ang tiyuhin mo kilala niya si Baram. Huwag kang mag-alala. Gagawin ko ang lahat para makatulong sa iyo”

Naguluhan si Kyungsoo. “Bakit mo ako tutulungan? Kalaban kita.”

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin at ngumiti. “Ayoko na maging alipin ng kasamaan. Napagtanto ko rin na hindi uunlad ang Exordia sa mga kamay ni Sooman at Baram.”

Hindi makaimik si Kyungsoo. Ang dami niyang gusting itanong kay Jongin pero ito lang ang naiwika niya. “Sino ka ba talaga Jongin?”


	7. Chapter 7

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin at tiningnnan niya ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Paano ko ba sisimulan? Ah. Sanggol pa lamang ako ay kinupkop na kami nina Xiumin at Chen ni Panginoong Sooman. Pinalaki niya kami na parang anak niya. Ngunit habang lumalaki kami ay pinag-aaway niya kaming tatlo. Pinag-eksperimentuhan niya kaming tatlo kaya nagkaroon kami ng mga kapangyarihan. Parati niyang sinasabi na ihiwalay ang aming mga damdamin at huwag itong pairalin. Balak niya kaming gawing mga kabalyero ng kamatayan subalit napagtanto niya na hindi mahihiwalay ang emosyon sa mga encantado kaya hinayaan na lamang niya kami. Sinanay niya kami para paslangin ang reyna at kayong mga Wangja. Araw araw kaming naglalaban at pumapatay ng mga hayop para mawalan kami ng konsensya.”

Napaluha si Jongin. Inakbayan siya ni Kyungsoo at tinapik ang kanyang mga balikat. Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa kanyang salaysay.

“Sa totoo lang, hindi ko kayang kumitil ng buhay ng isang nilalang. Ngunit napilitan ako kundi ako ang mamamatay. Ang hirap hirap. Ang sakit sakit sa puso. Hindi ko kayang maging isang nilalang na walang konsyensya.” Huminga si Jongin ng malalim. “Alam mo, kauna-unahan kong misyon iyong pagtangka sa buhay ng iyong ina. Nanalangin ako na sana ay hindi ako magtagumpay noong araw na ‘yon. Buti nalang at nandoon kayong mga Wangja para pigilan ako. Ako ay humihingi ulit ng tawad sa aking mga nagawa.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Pinapatawad na kita Jongin.”

“May tanong lamang ako. Kung ikaw may konsensiya pa, yung dalawa mong kaibigan meron din ba?” 

Umiling si Jongin. “Hindi ko alam sa kanila. Magaling silang magtago ng mga nararamdaman nila. Ibahin mo ako. Nararamdaman ko na hindi dapat ako nandoon sa piling nina Sooman.” 

Biniro ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. “Huwag ka nang sumimangot. Pumapangit ka. Masasayang iyang kagwapuhan mo.”

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Gwapo ba ako?” Tanong niya kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Ewan ko sayo. Bahala ka diyan.”

Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, salamat. Salamat dahil nakilala kita.”

Namula si Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa kanyang mga kamay. “Ano ba. Huwag ka ngang ganyan. Magkaaway pa rin tayo kahit pinatawad na kita.”

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at itinaas para magkita ang kanilang mga mata. “Sabi ko naman sa’yo diba tutulungan na kita? Hindi mo na ako magiging kaaway. Magiging magkaibigan na tayo.”

Bakit ka ganyan Jongin? Natutunaw ako sa mga titig mo. Sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isipan. “A-ano naman ang maitutulong mo sakin?” Nahihiyang sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Naging seryoso ang mukha ni Jongin at binitawan si Kyungsoo. “Nais ko maging ispiya. Aalamin ko kung ano ang mga balak ni Sooman sa mga globo at aalamin ko kung sino ba talaga si Balam. Magkita tayo dito sa talon sa tuwing sasapit ang huling araw ng linggo.” Tumango si Kyungsoo.

Tumayo si Jongin sa kanyang pakakaupo. “Kailangan ko nang umalis. Baka hinahanap na ako nina Xiumin. Hanggang sa muli nating pagkikita Kyungsoo.”

“WANGJA Kyungsoo.” Pabirong sinabi ni Kyungsoo. “Paalam, Jongin.” Kinindatan siya ni Jongin at naglaho na ito.

Lumitaw si Jongin sa kanyang silid nang biglang may kumatok sa pinto nito. “Kai, nandiyan ka ba?” Tinanong ni Chen. 

“Oo, bakit?” sagot ni Jongin. 

“May pagtitipon tayo sa bulwagan. May ipapakita raw si Panginoong Sooman.”

Ano kaya ang ipapakita ni Sooman? Mukhang may gagawin na naman siyang kasamaan. Naisip ni Jongin. “Saglit lamang. Susunod nalang ako.” 

Lumabas si Jongin sa kanyang silid at dumiretso ito sa bulwagan ni Sooman. Pagkapasok niya ay binati siya ni Sooman. “Kai! Nandito ka na pala. Halika rito. May mga ipapakilala ako.” May nakita siyang tatlong misteryosong lalaki. 

“Panginoong Sooman, sino sila?” Tinanong ni Jongin, nalilito siya sa kanyang mga nakita.

Ngumiti si Sooman. “Sila lang naman ang bunga ng aking katalinuhan. Nasa loob ng katawan nila ang mga globo na ninakaw na ni Baram sa Exordia.” 

Naguluhan si Jongin. Gumawa si Sooman ng mga tao? Nasa kanila ang mga globo? Tanong nito sa kanyang sarili.

“Sila ang mga bago niyong kapatid. Mas magaling nga lamang sila at wala silang nararamdamang mga emosyon. Sa wakas, nakagawa na rin ako ng nilalang na utak lang ang gagamitin at hindi magpapairal sa mga walang kwentang bagay.” Masayang sinabi ni Sooman kina Jongin, Chen at Xiumin.

“Edi hindi mo na kami kailangan Panginoong Sooman?” Pabirong sinabi ni Chen.

Ngumiti si Sooman. “Hindi na. Pwede ko na nga kayong paslangin ngunit hindi ko ito gagawin. Kahit papaano ay may silbi pa kayo sa akin.”

Hindi makaimik sina Jongin, Chen at Xiumin sa takot. Pinigilan ni Jongin na ipakita ang kanyang pagkainis. Tumawa si Sooman. “Nagbibiro lang ako. Hindi ko kayo papatayin. Hindi pa. Oo nga pala. Kilalanin niyo na ang mga bago niyong kapatid. Kai, Chen, Xiumin ipinapakilala ko sa inyo sila Luhan, Kris at Tao.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tumingin si Prinsipe Baram sa malinaw na tangke sa gitna ng laboratoryo ni Sooman. Napagmasdan niya na may taong nakabaluktot sa loob at ito ay nakapikit. “Dito mo inilagay ang kapangyarihan ni Reyna Baekhee? Dito sa huwad na tao?” Tanong ni Baram kay Sooman.

Ngumiti si Sooman at hinawakan ang tangke. “Itong nilalang na ito ang magpapatumba sa mga Wangja. Konting tiis nalang at maisasatupad na natin ang ating plano. Kumusta pala ang ibinigay kong misyon sa iyo?”

Tumawa si Baram. “Nagawa ko na. Sa kasamaang palad ay magiging maiksi ang paghahari ni Wang Junmyeon.” Pabiro nitong sinabi.

***

Kumatok si Yerim sa silid aralan ni Junmyeon. “Mahal na hari. Maari po bang pumasok?” “Maaari.” Sagot ni Junmyeon.

Pumasok si Yerim. May kasama siyang dalawang dama. “Paumanhin, Wang Junmyeon. Panahon na po para kayo ay mananghalian. Nakahain na po ang mga pagkain sa hapag kainan.” 

Tumango si Junmyeon at tumayo ito. “Salamat, Yerim. Maaari bang linisin niyo ang aking silid aralan habang ako ay kumakain?” 

Sumagot si Yerim. “Masusunod, Wang Junmyeon.” Ngumiti si Junmyeon at umalis na ito ng silid aralan.

Inayos nina Yerim at ng dalawa niyang kasama ang mga kalat sa silid aralan. Habang naglilinis at nag-aayos ang mga ito, May napansin iyong isang dama na mga bagay na nakabalot sa isang sulok ng kwarto. “Ano ito?” 

Tumingin si Yerim sa kanya at sinabi, “Huwag mong pakialaman iyan.” Ngunit huli na ang lahat. Nabuksan na noong dama ang nakabalot na mga gamit. 

Nagulat at nanlaki ang mga mata nito. “Y-Yerim…” 

Nainis si Yerim sapagkat sinaway nito ang kanyang utos. “Sinabi nang huwag-“ Nagulat din ang punong dama. Nakita nilang lahat ang punyal na kumitil sa Inang Reyna at may bahid pa ito ng dugo. Hindi lang iyon, nandoon din ang tatlong globo na nawawala sa silid ng mga tropeo.

Biglang pumasok si Minho sa silid aralan. Nagulat ito sa kanyang mga nakita. “Anong ibig sabihin nito?” wika ng heneral.

“Minho, nakita namin itong nakabalot sa sulok ng silid. Ito ang punyal na pumaslang sa reyna. Naaalala ko noong sinalakay tayo ni Prinsipe Sooman na ito ang kanyang sandata. Hindi ko lamang alam kung bakit nandito ito pati na rin iyong mga nawawalang globo.” Nanginginig na sabi ni Yerim.

“Akin na iyan. Ibigay niyo sakin iyan. Tanungin natin mismo kay Wang Junmyeon kung bakit nandito ang mga ‘yan.” Sagot ni Minho. Halong galit at pag-aalala ang kanyang nararamdaman. Ikaw ba ang pumaslang sa reyna, Junmyeon? Hindi ito maaari. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Tapos nang kumain si Junmyeon at dumiretso ito sa silid ng konseho upang makausap ang konseho. Nandoon din ang kanyang mga kapatid. Magsisimula na sila sa kanilang pagpupulong nang biglang pumasok si Minho kasama si Yerim at ang dalawang dama. 

“Wang Junmyeon, ano ang ibig sabihin nito?” Tanong ni Minho kay Junmyeon habang ipinatong ng heneral ang mga gamit na nahanap sa silid aralan. 

Sumigaw si Sehun. “Ang mga globo!” 

Naguguluhan si Junmyeon. “Saan niyo nahanap ang mga ‘yan? Yang punyal na iyan… yan ba ang pumaslang sa aming ina?”

Tiningnan ni Minho si Junmyeon sa kanyang mga mata. “Sa iyong silid aralan, mahal na hari.” 

Nagulat si Junmyeon, naguguluhan. “Sa silid aralan ko? Sa pagkakaalam ko wala ang mga ‘yan doon.”

“Paumanhin Wang Junmyeon, nahanap namin ‘yan habang nililinis namin ang silid aralan.” Wika ni Yerim.

Lalong naguluhan si Junmyeon. “Wala talaga akong kinalaman diyan. Hindi ko alam bakit ‘yan nasa silid aralan. Hindi ako ang pumatay sa aking ina!”

“Wang Junmyeon.” Sumingit si Boa. “Kinakailangan nating magsagawa ng paglilitis upang malaman ang katotohanan.” 

Tumango si Junmyeon. “Handa akong patunayan na wala akong sala.”

Kung nasa kanya ang mga globo, siya ba si Baram? Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili.

Napaluha si Chanyeol. Bigla itong tumayo at umalis sa silid ng konseho. “Chanyeol!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon. 

“Ang paglilitis ay gaganapin bukas ng umaga. Sa ngayon ay hindi ka muna ikukulong sa piitan Wang Junmyeon ngunit hindi ka maaaring makalabas ng palasyo. Sana ay maintindihan ninyo.” Wika ni Boa.

“Naiintindihan ko.” Malumanay na sagot ni Junmyeon. “Hindi na muna itutuloy ang pagpupulong ngayong tanghali. Maaari na tayong umalis lahat.” Dagdag nito.

Dali daling umalis si Junmyeon sa silid at pinuntahan nito si Chanyeol. Kumatok siya sa pintuan ng silid ng kanyang kapatid. “Chanyeol? Maaari ba akong pumasok?” 

“Bawal.” Mahinang sagot nito. 

Dahan dahang binuksan ni Junmyeon at pumasok ito sa silid ni Chanyeol. Nakita niyang nakaupo ito at nakayuko. Lumapit siya kay Chanyeol at lumuhod ito sa harapan niya. “Chanyeol…”

Humihibik si Chanyeol. “Diba wala kang kasalanan Junmyeon? Hindi mo pinaslang ang ating ina diba?”

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ang mga mata ng kanyang kapatid. “Maniwala ka sakin. Wala akong kasalanan. Kung sino man ang naglagay niyon sa silid aralan ay hindi siya magtatagumpay.” 

Pinunas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga luha. “Naniniwala ako sayo Junmyeon.” Pinilit nitong ngumiti.

“Pinapangako ko sa’yo, mahuhuli natin ang pumaslang sa ating ina at makakamit din natin ang hustisya.” Wika ni Junmyeon. “Magpahinga ka na muna Chanyeol. Maiwan na muna kita.” Dagdag ng hari.

Matapos puntahan ni Junmyeon si Chanyeol ay dumiretso ito sa kanyang silid. Tulad ng kanyang inaasahan, nandoon si Minho hinihintay ang kanyang pagbalik. “Minho…” mahinang iwinika ni Junmyeon.

Niyakap ni Minho ang kanyang kasintahan. “Ikaw ang paniniwalaan ko. Kung sinabi mong hindi mo pinatay ang reyna, iyon ang paniniwalaan ko.” 

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Minho sa kanyang mga mata. “Salamat, Minho.” 

Tinanggal ni Minho ang kanyang pakakayakap sa hari. “Alam mong kahit anong mangyari, mahal kita. Ngunit alam nating dalawa na bayan muna bago sarili. Sa ngayon pa lang ay humihingi ako ng tawad kung may mga gagawin akong hindi maganda.”

Huminga ng malalim si Junmyeon. “Naiintindihan ko. Gawin mo ang nararapat bilang ang heneral ng hukbong sandatahan ng Exordia. Hinding hindi ko kakalimutan na mahal mo ako. Mahal na mahal din kita.”

Hinalikan ni Minho si Junmyeon. Unti unti nilang tinanggal ang kanilang mga damit at nagtalik ang dalawang magkasintahan.

Hindi naka-tulog ng maayos si Junmyeon. Kahit alam niyang wala siyang kasalanan ay nag-aalala siya sa mga mangyayari sa paglilitis. Sinundo siya ni Minho. “Handa ka na ba?” 

“Kinakabahan ako. Hindi ko alam kung bakit.” Sabi ni Junmyeon. Sabay silang pumasok sa trono ng Exordia. Doon magaganap ang paglilitis. Nasa harap ng trono ang kanyang mga kapatid at ang konseho.

Naglakad si Junmyeon papunta sa gitna ng silid. Nagsimulang magsalita si Boa. “Nandirito tayo ngayon para sa paglilitis ni Wang Junmyeon. Kahapon ay natagpuan ang punyal na kumitil sa buhay ng Inang Reyna pati na rin ang mga nawawalang globo sa kanyang silid aralan. Sisimulan na natin ang paglilitis. Tinatawag ng konseho si Yerim, ang punong dama ng Exordia para magbigay ng kanyang pahayag. “

Naglakad si Yerim papunta sa harapan ng Konseho. “Maaari mo bang ipaliwanag ang mga nangyari kahapon sa silid aralan ng hari?” Tanong ni Boa.

Nagsimulang magsalita ang punong dama. “Kahapon ay inutusan kami ng hari na linisin ang kanyang silid aralan. Habang naglilinis kami ay may natagpuan ang damang kasama ko na mga bagay na nakabalot sa sulok ng silid. Binuksan ito ng dama at nagulat kami sa aming nakita. Ito ay ang punyal na kumitil sa buhay ng Inang Reyna at ang mga nawawalang globo sa silid ng mga tropeo.”

“Maraming salamat sa iyong pahayag Yerim. Makakaupo ka na. Tinatawag ng konseho si Wangja Kyungsoo, ang ikatlong anak ni Reyna Baekhee para sa kanyang pahayag.”

Tumungo si Kyungsoo sa harapan ng konseho at nagsimula na itong magsalita. “Huwag mo nang sayangin ang laway mo para tanungin kung maaari akong magsalita. Wala naman akong magagawa kung ibigay ang aking pahayag.” Hindi nakaimik si Boa. “Alam ko naman kung ano ang itatanong niyo. Nasaan si Junmyeon habang nagkakagulo ang buong palasyo noong sumugot ang aming tiyuhin? Kasama ko siya. Kaming apat na magkakapatid ay nasa bungad ng palasyo upang kalabanin ang mga kaaway. Nang matapos ang labanan, sinabi ni Junmyeon na-“ 

Napatigil si Kyungsoo. “Hindi maaari.” 

“Ano iyon?” Tanong ni Boa. 

“…Sinabi ni Junmyeon na pupunta siya sa trono upang tingnan ang aming ina…” Mahinang sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang pinuno ng konseho. 

Tiningnan ni Boa si Junmyeon. “Anong masasabi mo sa mga sinabi ni Wangja Kyungsoo?” 

Tumango si Junmyeon. “Totoo ang kanyang mga sinabi. Ngunit nang pagkarating ko sa trono ay wala ng buhay ang Inang Reyna. Nakaligtaan niyo na ba na ako ang unang nakatagpo sa kanyang bangkay?”

“Buti sinabi mo ‘yan Wang Junmyeon. Dahil ikaw ang unang nakatagpo sa bangkay ng reyna ay maaaaring ikaw ang pumaslang dito at hindi si Prinsipe Sooman. Maaari ring magkasabwat kayo ng prinsipe. Siya ang pumaslang sa reyna at ikaw ang nagtago sa punyal.” Wika ni Boa.

Nagulat si Junmyeo sa mga bintang sa kanya. “Kasinungalingan! Noong natagpuan ko ang aking ina ay wala na ang punyal. Alam niyong lahat na hindi ko papatayin ang sarili kong ina. Hindi ko ‘yon magagawa.”

Umiling si Boa. “Patawad, Wang Junmyeon. Walang patunay na ikaw ay walang sala. Maaaring pinatay mo ang reyna. Maaaring hindi. Ngunit halos lahat ng patunay ay nagbibigay hinala sa iyong kawalang-sala. Bago ibigay ng konseho ang kanilang hatol, magbibigay muna ng pahayag si Wangja Sehun. Wangja Sehun, maaari mo bang isalaysay ang mga nangyari sa silid ng mga tropeo noong sumalakay ang iyong tiyuhin?”

Pumunta si Sehun sa harapan ng konseho at nagsimulang magsalita. “Inutusan ako ni Chanyeol na pumunta sa silid ng mga tropeo upang pangalagaan ang mga mahahalagang bagay na nandoon. Pagdatin ko roon ay may mga kalaban. Mayroon ring isang misteryosong lalaki na nakamaskara. Prinsipe Baram ang bansag sa kanya. Sa kasamaang palad ay napatumba niya ako. Hindi ko na alam ang mga susunod na nangyari.”

Nag-iisip si Boa.”Itong Baram na ito, kasing tangkad ba siya ni Wang Junmyeon?” 

Kinamot ni Sehun ang kanyang ulo. “Hindi ako sigurado. Patawad.”

“Maraming salamat sa iyong pahayag, Wangja Sehun.” Wika ni Boa. “Si Baram marahil ang kumuha sa mga globo ngunit bakit siya natagpuan inyong silid aralan?”

Naiirita na si Junmyeon. “Aba malay ko. Bakit ako ba ang pinagbibintangan niyo? Bakit hindi si Sooman?”

Huminga ng malalim si Boa. “Wala ring patunay na si Prinsipe Sooman ang pumaslang sa reyna. Maaaring ikaw o siya ang kumitil sa buhay ng Reyna. Maaaring magkasabwat kayong dalawa. Maaaring hindi. Upang malaman ang katotohanan, susuriin namin ang punyal. Ilabas ang mahiwagang lente (lens) at mahiwagang luwad (clay).”

Inilabas ng isang dama ang lente at ibinigay ito kay Boa. Itinapat niya ang lente sa punyal at may nakita itong mga bakas ng daliri. May dama na pumunta sa harapan ni Junmyeon hawak hawak ang lalagyan kung saan nandoon ang luwad. 

“Wang Junmyeon, hawakan moa ng luwad. Pagkatapos ng limang Segundo ay iangat mo na ang iyong mga kamay.” Sinunod ni Junmyeon ang mga utos. 

Inilapit ng dama ang luwad sa kung saan nandoon ang lente at punyal. Sinuri ng mabuti ni Boa at ng konseho ang mga bakas. Umiling si Boa. Lumingon ito sa hari. “Wang Junmyeon, ikaw ay nagkasala. Ikaw ang pumaslang sa Inang Reyna.”

Nagulat si Junmyeon at ang madla. Naguguluhan ang hari. “H-hindi maaari! W-wala akong kasalanan! H-hindi ko pinatay ang aking ina!” Nanginginig nitong sinigaw.

“Junmyeon… i-ikaw ang pumaslang sa ating ina? Hindi totoo ‘yan diba? Sabihin mong hindi totoo.” Tanong ni Sehun habang pinapahid nito ang kanyang luha.

Hindi kumikibo si Chanyeol. Nakatingin lamang siya kay Junmyeon. Namumuo na ang mga luha sa kanyang mata. Pinipigilan niyang umiyak. 

Huminga ng malalim si Boa. “Wang Junmyeon, ikaw ay pinapatawan ng parusang kamatayan.”

“Sandale!” Sumigaw si Kyungsoo. “Sa tingin niyo ba gugustuhin ng Inang Reyna na mamatay ang kanyang sariling anak? Baka naman pwedeng hindi natin kitilin ang buhay ni Wang Junmyeon?” dagdag ni Kyungsoo.

Napatulala ang buong konseho. “N-ngunit nasa batas natin na-“ 

Magsasalita dapat si Boa ngunit sumingit si Kyungsoo. “Nasa punyal nga ang bakas ng mga daliri ni Wang Junmyeon ngunit hindi ibig sabihin nito ay siya ang pumaslang sa Reyna. Ikaw na mismo nagsabi na maaaring si Tiyo Sooman ang pumatay at si Junmyeon lang ang nagtago ng punyal. Para sa akin, hindi pa rin malinaw ang mga kaganapan. Masyadong mabigat ang kamtayan bilang parusa.” iwinika ni Kyungsoo. Alam kong wala kang sala Junmyeon. Hahanapin ko ang punyetang may gawa sa’yo nito. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

“A-ano ang maimumungkahi mong parusa, Wangja Kyungsoo?” Tinanong ni Boa si Kyungsoo.

Patawad Junmyeon ngunit kailangan ko itong gawin para sa kaligtasan mo. Sabi niya ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili. “Ipatapon si Wang Junmyeon sa mundo ng mga tao.”

Tumungo si Boa. “Wang Junmyeon, simula sa araw na ito ay itinatanggal na ang titulo bilang hari ng Exordia. Ngayon din ay ipapatapon ka sa mundo ng mga tao.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Junmyeon sa mga nangyayari. Hindi nito nagawang makapagsalita. Napaluha na lamang ito. “Heneral Minho, dalhin mo si Junmyeon sa lagusan.” Iniutos ni Boa. 

Tumango si Minho, malungkot ang kanyang mukha. “Masusunod.”

Bago ilabas si Junmyeon sa trono ay nagawa nitong magsalita. “Wala akong kasalanan. Papatunayan kong wala akong kasalanan. Maniwala kayo sakin, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo…”

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol umiyak. Niyakap siya ni Sehun at sabay silang humagulgol. Hindi nagpapakita ng emosyon si Kyungsoo ngunit makikita na siya ay malungkot.

Pagdating nina Minho at Junmyeon sa lagusan ay niyakap kaagad ng heneral ang kanyang kasintahan. “Patawad. Wala akong nagawa.” 

“Wala ka naman talagang magagawa.” Pabirong sinabi ni Junmyeon. 

Hinalikan ni Minho ang dating hari. “Mahal na mahal kita, Junmyeon. Huwag mong kalimutan ‘yan.” 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Alam ko. Mahal na mahal din kita, Minho.” 

Binuksan ni Minho ang lagusan gamit ang medalyon. “Yeolda!” Bumukas ang lagusan patungo sa mundo ng mga tao. Pinakawalan niya si Junmyeon sa kanyang mga posas. “Paalam, Junmyeon.” 

Naglakad si Junmyeon patungo sa lagusan. Tiningnan niya sa huling pagkakataon ang kanyang kasintahan, “Paalam, Minho.”


	9. Chapter 9

Makalipas ang isang araw matapos ang paglilitis kay Junmyeon ay ipinatawag ang natitirang tatlong Wangja ng konseho. “Alam kong kakaalis lamang kahapon ni Junmyeon at hindi natin gusto ang mga nangyari ngunit kailangan nating magpatuloy sa ating mga tungkulin.” Wika ni Boa. 

Tumango sina Kyungsoo at Sehun. Yumuko si Chanyeol. Hindi sila umimik. 

“Nakasaad sa ating batas na kapag ang nararapat na tagapagmana ng trono ay napatalsik, ang kanyang mga kapatid ang papalit dito. Binanggit din nito sa kung papaanong paraan natin malalaman kung sino ang hahalili sa nakaraang hari. Ito ay sa pamamaraan ng tagisan ng lakas. Ang mananalo sa laban ang siyang magiging ika-pitong Wang ng Exordia.” Dagdag ni Boa.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Bakit naman ganyan ‘yong batas? Bakit hindi nalang niya pinadali an gating mga buhay? Dapat ang inilagay nalang ay ang pangalawang anak ang magiging hari. Kailangan pa talagang maglaban.” 

Tumango si Sehun. “Oo nga. Bakit hindi nalang si Chanyeol ang gawing hari?” 

Hindi umiimik si Chanyeol. Wala ito sa kanyang sarili. 

Huminga ng malalim si Boa. “Wala tayong magagawa. Ito ang nakasaad sa ating batas.”

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang pinuno ng konseho. “Kailan gaganapin ang laban?” 

“Mamayang gabi.” Sagot ni Boa. 

Napatayo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang upuan. “Agad agad?!” 

Tumango si Boa. “Hindi pwedeng walang mamumuno sa buong kaharian. Kung wala na kayong iba pang katanungan ay tatapusin na natin ang pagpupulong na ito. Maghanda na kayo mga Wangja.”

Makalipas ang mga ilang oras ay panahon na para ganapin ang laban para sa korona. Isa isa silang sinundo ng mga dama para ihatid sa koliseum. Kumtok ang dama sa pinto ng silid ni Chanyeol. “Wangja Chanyeol, panahon na po para kayo ay pumunta sa koliseum.” Walang sumagot. Kumatok ulit ang dama. “Wangja Chanyeol?” Walang sumagot. 

Hindi alam noong dama kung ano ang kanyang gagawin. Dali dali itong pumunta kay Yerim. “Paumanhin, Punong Dama Yerim ngunit hindi sumasagot si Wangja Chanyeol sa kanyang silid. 

Nalito si Yerim. “Anong wala? Halika nga sumama ka sakin.” Pumunta sila sa silid ni Kyungsoo. Kumatok si Yerim. “Wangja Kyungsoo, maaari bang pumasok?” 

Sumagot si Kyungsoo. “Paano kung sinabi kong bawal? Anong gagawin niyo? Biro lamang. Sige.” 

Pumasok ang dalawang dama. “Hindi sinasagot ni Chanyeol ang daman a maghahatid sa kanya.” 

Naguluhan si Kyungsoo. “Baka tulog. Gigisingin ko nga.”

Umalis si Kyungsoo sa kanyang silid at pumunta ito sa silid ng kanyang kapatid. Sinundan siya ng dalawang dama. Kumatok siya sa pinto. “Chanyeol! Gising na!” Walang sumasagot. “Chanyeol! Papasok na ko ng silid mo!” Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan at pumasok siya sa silid. “Puta?” Naguluhan si Kyungsoo. Walang tao sa silid ni Chanyeol. “Ano ba Chanyeol bakit ngayon ka pa nawala?” Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili.

May nakita siyang pergamino (scroll) sa kama ng kanyang kapatid. “Ano ‘to?” Umupo ito sa kama at binasa ang liham na nakasaad dito. “Patawad aking mga kapatid. Ako ay lilisan muna sa ating kaharian. Hindi ko na kaya ang mga kaganapan. Magninilay muna ako. Sana ay maintindihan niyo.”

“Wangja Kyungsoo, ano ang nakasaad sa liham?” Tanong ni Yerim. 

Nalungkot si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi niya ito ipinakita. “Hindi makakasali si Chanyeol mamaya. Umalis siya ng Exordia. Mukhang kami lang ni Sehun ang maglalaban.” Tumayo si Kyungsoo at ibinigay ang pergamino kay Yerim. “Ibigay mo ang pergamino na ito sa konseho.”

Tumango si Yerim. “Masusunod, Wangja Kyungsoo.”

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa silid ni Sehun. Nakita niyang nasa labas na ito, papunta nang koliseum. “Sehun!” Binati nito ang kanyang kapatid.

“Magandang gabi Kyungsoo.” Sagot ng kanyang kapatid. 

“Wala si Chanyeol.” Sabi niya.

Nalito si Sehun. “Anong wala?”

“Umalis siya ng Exordia. Masyadong mabigat sa kanya ang mga nangyari. Una, pumanaw ang ating ina tapos kahapon ay ipinatapon si Junmyeon sa mundo ng mga tao.” 

Nalungkot si Sehun. “Paano na ‘yan?”

“Tuloy pa rin ang laban. Tara na. Sabay na tayong pumunta sa koliseum.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makarating ang magkapatid sa loob ng koliseum ay naghiyawan ang mga tao. Pinakalma ni Boa ang madla. “Ngayong gabi ay malalaman natin kung sino ang magiging ika-pitong Wang ng Exordia. Sa kasamaang palad ay hindi makakarating si Wangja Chanyeol. Ang sabi sa ating batas ay dapat nandirito lahat ang mga kapatid ng tagapagmana ng korona ngunit nagpasya ang konseho na ituloy ang laban. Hindi maaaring walang nakaupo sa trono ng Exordia.”

Itinuro ni Boa ang dalawang magkapatid. “Wangja Kyungsoo, Wangja Sehun, isa sa inyo ang magiging ika-pitong Wang ng Exordia.” 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. Hindi ko nais maging hari ngunit hindi ako papayag na magpatalo kay Sehun. Sinabi niya ito sa kanyang sarili. 

“Kung handa na kayo ay pumunta kayo sa magkabilang dulo ng koliseum.” Sumunod ang dalawang magkapatid. “Magsisimula na ang laban!” sinigaw ni Boa. Naghiyawan ang madla.

“Hindi ko nais na saktan ka aking kapatid.” Sinabi ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun.

“Sinong niloko mo?” Pabirong sinabi ni Sehun.

Tumakbo si Sehun papunta kay Kyungsoo. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at Inapakan ang lupa ng malakas. Bumiyak ang lupa at nagtalsikan ang piraso nito. Lumipad si Sehun upang makailag ito.

“Bumaba ka diyan!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ayoko nga. Pilitin mo ako.” Inasar ni Sehun ang kanyang kapatid. Hinawi ni Sehun ang kanyang kanang kamay. May mga matatalas na hangin na namuo at sumugod ito papalapit kay Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at itinaas niya ang kanyang mga kamay. May bahagi ng lupa na tumaas at nagsilbi iton panangga sa hangin. Nahati ang mga ito. 

“Sinabi nang bumaba ka diyan eh!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Sumugod ito papunta kay Sehun at tumalon ito. Nagulat si Sehun. “BABA!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang kapatid sabay suntok sa dibdib ni Sehun. Tumalsik ang kanyang kapatid at tumama ito sa sahig. 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Ano? Kaya pa?” Gusto ko nang matapos ito. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. 

Tumayo si Sehun at ngumiti. “Hindi mo ako matatalo ng basta basta.” Inunat ni Sehun ang kanyang mga braso at biglaan niya itong itinapat kay Kyungsoo. Unti-unting nagkaroon ng buhawi at pinalibutan nito si Kyungsoo. 

Nagulat at nalito si Kyungsoo. Paano ako makakawala rito? Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili. Sumigaw siya kay Sehun. “Hoy ano ‘to?!” Huminga siya ng malalim. Papalapit nang papalapit ang buhawi sa kanya. Sinusubukan niyang maging kalmado. 

“Sumuko ka na, Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Sehun. 

“Tumahimik ka!” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Mag-isip ka, Kyungsoo. Mag-isip ka! Sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Sumabog na ang buhawi. Nagsigawan ang mga tao. Nagulat silang lahat. Wala si Kyungsoo.

Hindi kumikibo si Sehun. “Kyungsoo!” Sumigaw ito. Walang sumasagot. Tumahimik ang lahat. Hindi mapakali si Sehun at lingon ito nang lingon sa kanyang paligid. 

Biglang lumindol. Nabiyak ang lupang kinatatayuan ni Sehun at biglang lumabas si Kyungsoo, nakataas ang kanyang mga kamao. Tinamaan sa tiyan si Sehun. Tumalsik ito at tumama sa sahig. Nakadapa si Sehun, umuubo. “Itigil na natin ito.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Itinapat ni Sehun ang kanyang mga kamay kay Kyungsoo at isinara ito bigla. “Se-.” Napatigil si Kyungsoo. Bakit hindi ako makagalaw? Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili. “Sehun anong kalokohan ‘to? Itigil mo ito.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Dahan dahang tumayo si Sehun at ngumiti ito. “Kyungsoo, huwag mong maliitin ang bunso mong kapatid. Kaya ka hindi makagalaw dahil sa hangin na aking nilikha. Handa ka na ba sa susunod kong gagawin?” 

Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo. “A-ano ang balak mo?!” Tumawa si Sehun at tinitigan nito ang kanyang kapatid. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungso. “Se-“ Hindi siya makahinga. “Se…hun…Iti…gil mo… na ‘to…” Punyeta ka Sehun. Patay ka sa’kin mamaya. Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili. Biglaang pinagdikit ni Sehun ang kanyang mga palad at lumikha ito ng ingay. Napaluhod si Kyungsoo at hinawakan niya ang kanyang dibdib. Nakakagalaw na ito subalit hindi pa rin siya makahinga. “Pu..ta... ka…” Sinusubukan ni Kyungsoo na huminga ngunit baliwala ang kanyang pagsisikap. 

Muling itinapat ni Sehun ang kanyang kamay kay Kyungsoo. Nabalot sa isang bulabok ng hangin si Kyungsoo at ito ay lumutang. Ngumiti si Sehun. Hindi pa rin makahinga si Kyungsoo. Isinara ni Sehun ang kanyang mga kamay. Sumabog ang bulabok at nagkaroon muli ng buhawi. Nagpaikot-ikot ang katawan ni Kyungsoo at nahulog ito sa sahig. Hindi na nakabangon si Kyungsoo. Ngumiti muli si Sehun.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Nagtitipon tayo ngayon upang saksihan ang koronasyon ng ika-pitong Wang ng Exordia.” Wika ni Boa na katabi ni Sehun sa harap ng trono. Kinuha nito ang korona na kay Yerim at ipinatong ito sa ulo ni Sehun. “Mga mamamayan ng Exordia, ipinapakilala ko ang ika-pitong Wang ng Exordia, si Wang Sehun!” 

Nagsiluhuran lahat ng mga tao. “Mabuhay si Wang Sehun!” Isinigaw ng madla.

Ngumiti si Sehun at pinakalma ang mga tao. “Ipinapangako ko sa inyo na magbabalik ang kaayusan dito sa Exordia.” 

Humirit si Kyungsoo. “Sabi mo ‘yan ah.” 

Tumgango si Sehun. “Oo, aking kapatid. Darating na ang pagbabago sa Exordia!” Nagpalakpakan ang madla.

Matapos ang kasiyahan ay nag-usap ng masinsinan ang dalawang magkapatid. Sila ay nasa asotea ng palasyo. Tinabihan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun at tinanong ito, “Ano na ang balak mo? Paano na si Chanyeol at Junmyeon?” 

Huminga ng malalim ang kanyang kapatid. “Gusto ko mang tulungan si Junmyeon ngunit ang batas ay batas. Kailangan niyang pagbayaran ang kanyang mga kasalanan.”

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Naniniwala ka ba na may sala ang ating kapatid?” 

Iniwasan ni Sehun na tingnan si Kyungsoo. “Siyempre hindi. Subalit wala na tayong magagawa. Halos lahat ng patunay ay laban sa kanya.” 

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “At si Chanyeol?” 

“Sinabi niya mismo sa kanyang liham na siya ay magninilay. Ngunit kung hindi siya bumalik matapos ang labinlimang araw ay ipapahanap ko na siya sa mga kawal.” Sagot ni Sehun.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Kung mamarapatin mo ay ngayon pa lang ay hahanapin ko na si Chanyeol.” “Ikaw ang bahala, Kyungsoo.” Sagot ng kanyang kapatid.

Tumalikod si Sehun at naglakad ito papalayo kay Kyungsoo. “Ako ay magpapahinga na. Magandang gabi, aking kapatid.” 

Hindi tumingin si Kyungsoo ngunit sumagot ito. “Magandang gabi… Wang Sehun.” 

Mag-isa na lamang si Kyungsoo sa asotea. Nagmumuni ito. Junmyeon, patawad. Ipinapangako ko sa’yo, papatunayan ko na wala kang sala. Chanyeol, bumalik ka na. Naisip ni Kyungsoo. Tumingala siya at tumingin sa buwan. Kay ganda ng buwan. Sana kasing ganda rin nito ang kapalaran ng aming pamilya. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. Tumalikod na siya at babalik na siya sana sa kanyang silid nang makita niyang nandoon pala si Jongin.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. “J-Jongin? Anong ginagawa mo rito? Baka makita ka ng mga kawal.” 

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Huwag tayo rito mag-usap. Sa talon tayo mag-usap.”

“At paano naman ako makakapunta roon? Gabi na. Ang hirap nang maglakbay sa gubat.” Nanunuyang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay at ngumiti ito. “Ako ang bahala sayo.” Nagulat at namula si Kyungsoo at sabay silang naglaho.

Lumitaw sina Kyungsoo at Jongin gilid ng talon. Muntik nang mahulog si Kyungsoo ngunit nasalo ito ni Jongin. Nagkatitigan ang kanilang mga mata. Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Nginitian siya ni Jongin. Nahimasmasan si Kyungsoo at itinulak niya si Jongin. “S-salamat.” 

Ngumiti muli si Jongin. “Walang anuman.”

Umubo si Kyungsoo. “Ano ang iyong ibabalita?” 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin. “Si Sooman. Ginamit niya ang tatlong nawawalang globo upang lumikha ng mga huwad na tao. 

Nagulat at nalito ang Wangja. “A-ano ang ibig mong sabihin? Naibalik na ang mga globo sa palasyo.” 

Umiling si Jongin. “Huwad ang mga iyon. Sinabi sa amin ni Sooman na ginamit niya ang mga globo para lumikha ng mga nilalang. Ang mga globo na nasa palasyo ay peke.” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “K-kung ganoon… may naglagay nito sa silid aralan ni Junmyeon. Nais ni Sooman patalsikin sa trono ang aking kapatid. Ngunit bakit? Kahit patalsikin niya si Junmyeon ay alam naman niyang isa sa aming magkakapatid ang papalit sa kanya. Ano ang balak mo Sooman?” Huminga siya ng malalim. “Ano naman ang balak niya sa mga nilikha niyang mga tao?” dagdag ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ang alam ko pa lang ay sila ay gagamitin ni Sooman para labanan kayong mga Wangja. Huwag kang mag-alala, itutuloy ko ang aking pagsisiyasat.” Sagot ni Jongin.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kanyang mga mata. “Mag-ingat ka palagi.”

Nginitian ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. “Palagi.” 

Namula si Kyungsoo at umiwas na ito sa mga titig ni Jongin. “K-kung kailangan mo ng tulong, nandito lamang ako.” 

Nginitian niya muli ang Wangja. “H-huwag ka ngang ngumiti ng ngumiti!” Sigaw ni Kyugsoo. 

“Bakit? Natutunaw ka ba?” Pabirong sabi ni Jongin. 

Namula muli si Kyungoo. “H-hoy hindi ah! Tumigil ka nga diyan.”

Naging seryoso na muli si Kyungsoo at nagsalita ito. “Si Baram. Alam mo na ba ang tunay niyang pagkatao?” 

Umiling si Jongin. “Patawad. Hindi pa.”

***

Pumasok si Prinsipe Baram sa laboratoryo ni Sooman. Naglakad ito papalapit kay Sooman. Napansin ni Sooman na naglalakad ito papunta sa kanya at ngumiti ito. “Binabati kita, Baram. Nagtagumpay ka.” 

Umiling si Baram. “Hindi pa ito tapos. Nagsisimula pa lamang tayo. Walang kamalay-malay ang mga Wangja sa mga mangyayari.”

Tumawa si Sooman at hinawakan ang malinaw na tangke kung saan may taong nakapikit. “Konti nalang at mapapabagsak na natin ang mga Wangja.” Lumapit si Baram at niyakap nito si Sooman. “Salamat. Salamat sa iyong mga tulong. Nakakalungkot naman na hindi mo na masasaksihan ang pagbabagong darating sa Exordia.” 

Nalito si Sooman at kumawala ito sa yakap ni Baram. “Ano ang ibig mong sabihin?”

“Alam kong balang araw ay nanaisin mong maging hari ng Exordia. Iisa lamang ang trono at hindi natin ito maaaring paghatian. Nakakasiguro akong papaslangin mo ako balang araw kaya uunahan na kita.”

Biglang hindi makagalaw si Sooman. “Kung inaakala mong mapapaslang mo ako ay nagkakamali ka.”

“Inuulit ko, maraming salamat sa iyong mga tulong. Ako na ang bahala sa iba. Paalam.” Biglang itinapat ni Baram ang kanyang kanang kamay sa leeg ni Sooman at hiniwa niya ang hangin. “S-“ Biglang napugutan ng ulo si Sooman.

May kumatok sa pintuan ng laboratoryo. “Panginoong Sooman, maaari bang pumasok?” Tanong ni Xiumin.

Lumingon si Baram sa pintuan at sumagot ito. “Sige.”

Pumasok sina, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan, Kris at Tao sa laboratoryo. Nanlaki ang mga mata nina Chen at Xiumin. Walang ipinakitang ekspresyon ang mga huwad na tao. Nalilito ang dalawang tao. “A-ano ang nangyari, Prinsipe Baram?” Tanong ni Xiumin.

Pinulot ni Baram ang ulo ni Sooman at itinapon ito sa mga kabalyero. “Simula ngayon ay ako na ang inyong panginoon.”

Yumuko silang lahat. Ngumiti si Luhan. “Tanging ang malalakas lamang ang matitirang buhay.” 

Hinawakan ni Baram ang kanyang maskara. “Tama ka. Sa kasamaang palad ay hindi sapat ang lakas at kakayahan ni Sooman. Siya nga pala, hindi niyo pa pinapakilala ang inyong mga sarili.” Ngumiti muli si Luhan. “Ang ngalan ko ay Luhan.” Sumunod si Kris. “Ako naman si Kris.” Huling nagsalita si Tao. “Ang pangalan ko ay Tao.” Lumuhod sila at sabay sabay nilang nagsalita. “Handa kaming maglingkod sa inyo, Panginoong Baram.”

Lumapit si Baram sa kanyang mga kabalyero at dahan dahan niyang tingnaggal ang kanyang maskara. “Magaling. Ipapatupad natin ang pagbabago sa Exordia.” 

Nagulat at nanlaki ang mga mata nina Xiumin at Chen. “W-wangja Sehun?!” 

Ngumiti si Sehun. “Wang Sehun.”


	11. Chapter 11

Nagalalakad si Junmyeon sa kalye ng Maynila at naliligaw ito. Tatlong araw na siyang naglilibot at gusgusin na ang kanyang itsura. Hindi niya alam ang kanyang gagawin. Naririnig niyang pinag-uusapan siya ng mga tao ngunit hindi niya maintindihan ang kanilang mga sinasabi. 

“May cosplay event ba ngayon? Ang lakas ng trip ni kuya ‘o. Ansave ng costume ni koya.” 

C-cosplay? A-ansave? Ano ang mga katagang winika niya? Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili.

Lumapit si Junmyeon sa isang babaeng naglalakad at nagtanong ito. “Paumanhin ngunit nasaan ako?” 

Nairita ang babae. “Tanga ka ba? Di mo alam na nasa Maynila ka? Lumayo ka nga ang dumi dumi mo.” 

Ilang beses nagtanong si Junmyeon sa mga tao ngunit itinaboy siya ng mga ito. 

May dalawang kahina-hinalang lalaki na nakatingin sa kanya at nag-uusap ang mga ito. “Pare, mukhang mayaman ‘tong lalaking to. Pagtripan nga natin.” Ngumiti silang dalawa at nagtawanan.

Lumapit ang mga lalaki at kinausap si Junmyeon. “Nawawala ka ba? Saan ka pupunta baka pwede ka naming matulungan?”   
Ngumiti at tumango si Junmyeon Bumuntong hininga siya. “Oo. Sa totoo lang ay hindi ko alam ang aking paroroonan. Ngayon lamang ako nakapunta sa mundong ito.” 

Naguluhan ang dalawang lalaki at nagkamot sila ng ulo. “May sayad ata.” Sabi noong isang lalaki. Ngumiti sila at nagsalita muli. “Baka sa cosplay event ka pupunta. Halika, sasamahan ka naming.” 

Nalito si Junmyeon. “C-cosplay?” 

“Oo cosplay! Naka-costume ka eh.” 

Hindi ko alam ang kanilang mga sinasabi ngunit mukhang wala akong magagawa kundi sumama sa kanila. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Naglakad sila at dinala nila si Junmyeon sa isang eskina. May inilabas silang mga kutsilyo at pinagbantaan si Junmyeon. “Holdap ‘to! Ibigay mo ang mga pera mo!” 

Nagulat si Junmyeon at naguguluhan siya sa nangyayari. “H-holdap?” 

Sumagot ang dalawang magnanakaw. “Oo, holdap! Amin na ang pera mo pati cellphone mo!” 

Hindi ko alam iyon ngunit mukhang balak nila akong paslangin. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. Itinapat niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa mga magnanakaw na tila ito ay isang baril. 

Tumawa ang dalawang magnanakaw. “Niloloko mo ba kami? Huwag mo nga kaming patawanin. Ibigay mo nalang pera mo boy para hindi ka namin saktan!” 

Nalito si Junymeon at naging seryoso ang kanyang mukha. “Anong nakakatawa rito?” Biglang may lumabas na mainit na tubig sa kanyang hintuturo at tinamaan ang mga magnanakaw. Tumagos ang tubig sa kanilang katawan at tumalsik ang mga ito. 

Natakot at nanginig ang mga magnanakaw. “W-wag kang lalapit! Demonyo ka!” 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon at nilapitan ang mga ito. “Ngayon alam niyo nang hindi ako nagbibiro.” 

Sumugod bigla iyong isang magnanakaw at pinagtangkaan siyang saksakin. “Mamatay ka nang halimaw ka!” 

Nakailag si Junmyeon ngunit hindi niya namalayan na na lumusob din iyong isa pang magnanakaw. Nasaksak niya si Junmyeon sa tiyan. Nagulat si Junmyeon. Hinawakan niya ang dibdib noong magnanakaw at biglang may lumabas na tubig sa kanyang mga palad. Tumalsik ito. 

“Shuta ka!” Sigaw noong isang magnanakaw. Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ng masama ito. Susugod pa rapat ang magnanakaw ngunit natakot na ito at biglang tumakbo. Tumayo ang kasama niya at tumakbo rin. Hinihingal si Junmyeon at hinawakan niya ang kanyang tiyan. Nakita niya ang dugo sa kanyang mga palad at siya ay nahimatay.

Nagising si Junmyeon sa isang ospital. Napalitan ang kanyang damit ng pangkaraniwang suot ng mga pasyente at may nakaturok na karayom sa kanyang kamay. “Nasaan ako?” mahina niyang sinabi. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Wika ng isang matipunong lalaki na nakaputi. Nakangiti ito sa kanya.

Ano raw? Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili. “Sino ka? Paano ako nakapunta rito?” 

Ngumiti ang makisig na lalaki. “I’m doctor Yixing Zhang. I found you passed out sa streets so I brought you here sa hospital.” 

Naguluhan si Junmyeon. “Ha? Ano ang wikang iyong sinasalita?” 

Nguimiti muli si Yixing. “Ah, pasensya. Ako si Yixing Zhang at isa akong doktor. Ako ang nagdala sayo sa ospital.” 

Hindi pa rin maunawaan ni Junmyeon ang mga sinasabi ni Yixing. “Doktor? Ospital?” 

Huminga nang malalim ang doktor. “Ako ay isang manggagamot. Ang osipital ay isang lugar kung saan ginagamot ang mga taong may sakit.” 

Nainitindihan na ni Junmyeon si Yixing. Bumuka ang kanyang bibig at tumango siya. “Ahhhh. Isa kang manggagamot?” 

Ngumiti si Yixing. “Oo. Ako ang nag-opera sa iyong mga sugat. Buti nahanap kita kundi ay patay ka na.” 

Ngumiti rin si Junmyeon, nahihiya. “Ah, Salamat.”

Umupo si Yixing sa tabi ng kama. “Ano pala ang pangalan mo?”

Sumagot ang Wangja, “Junmyeon.”

Ngumiti si Yixing. “Junmyeon… Saan ka nakatira? Bakit parang kakaiba ang pananamit mo noong nakita kita pati na rin ang pananalita mo?”

Huminga ng malalim si Junmyeon. “Hindi ka siguro maniniwala sa akin ngunit hindi ako galing sa mundo niyo.”

Nalito si Yixing. “Huh? What do you mean? Ano ang ibig mong sabihin?” 

“Ako ay nanggaling sa Sumatria at nakatira ako sa kaharian ng Exordia.”Sagot ni Junmyeon.

Hindi maunawaan ni Yixing si Junmyeon at kinamot niya ang kanyang ulo. “Exordia???”

Tumango si Junmyeon. 

Pinilit ni Yixing na intindihin si Junmyeon. “Okaaay. Ano naman ang ginagawa mo rito?” 

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. “Pinagkamalang ako ang pumaslang sa aking ina kaya ipinatapon ako sa mundo ng mga tao.”

Lalong nalito si Yixing at hindi ito makaimik. 

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ang doktor. “Sinasabi ko na nga bang hindi ka maniniwala.” 

“Mahirap ngang paniwalaan ang iyong mga sinabi. Huwag kang magagalit sa aking itatanong ngunit nababaliw ka na ba? Nagdodroga ka ba?” Tanong ni Yixing. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. “Hindi ako baliw ah. Nagsasabi ako ng totoo! Droga? Ano ang droga?” 

Tumayo si Yixing. “Saglit lang. Ipapa-drug at psychiatric test kita. Malakas na ata ang tama mo.” 

Test? Ano iyon? Ngunit mukhang hindi ito maganda. Mapipilitan ata akong ipakita ang aking mga kapangyarihan para maniwala siya sakin. Wika niya sa kanyang sarili.

Aalis na sana si Yixing nang tinawag ito ni Junmyeon. “Sandali! Sandali lang. Kaya kong patunayan na nagsasabi ako ng katotohanan.” 

Lumingon ang doktor sa kanya. Binuksan ni Junymeon ang kanyang mga palad at biglang may lumabas na bolang tubig.

Namangha si Yixing. “I-it can’t be. Is this real?” Lumapit ang doctor sa kanya. “P-paano mo nagawa ‘yon?” 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “May kapangyarihan akong gumawa ng tubig. Kaya ko ring manipulahin ito.” 

Umupo muli si Yixing sa tabi ng kama. “Okay. I believe you. Naniniwala na ako.” 

Ngumiti ang Wangja. “Totoo ba yan? Salamat.”

Nag-iisip si Yixing. “Hmmm… Kung hindi ka taga-rito, wala ka sigurong tinutuluyan. Wala ka ring pambayad sa ospital. Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it. I’ll also let you stay at my house.” 

Naguluhan si Junmyeon. “Pambayad? Paumanhin ngunit hindi kita naiintindihan.” 

Ngumiti ang doktor. “Ako na ang bahala sa’yo. Huwag kang mag-alala. Papatirahin kita sa bahay ko.”

Nginitian niya si Yixing. “Maraming salamat. Ngunit bakit mo ako tinutulungan?” 

Ngumiti muli ang doktor. “Hindi ko rin alam. For some reason, magaan ang loob ko sa’yo.”

Matapos bayaran ni Yixing ang pagpapaospital kay Junmyeon ay dinala niya ang Wangja sa isang kainan. Napansin ni Junmyeon na makulay ang lugar at may may malaking bubuyog sa pintuan nito. “Nasaan tayo?” 

Ngumiti si Yixing at inakbayan niya ang prinsipe. “Kakain tayo. Masarap dito sa Jollibee. Libre ko.”

Pumasok silang dalawa at binati sila ng isang babae. “Hi ma’am/sir welcome to Jollibee.” 

Nalito si Junmyeon. Ngumiti si Yixing at nagsalita ito. “We’ll have two chickenjoys with spaghetti plus dalawang extra rice. Dalawang peach mango pie na rin. Thank you.” Nagbayad si Yixing habang binibigay ng babae ang kanilang mga pagkain. 

Natutuwa at natatakam si Junmyeon. Halos tatlong araw na siyang hindi nakakakain. 

“Tara. Let’s seat there.” Sabi ni Yixing.

Pagkaupo nila ay ibinigay ng doktor kay Junmyeon ang kanyang mga pagkain. “Kain na tayo. Masarap yan. Jollibee’s my favorite.” 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. Gusto na niyang kumain ngunit hindi siya marunong gumamit ng kutsara at tinidor. “Paumanhin.”

Mabilis na nalaman ni Yixing kung ano ang nais sabihin ni Junmyeon. “Ah, ganito ang paggamit sa kutsara at tinidor.” Tinusok niya ang spaghetti at inikot ito. Inilapit niya ito sa bibig ni Junmyeon para subuuan ito. “Ahhh.” Kinain ni Junmyeon ang spaghetti. Nasarapan ito. 

Mabilis kumain si Junmyeon sapagkat gutom ito. “Tama ka nga, masarap nga ito.” Sinawsaw niya ang chickenjoy sa gravy at sinubo ito ng buo.

Tumawa si Yixing. “Hinay hinay lang.” Napansin ng doktor na may amos si Junmyeon sa labi. Hinawakan niya ang mga labi ng Wangja at tinanggal niya ang dumi sa labi nito. “Teka lang may dumi ka sa labi.” Wika ni ni Yixing. 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon, nahihiya. “Ah, salamat.”

Matapos nilang kumain ay pumunta na sila sa bahay ni Yixing. Malaki at maaliwalas ang kanyang bahay. Umakyat sila sa ikalawang palabag ng bahay at pumasok sila sa isang silid. “Ito ang magiging kwarto mo, Junmyeon. If nagugutom ka may pagkain sa ref. Huwag kang mahiya. Make yourself at home.” Sabi ni Yixing. 

Hindi naintindihan ni Junmyeon ang mga iwinika ni Yixing ngunit ngumiti na lamang siya. “Maraming salamat ulit, Yixing.”

Lumabas si Junmyeon ng kanyang silid nang narinig niyang may kausap si Yixing sa asotea gamit ang kanyang telepono. “Yes, He’s staying here at my house. He doesn’t have a place to stay so I offered my house.” Sabi ni Yixing. 

Lumapit si Junmyeon papuntang asotea. Narinig niyang tumawa si Yixing. “I know he’s weird but he’s kinda handsome and cute.” Hindi niya maunawaan ang mga sinasabi ng doktor. “Yes, he’s my type, Jackson.” 

“Yixing.” Tinawag siya ni Junmyeon.

Nagulat ang doktor, “Oh, shit. I have to go. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Lumingon siya kay Junmyeon, namumula. “J-Junmyeon, gising ka na pala. G-gutom ka na ba? I’ll cook dinner.”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Bakit ka namumula?” 

Tumawa ang doktor at hinawakan ang kanyang batok. “Ah, wala wala. May kausap lang ako kanina sa telepono.” Thank God he doesn’t understand English. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. “Tara sa kusina, magluluto ako.” Dagdag ni Yixing.

Matapos magluto ni Yixing ay inihain niya ito kay Junmyeon. “Nagluto ako ng Chinese Food. Mas masarap yan sa Chowking.”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon at natatakam ito. “Salamat, Yixing.” Kumuha siya ng kanin at inilagay ito sa kanyang plato.

Habang sila ay kumakain ay tinanong ni Yixing si Junmyeon, “Magkwento ka naman tungkol sa Exordia. Anong klaseng lugar ‘yon?”

Huminga ng malalim ang Wangja. “Hmmm… Paano ko ba sisimulan? Ang aming ina, si Reyna Baekhee-“ 

“Reyna? Prinsipe ka?” Singit ni Yixing. 

Tumango si Junmyeon. “May tatlo pa akong kapatid na prinsipe rin. Ako ang tagapagmana sa trono ng Exordia.”

Namangha si Yixing. “Wow. Ngunit bakit ikaw ang pinagbintangang pumatay sa nanay mo?” 

Nilunok ni Junmyeon ang kanyang kinakain at uminom siya ng tubig. “Nahanap ang bakas ng aking mga daliri sa punyal na kumitil sa buhay ng aking ina. Hindi ko alam kung paano nangyari iyon. Hindi ko nga nahawakan o nakita iyong punyal na iyon sa buong buhay ko.” 

“Maybe someone’s trying to frame you. Baka may nagbabalak na patalsikin ka sa trono?” Sagot ni Yixing.

Uminom muli ng tubig ang Wangja. “Hindi ko rin alam. Kung meron man ay hindi naman sila ang uupo sa trono. May tatlo pa akong kapatid na maaaring maging hari. Maliban nalang kung isa sa mga kapatid ang nagbalak na patalsikin ako.” 

Tumango si Yixing. “Malay mo isa nga sakanila.”

Umiling si Junmyeon. “Hindi iyon magagawa ng aking mga kapatid.” 

Iniba ni Yixing ang paksa ng usapan. “So, makakauwi ka pa ba ng Exordia?” 

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. “Hindi ko alam kung makakauwi pa ako. Nasa Exordia ang susi sa lagusan. Maliban nalang kung may ibang paraan para makabalik.”

Ngumiti si Yixing. “Huwag kang mag-alala. Tutulungan kitang makauwi.”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Salamat, Yixing. Maramang salamat. Ang dami mo nang naitulong sa akin.” Ang bait niya. Sobrang bait. Gwapo na nga mabait na. Parang si Minho. Sabi ng Wangja sa kanyang sarili at bigla siyang nalungkot.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Yixing.

Pinilit ni Junmyeon ngumiti. “Ah, wala. May naalala lamang ako.”

“May nami-miss ka ba sa Exordia?” Tanong ni Yixing. 

“Miss?” Nalito si Junmyeon.

“May naalala ka bang mga minamahal mo sa Exordia? Ang pamilya mo?” 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. Naaalala ko sila ngunit may isa pa akong tao na naalala.

“Ang iyong kasintahan?” Tanong ng doktor.

Tumango si Junmyeon. “Oo. Minho ang kanyang ngalan. Magkatulad kasi kayong dalawa. Mabait.” 

Tumingin si Yixing sa gilid at bumulong ito. “Ay may jowa… sayang.”

“Ano iyon?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Namula si Yixing, “Ah… gusto mo ba ng panghimagas?” 

Tumango ang prinsipe. “Sige, salamat.” 

Inabot ni Yixing ang saging sa lamesa at ibinigay ito kay Junmyeon. “Ang sarap ng saging mo.” Wika ng Wangja. Hindi napigilang tumawa ni Yixing. 

Nang matapos silang kumain ng hapunan ay umkyat na sila sa ikalawang palapag ng bahay. Ihinatid ni Yixing si Junmyeon sa kanyang silid. Binuksan ni Junmyeon ang pintuan at lumingon ito kay Yixing. “Maraming salamat sa hapunan, Yixing. Magandang gabi.”

Nginitian ng doktor ang Wangja. “Walang anuman. Magandang gabi, Junmyeon.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Jongin, dalhin mo ako sa muog ni Sooman.” Wika ni Kyungsoo. 

Umiling si Jongin. “Hindi maaari. Mapapahamak ka. Ako nalang ang magsisiyasat.” 

Inirapan ng Wangja si Jongin. “Gusto kong makita ang mga ginawa ni Sooman gamit ang sarili kong mga mata. Hindi mo na ako mapipigilan. Dalhin mo nalang ako roon.” 

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Sige sige. Alam ko namang hindi kita mapipigilan. Hawakan mo na ang aking kamay.” 

Namula si Kyungsoo. Biglang hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Akin na nga. Ang bagal mo eh.” 

“Jo-“ Naglaho na sila.

Lumitaw sila sa isang lugar na napapalibutan ng mga bundok at bato. “Nandito na tayo. Mag-ingat ka.” Sabi ni Jongin. 

“Bakit hindi pa tayo sa loob lumitaw?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Ah, oo nga pala. Pasensya na di ko naisip.” 

“Ano ba ya-“ Hinawakan muli ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at naglaho na sila.

Lumitaw sila sa ibabaw ng kama ni Jongin, nakapatong si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at namula siya. Nginitian siya ni Jongin at dahan-dahan nitong nilapit ang kanyang mga mukha kay Kyungsoo. 

“H-Hoy!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay tulak kay Jongin. 

Tumawa si Jongin. “Ang sarap mong asarin.” 

“Sige subukan mo ulit gawin ‘yon. Kamao ko ang lalapit sa mukha mo.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Halika na. Pupunta tayo sa laboratoryo ni Sooman.” Naunang umalis ng silid si Jongin at sumunod si Kyungsoo. Mas alam ni Jongin ang muog kaya hinahayaan lang ni Kyungsoo ito at sumusunod lamang siya. Dahan dahan silang naglalakad sa mga pasilya at iniiwasan ang mga kawal. 

Nang makarating sila sa tapat ng pintuan ng laboratoryo ay bumulong si Jongin. “Nandito na tayo.” Narinig nila na may mga boses sa loob. “Ngunit may mga tao sa loob.” Dagdag ng kabalyero. 

“Ako na ang bahala.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Huwag mong sabihin na susugod ka.” 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Panoorin mo ako.” Umilaw ang kanang kamao ni Kyungsoo at sinuntok niya ang pintuan. Tumalsik ang pinto at nagulat ang mga tao sa loob ng laboratoryo. 

“Magandang gabi mga puta!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

Nagulat si Sehun at dali dali nitong isinuot ang kanyang maskara. “Mga kabalyero, paslangin ang Wangja!” 

Biglang hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto mo bang mamatay?” Naglaho silang dalawa. 

Susugod na dapat sina Xiumin ngunit hindi nila makita si Kyungsoo. “Nasaan na ang Wangja?” “Hindi ko siya makita. 

Bakit siya biglang naglaho?” Tanong ni Luhan. 

Nagtaka si Chen. “Hindi kaya… Hindi maaari.”

Biglang lumitaw sina Kyungsoo at Jongin at itinapon ng kabalyero ang Wangja papalapit kay Kris. “Pota ka!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay suntok sa dibdib ni Kris. Tumalsik si Kris at tumama ito sa pader. 

“Baram! Sino ka ba?!” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

Tumawa si Baram. “Hindi na mahalaga kung sino ako. Ngunit kung gusto mo talagang malaman ay dapat mamatay ka muna.”

Susugurin dapat ni Kyungsoo si Baram ngunit bigla siyang lumutang. Nakatapat ang mga kamay ni Luhan kay Kyungsoo. Tumingin siya kay Luhan. Nasa kanya ang kapangyarihan ng isa sa mga globo, ang kakayahang magpalutang ng mga bagay. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. 

“Hoy ibaba mo ako!” Sigaw ng Wangja.

Ngumiti si Luhan. “Sige ba.” Tumalsik si Kyungsoo patungo sa pader. 

Tatama dapat ito ngunit naglaho si Jongin papunta sa kanya at nasalo ito. “S-salamat.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Kai! Bakit mo nagawang magtaksil sa amin?!” Tanong ni Xiumin. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin. “Ayoko na maging alipin. Ayoko na maging alipin ng kasamaan.” 

Napatulala si Xiumin. 

“Isa kang kahihiyan sa mga kabalyero ng kamatayan!” Sigaw ni Kris. Lumipad ito ng mabilis papunta kay Jongin. Nagulat si Jongin. 

“Jongin!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay suntok sa tagiliran ni Kris. Tumalsik si Kris at tumama sa sahig. Nasa kanya ang kapangyarihang lumipad. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

“Kyungsoo, wala tayong laban sa kanilang lahat. Kailangan na nating umalis bago pa tayo mamatay.” Sabi ni Jongin.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Sandali lang. Bigyan mo ako ng isang minuto. Ilapit mo ako kay Baram.” Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at naglaho sila.

Biglang lumitaw si Kyungsoo sa harapan ni Baram. Nagulat si Baram. Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Baram at tumalsik ito sa pader. Nasira ang kalahati ng maskara ni baram ngunit walang gumagalaw sa kanilang lahat. 

Naglakad si Tao papunta kay Baram at itinapat niya ang kanyang kamay sa sirang maskara. Naayos ang maskara sa pamamagitan ng kanyang kakayahan na manipulahin ang oras. Naibalik niya ang maskara sa dati nitong estado bago masira ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti si Tao. “Buti nalang tinigil ko ang daloy ng oras sa laboratoryo.” Pumalakpak si Tao at biglang gumalaw na ang mga tao.

Nalito si Kyungsoo. Nasuntok ko si Balam ah. Bakit hindi nasira ang kanyang maskara? Nakita kong nasira ang kanyang maskara. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. Tumingin siya kay Tao. Nasa kanya ang kakayahang manipulahin ang oras? Dagdag ni Kyungsoo.

“Kung ako sa inyo tatakas na ako.” Sabi ni Chen. “Napapalibutan namin kayo. Wala kayong laban.” Dagdag nito.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Wag mo akong hinahamon. Wag ako!” Sumugod siya papalapit kay Chen at sinuntok niya ito. Tumalbog si Chen sa aparato na kumukonekta sa malinaw na tangke na may huwad na encantado. Nanlaki ang mga mata nilang lahat.

“Kyungsoo! Tara na!” Sigaw ni Jongin. Naghawak ang kanilang kamay at naglaho na sila.

“Chen umalis ka na diyan!” Sigaw ni Xiumin. Tumakbo si Chen papalayo sa aparato at naglabas ito ng apoy at kuryente. Biglang kumulo ang tubig na nasa loob ng tangke. Nagising ang huwad na encantado sa loob ng tangke. Biglang sumabog ang tangke. Nakatayo na ang nilalang. Nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun. 

“AAAAHHH!” Sigaw ng huwad na tao. Biglang nagkaroon ng pagsabog at kasabay nito ay lumiwag ng matindi ang buong silid.

Nakadapa si Sehun at ang mga kabalyero. Hindi na nila makita ang nilalang. Tumayo si Sehun. “Hanapin niyo ang huwad na encantado!” 

Yumuko sila Xiumin. “Masusunod, Wang Sehun.”

Tumatakbo ang lalaki sa mga pasilya ng muog. Hinahanap niya ang daan papalabas.

“Tumigil ka!” Sigaw ng isang kawal. 

Kinabahan siya. Itinapat niya ang kanyang kamay sa kawal at biglang may lumabas na ilaw sa kanyang palad. Tumabog ang kawal. Wala siyang makitang daan papalabas.

Nakita na siya nina Xiumin at Chen. “Hindi ka namin sasaktan. Sumama ka na sa amin.” Sabi ni Chen. 

Hinihingal ang lalaki. Idinikit niya ang kanyang palad sa pader ng muog. Sumabog ito. Nagulat sina Chen. Tumalon ang lalaki papalabas ng muog. Tumakbo siya patungo sa gubat. 

“Ayoko na bahala siya sa buhay niya.” Sabi ni Chen.

Lumitaw sa talon sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. “Gusto mo na talagang mamatay ‘no?” Hirit ni Jongin.

 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Muntik ko nang malaman ang pagkatao ni Baram!”

Inirapan ni Jongin ang Wangja. “Nalaman mo nga pero mamamatay ka naman.”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. “Oo na. Hindi dapat ako sumugod ng basta basta. Pero tama ka, huwad nga ang mga globo na nasa palasyo. Iyong tatlong tao na nakalaban ko, nasa kanila ang mga kapangyarihan ng globo.” Huminga si Kyungsoo. “Salamat. Salamat dahil nandoon ka. Kung wala ka ay siguro patay na ako ngayon.” 

Ngumiti si Jongin at tinapik nito ang ulo niya. “Hinding hindi kita pababayaan Kyungsoo.” 

Namula si Kyungsoo. “S-siya nga pala, wala ka nang matutuluyan. B-bukas ang palasyo para sa’yo.” 

Ngumiti muli si Jongin. “Talaga? Maaari bang sa silid mo ako matulog?” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “H-hindi pwede ano ba! Ang daming silid sa palasyo bakit ka makikisiksik sa akin?” Tumawa si Jongin. Tumahimik si Kyungsoo.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Jongin. 

“May naalala lamang ako. Iyong encantado na nasa loob ng tangke kanina, parang nakikilala ko ang kanyang wangis.” 

“Kaninong wangis naman?” Sagot ni Jongin. 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Hindi… Baka namalikmata lamang ako.” 

Naguluhan si Jongin. “Ano iyon?” 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “Wala. Huwag na nating intindihin. Umuwi na tayo.”

Nang dumating sila sa palasyo ay binati sila ni Yerim. “Magandang gabi, Wangja Kyungsoo. Sino ang inyong kasama?” 

“Yerim, siya ay isang panauhin. Pakihatid naman ang aking bisita sa kanyang magiging silid.” Malumanay na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tumango ang punong dama. 

Inasar ni Jongin ang prinsipe. “Ayaw mo talagang magtabi sa isang kama?” 

Tinampal ng Wangja ang braso ng kabalyero. “Tigilan mo nga ako.” 

Tumawa si Yerim. Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ng masama ang dama. “May nakakatawa ba?” 

Umiling si Yerim. “Wala, Wangja Kyungsoo.” 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Dalian niyo na. Pagod na ako.”

Tumango ang dama. “Halika na, ihahatid kita sa iyong silid.” 

Nginitian ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. “Magandang gabi, Kyungsoo. Nawa’y mapanaginipan mo ako.” 

Nanlisik ang mga mata ng Prinsipe. “Pasaway ka talaga!” Tumawa lang si Jongin.


	13. Chapter 13

May umiinom na usa sa gilid ng ilog. Nagtatago si Chanyeol sa mga puno upang hindi siya makita nito. Dahan dahan niyang itinapat ang kanyang hintuturo sa hayop. “Patawad.” Ani ng Wangja. 

Biglang may apoy na balang lumabas sa kanyang daliri at nabaril ang usa. Umiyak ang usa at ito ay natumba. Naglakad si Chanyeol papalapit sa hayop at pagkarating niya sa gilid nito ay patay na ang usa. 

“Patawad ulit. Ako’y nagugutom lamang.” Sabi niya. Binuhat niya ang hayop at naglakad ang prinsipe papalayo sa ilog.

Iniihaw na niya ang usa at nagsimula na siyang kumain. Nang matapos siyang kumain ay pumasok na siya sa kanyang kubo na ginawa niya noong umalis siya sa palasyo. Humiga na siya sa kanyang kama. Tatlumpung minuto siyang pabaling baling sa kanyang kama. Hindi siya makatulog. Tumayo siya sa kanyang pagkakahiga at lumabas siya sa kubo. Bumuntong hininga ang prinsipe.

Hindi makatulog si Chanyeol. Maraming bagay ang pumapasok sa kanyang isipan. Paulit ulit niyang naaalala ang mga nangyari noong mga nakaraang araw. Malungkot pa rin siya sa pagpanaw ng kanyang ina at sa pagpapatapon kay Junmyeon. Magiging maayos bang muli ang aking pamilya? Magiging masaya ba ulit kaming magkakapatid? Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili.

Nagpasya si Chanyeol pagurin ang kanyang sarili para makatulog. Tumakbo siya sa kagubatan at nag-ensayo. Inilabas niya ang kanyang espada at sinimulan niyang tamaan ang isang puno habang sumisigaw. Sa kanyang ika-isang daan na tira ay tumigil ang prinsipe at nagsimulang umiyak.

Pagkauwi ni Chanyeol sa kanyang kuta ay bumagsak siya sa kanyang kama at nakatulog na ang Wangja.

Kinaumagahan ay nagising si Chanyeol sa mga boses ng mga kawal na nag-uusap. Lumabas siya ng kanyang kubo. “M-Minho? Anong ginagawa niyo rito?” wika ng prinsipe. 

Yumuko ang heneral at mga kawal. “Wangja Chanyeol, nagawi lamang kami sa bahaging ito ng kagubatan nang nakita naman na may kubong nakatayo. Hindi naming aakalain na kayo ang nakatira rito. Mas mabuti ata kung sumama ka na samin.” 

Umiling ang prinsipe. “Patawad, Minho ngunit ayaw ko pang umuwi. Hindi pa panahon para bumalik ako ng Exordia. Babalik ako ng kusa kapag natapos na akong magnilaynilay. Sana ay maintindihan niyo.” 

Tumango ang heneral. “Masusunod, Wangja. Ibabalita nalang namin kay Wang Sehun at Wangja Kyungsoo ang iyong kalagayan.” 

Nagulat si Chanyeol. “Wang Sehun? Si Sehun ang nanalo sa laban?” 

Tumango muli si Minho. “Oo. Hindi ko rin inaakala na mananalo ang bunso niyong kapatid. May tinatago pala siyang lakas.” 

Ngumiti ang prinsipe. “Akalain mo nga naman ‘no. Ang pilyo naming kapatid ang magiging hari ng Exordia.” Tumawa silang dalawa. 

“O siya, kinakailangan na naming umalis. Sana ay maging ligtas ka lagi, Wangja Chanyeol. Paalam.” Wika ni Minho.

Ngumiti muli si Chanyeol. “Salamat, Minho.” Yumuko ang mga kawal at nagsialisan na ang mga ito.

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. Bakit parang ang dali dali para sa kanya? Matalik na kaibigan niya si Junmyeon ngunit bakit parang wala lang sa kanya ang mga nangyari? Nakakasiguro akong tinitiis din niya ang sakit. Sabagay, may tungkulin pa rin kasi siyang kailangang gampanan. Naisip ng Wangja.

Naramdaman niyang kumulo ang kanyang tiyan. Ininit niya ang tiring usa noong isang araw at kumain siya ng agahan. Matapos ng kanyang almusal ay naglibot ito sa kagubatan para magmuni-muni.

Habang naglalakad ay nakita niyang nagtitipon ang mga hayop sa isang bahagi ng kagubatan. Dahan dahan siyang lumapit at nanood. Napansin niya na pinalilbutan ng mga hayop at mga paru-paru ang isang lalaki. Pilak ang kulay ng kanyang buhok at wala siyang saplot. Nakangiti ito sa mga hayop. 

Nang nakita ni Chanyeol ang kanyang wangis ay nagulat ito. “Ina?” 

Nagulat din ang lalaki at napansin nito ang prinsipe.

Dahan dahang naglakad si Chanyeol papalapit sa misteryosong lalaki at tinanong niya ito. “B-bakit nasa iyo ang wangis ng aking ina?”

Nalito ang lalaki “W-wangis?” Hahawakan sana ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng lalaki ngunit tinampal nito ang kanyang kamay. 

“H-huwag kang mag-alala. Hindi kita sasaktan.” Sabi ng Wangja. 

Nakatitig laman sa kanya ang lalaki. 

Nang mahawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga pisngi nito ay nagtaka siya. “Hindi maaari. Paano?” Hindi umiimik ang lalaki.

“A-ano ang iyong ngalan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Ngalan?” Sagot ng misteryosong lalaki. 

“Oo. Pangalan.” Sabi ng prinsipe. Hindi umimik ang lalaki. 

“Wala kang pangalan?” Tanong ng Wangja. 

Umiling ang lalaki. 

“Hmmm… Alam ko na!” Natutuwang sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun! Baek dahil kamukha mo ang aking ina at Hyun dahil mukha namang mabait at matalino.” Dagdag niya, nakangiti. 

Ngumiti rin si Baekhyun. “Baek… Hyun.”

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun mula baba hanggang taas. “Uhh.. Baekhyun, saan ka nakatira? Bakit wala kang mga damit?” 

Nalito si Baekhyun. “Nakatira? Damit?” 

Tumango ang prinsipe. “Oo. Saan ka nakatira?” 

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at sumimangot ito. “Hi-hindi ko alam…” 

Nagkamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. “Hindi mo alam? May naaalala ka bang kahit anong kaalaman tungkol sayo?” 

Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun at umiling lamang ito. 

Naguluhan si Chanyeol. “Hala siya. Huwag kang mag-alala. Tutulungan kita.” Nakangiti nitong sagot. “Pero bago ‘yon, halika muna sa kuta ko. Magbihis ka muna.” Dagdag ng prinsipe.

Habang naglalakad sila pabalik sa kubo ay hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na mag-isip. Bakit niya kawangis niya ang aking ina? Saan siya nanggaling? Sino ba talaga si Baekhyun? Tiningnan niya ang lalaki ngunit nginingitian laman siya nito. 

Nang makarating sila sa kuta ay binigyan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng mga damit. Pagkalabas nila ng kubo ay biglang umilaw ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at nahimatay ito bigla. “Baekhyun!” Sigaw ng Wangja. 

Nanginginig si Baekhyun. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay nito at sumigaw muli. “Baekhyun! Anong nangyayari? Baekhyun! Huwag mo akong iwan!” T

umigil ang panginginig ni Baekhyun at dahan dahan nitong minulat ang kanyang mga mata. “Ch-Chanyeol?” sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Nagulat ang prinsipe. “P-paano mo nalaman ang aking pangalan? Hindi ko pa nasasabi ang ngalan ko sa’yo.”

Bumuntung hininga si Baekhyun. “Hi-hindi ko alam ngunit para sa ilang kadahilanan ay nalaman ko ang iyong pangalan.”

Naguluhan ang Wangja. Sino ka ba talaga? Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili. 

Tinulungan niyang makatayo si Baekhyun. “Kaya ka siguro nahimatay dahil gutom ka na. Saglit lang, iinitin ko lang ang pagkain. Magtanghalian na tayo.” 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “S-salamat.”

Kumakain sila sa may apoy nang nagtanong muli si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, wala ka talagang naaalala?” 

Nilunok ni Baekhyun ang kinakain niyang usa at sumagot ito. “Patawad. Wala talaga akong maalala.” 

Uminom si Chanyeol ng tubig. “Paano ka nakapunta sa kagubatan?” 

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Iyon naaalala ko. Tumakas ako sa isang muog. May mga tao kasing humahabol sakin.” 

Nabigla si Chanyeol. “Muog? Sino iyong mga humahabol sa iyo?” 

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Oo. Iyong muog na napapalibutan ng mga bundok at bato. Hindi ko rin sila kilala ngunit may masama ata silang balak sa akin.”

“Hindi ka naman namin sasaktan kung sumama ka lang samin ng maayos.” Biglang sumulpot si Kris na lumilipad papalapit sa kanila. Kasama nito si Luhan.

Nagulat si Baekhyun. “P-paano niyo ako nahanap? H-huwag kayong lalapit.” 

Ngumiti si Luhan. “Hindi ka mahirap hanapin dahil kami ay may mga kapangyarihan.” 

Sumingit si Chanyeol. “Hanggang diyan nalang kayo.” 

“Wala kang kinalaman dito, Wangja.” Sagot ni Kris. 

“Sumama ka na samin at walang mapapahamak.” Dagdag ni Luhan. 

Naging pula ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. “Umalis na kayo.” 

Kinutya ni Kris ang prinsipe. “Ano ang gagawin mo?” 

Sumigaw si Chanyeol at may lumabas na apoy sa kanyang mga mata. Tinamaan si Kris at sumalpok ito sa puno. Itinapat ni Luhan ang kanyang mga palad kay Baekhyun at lumutang ito. “Itigil na natin ito.” 

“Baekhyun!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol. 

Tumawa si Luhan. “Baekhyun? ‘Yan ang ngalan mo? Magpaalam ka na sa Wangja.” 

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. “Ch-Chanyeol…” 

“Aaaargh!!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol at biglang may lumabas na naman na apoy sa kanyang mga mata. 

Ngumiti si Luhan at itinapat ang kanyang kabilang palad sa apoy. “Walang saysay ang laban na ito. Tumigil ka na.” 

Tumigil sa hangin ang apoy. “Nngh… Arrghh!” 

Nilalabanan ng prinsipe ang kapangyarihan ni Luhan. Tumawa si Luhan. Itinulak ni Luhan ang apoy gamit ang kanyang kakayahan. Bumalik ang apoy at tinamaan si Chanyeol. Tumalbog ang prinsipe at tumama sa lupa. 

“Chanyeol!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun. “

Tara na. Marami na tayong nasayang na oras.” Sabi ni Kris. 

Tinginan ni Baekhhyun ng masama ang dalawang kabalyero at umilaw ang kanyang katawan. “AAAAAHHHH!!” May enerhiyang lumabas kay Baekhyun at tinamaan sina Kris at Luhan.

Nakawala siya sa kapangyarihan ni Luhan. Hinihingal si Baekhyun ngunit pinuntahan nito ang Wangja. “Chanyeol! Ayos ka lang ba?” 

“B-Baekhyun? P-paano mo nagawa ‘yon?” Tanong ng prinsipe. Tinulungan niyang makatayo si Chanyeol. 

“Mamaya na tayo mag-usap. Tumakas na tayo.” Tumango si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Sabay silang tumakbo papalayo sa mga kabalyero.

Nakahanap sila ng kuweba na pagtataguan. Hinihingal silang dalawa. Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Salamat sa pagtanggol mo sa’kin.” 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Salamat din.” 

Napansin ni Baekhyun na may sugat si Chanyeol sa mukha. Hinawakan nito ang pisngi ng prinsipe. “Nagkasugat ka pa dahil sakin.” Nagkatitigan ang dalawa. 

Lumunok si Chanyeol at nilayo niya ang tingin kay Baekhyun. “Ah, wala iyon. Di naman ako mamamatay diyan. Siya nga pala, sila ba ang humahabol sa’yo? Saan nanggaling yang kapangyarihan mo?” 

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkakahawak niya sa Wangja. “Oo. Hindi ko rin alam. Ang dami kong hindi alam tungkol sa aking pagkatao.” 

Masyado siyang katulad ng aking ina. Sino ka ba talaga, Baekhyun? Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanyang sarili. 

“Saan na tayo pupunta ngayon? Hindi na tayo maaaring bumalik sa kuta mo, Chanyeol.” Tanong ni Baekhyun, nag-aalala. 

Kinamot ng prinsipe ang kanyang ulo. “Hmmm… maaari tayong umuwi sa palasyo ngunit magtataka ang aking mga kapatid sa iyong wangis.” 

Nalungkot si Baekhyun. “Maiintindihan ko kung iiwan mo ako. Hindi mo naman obligasyon na tulungan ako.” 

Tinapik niya ang mga balikat ni Baekhyun. “Hindi kita iiwan, Baekhyun. Pangangalagaan kita.” Namula si Baekhyun. 

Biglang nakaisip ng ideya si Chanyeol. “Alam ko na! Alam ko na kung saan tayo pupunta.” 

Ikiniling ni Baekhyun ang kanyang ulo. “Saan?” 

Nginitian ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. “Basta! Halika na!”


	14. Chapter 14

May kumakatok sa pintuan ng silid ni Junmyeon. 

“Sandali lang.” Wika ng prinsipe. Binuksan niya ang pintuan at nakita niyang si Yixing ang kumatok. “Magandang umaga, Yixing.” Sabi niya, nakangiti. 

Napatulala at naglaway si Yixing. Nakahubad si Junmyeon at tuwalya lamang ang nakatakip sa kanyang babang bahagi ng katawan. Shet yummy. Pahinging kanin. Good morning indeed. Nasabi niya sa kanyang sarili. 

Hinawakan ng Wangja ang balikat ni Yixing at ngumiti ito. “Yixing, bakit? Gutom ka na ba? Ano ang gusto mong almusal? Tulungan na kitang magluto?” 

Nanginig si Yixing. “H-hotdog and eggs.” 

Ngumiti muli si Junmyeon. “Hindi ko alam kung ano iyan pero tutulungan kita sa pagluto. Saglit lang. Magbibihis lamang ako.” 

Huwag ka ng magbihis. Ikaw ang gusto kong almusal grrr. Sabi ng doktor sa kanyang sarili.

Nang matapos silang mag-agahan ay nagsalita si Yixing. “Today’s my day off. Sasamahan kitang maghanap at magsaliksik ng paraan upang makauwi ka.”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Sigurado ka? Wala ka bang gagawin ngayong araw?” 

Tumango ang doktor at ngumiti ito. “Wala. Malakas ka sakin kaya tutulungan kita.” 

Pinisil ni Junmyeon ang mga pisngi ni Yixing. “Ang bait bait mo talga. Maraming salamat.” 

Namula ang manggagamot. “Saan tayo magsisimula? May clue ka ba kung ano ang ibang paraan para makauwi ka?” 

Ikinibit ng Wangja ang kanyang mga balikat. “Wala eh ngunit maaari tayong magsimula sa lagusan na pinanggalingan ko.”

Pumunta sina Yixing at Junmyeon sa puno kung nasaan ang lagusan. Ito ay malaki at matanda na. Hinawakan ng Wangja ang puno. Hinawakan rin ito ng doktor. “May nararamdaman ka bang kakaiba?” Tanong ni Yixing. 

Umiling ang prinsipe at nalungkot ito. “Parang simpleng puno lamang ito kapag hindi ginagamitan ng susi. Tara na. Wala tayong mapapala rito.” 

Inakbayan ni Yixing ang Wangja at ngumiti ito. “Huwag kang mawalan ng pag-asa. Makakahanap tayo ng iba pang paraan para makauwi ka.” 

Napalitan ang simangot ni Junmyeon ng ngiti. “Salamat, Yixing.” 

Kinurot ni Yixing ang mga pisngi ni Junmyeon. “’Yan ganyan. Dapat lagi kang nakangiti. Gwapo ka pa naman.” Namula at ngumiti lamang si Junmyeon.

Nasa loob na sila ng kotse ni Yixing at nakatigil ito. Gamit ng doktor ang kanyang telepono. “Junmyeon, may nakita ako na isang bundok na pwedeng maging connected sa Exordia.” 

Tumingin ang prinsipe sa kanya. “Sabi dito sa isang article na may gubat daw na nagngangalang Sumkape at may mga kwentong napapalibutan daw ito ng misteryo. May tatlong rebulto doon na may mga marka. Ayon sa mga eksperto ay ang nakasaad daw sa mga marka ay ang mga katagang E, X, at O. E-X-O. Exo… Exordia!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. Nasaan ang gubat na ‘yan? Maaari ba nating puntahan? 

Ngumiti at tumango si Yixing. “Oo naman.” 

Hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang braso ng doktor. “Salamat ulit, Yixing. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang gagawin ko kung wala ka.” 

Nginitian ni Yixing ang prinsipe. “Wala ‘yon. Tara na. Mahaba-haba ang magiging biyahe natin. Bumili muna tayo ng mga pagkain.” 

“Jollibee!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon, nakangiti. 

Tumawa si Yixing. “Jollibee it is.”

Nang makarating sila sa pasukan ng kagubatan ay huminga sina Junmyeon at Yixing ng malalamin. “Handa ka na ba?” tanong ng prinsipe. 

“I was born ready.” Sagot ni Yixing.

Habang naglalakad ang dalawa ang nagsimulang magsalita si Junmyeon. “Yixing, marami ka nang alam tungkol sa akin ngunit ako ay parang wala pa masyadong alam tungkol sa iyo. Magkwento ka naman.” 

Ngumiti si Yixing. “Hmm… Pinanganak ako sa China tapos pagkatapos kong maggrade school ay lumipat kami dito sa Pilipinas. Dito na ako nagcollege and medicine. May negosyo kasi ang aking mga magulang dito kaya kami lumipat.” 

“Ahhh…” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Wala kang kasintahan? Sa gwapo mong ‘yan ay imposibleng wala kang katipan.” 

Ngumiti si Yixing at umiling ito. “Wala. I was busy kasi sa med kaya hindi na muna ako nagkaboyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. 

“Oo, boyfriend. Mahilig ako sa mga lalaki… Lalaking katulad mo.” Nakangiting sinabi ni Yixing habang kinakamot ang batok. 

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Junmyeon. 

Inakbayan ng doktor ang prinsipe. “Oy grabe huwag kang mailang sakin.” 

Nang makarating sila sa bahagi ng gubat kung saan nandoon ang mga rebulto ay hindi nag-aksaya ng oras si Junmyeon. Sinimulan niya agad na suriin ang mga ito. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay bumuntong hininga siya. “Hindi ito lagusan. Nakasaad dito na dito nanirahan ang mga sinaunang tao na taga-Exordia. ‘Yon lang.” 

Huminga ng malalim si Yixing. “Junmyeon, hindi pa rito nagtatapos ang paghahanap natin. Sa mga susunod na araw ay maghahanap ulit tayo ng paraan para makauwi ka. Tara na muna. Gagabihin na tayo.”

Pagkarating nila sa kotse ay nakita ni Yixing na wala ng gasoline ang kanyang sasakyan. “Shit.” Wika ng doktor. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang telepono. Wala itong signal. “Patay na.” dagdag niya. 

“Ano ang problema?” Tanong ni Junmyeon. Nagkamot ng ulo si Yixing. “Uhh… hindi tayo makakauwi. Walang gas. Wala rin akong signal. Ang mabuti pa ay dito nalang muna tayo sa kotse matulog. Buti nalang may mga pagkain pa tayo. May alak pa.” 

Nag-inuman sina Junmyeon at Yixing. Naunang malasing ang doktor at nakatulog agad ito. Tiningnan niya ng mabuti ang pagmumukha ni Yixing. “Gusto rin kita.” Bulong nito sa kanyang sarili. 

Dahan dahang minulat ni Yixing ang kanyang mga mata. “Junmyeon…” 

Hinawakan ng prinsipe ang mga pisngi ng doktor. Dahan dahang naglapit ang kanilang mga labi. 

Hinawakan ni Yixing ang mga dibdib ng Wangja at dahan dahang bumaba ito papunta sa pundya ni Junmyeon. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng prinsipe at pumiglas ito sa halik ni Yixing. “P-patawad. Nadala ako masyado ng aking mga damdamin. Gusto kita ngunit hindi ko pa nakakalimutan ang ugnayan namin ni Minho. Sana ay maintindihan mo.” 

Ngumiti si Yixing. “Naiintindihan ko. Handa akong maghintay, Junmyeon.” 

Hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang kamay ng doktor. “Salamat, Yixing.”

 

“Ser, ser bakit po kayo natutulog dito?” Umaga na at nagising si Yixing sa boses ng isang manong. 

“Huh?” Nag-unat ito at humihikab pa. 

“Bakit po kayo natulog dito? Mapanganib po tong gubat buti hindi kayo nakain ng mga hayop.” 

Ginising ni Yixing si Junmyeon. “Ah, manong nawalan po kasi kami ng gas. Wala rin po kasing signal yung phone ko. Buti nga dumating kayo eh.” 

Tumango ang manong. “Ahh sige ser tulungan ko kayo. Magdadala ako ng gas ser.” 

Ngumiti si Yixing. “Ah, sige salamat boss.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Wangja Kyungsoo! Wangja Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Yerim sa pintuan ng silid ni Kyungsoo. 

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo ng kumot. “Natutulog ako eh pota! Sandale!” 

Bumangon si Kyungsoo at naiiritang naglakad papunta sa pinto. Pagkabukas niya ng pintuan ay nagsalita ang prinsipe. “Ang ganda ganda ng tulog ko eh bakit ka nang-iistorbo?” 

Yumuko ang punong dama. “Patawad ngunit ang inyong panauhin…” 

Tuluyang nagising si Kyungsoo at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. “Bakit? Ano ang ginawa ni Jongin? Ang aga aga eh papatayin ko talaga ‘yong lalaking ‘yon.” 

“P-pinadakip po siya ni Wang Sehun. Nasa trono po sila ngayon.” 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo. “Ha? Teka lang maliligo muna ako. Susunod ako.” Nakakainis naman eh natutulog ako eh. Nambubulabog mga pota. Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Nang makarating si Kyungsoo sa trono ay nakita niya na hawak hawak ng dalawang kawal si Jongin, nakaupo ang kanyang kapatid at ang konseho ay nasa bandang harapan niya. 

“Magandang umaga, Kyungsoo.” Wika ni Sehun. 

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kapatid. “Anong maganda sa umaga? Binulabog niya ang aking pagtulog. Ano ba ‘tong kaguluhan na ‘to? Panauhin ko ang lalaking ‘yan hindi siya masamang tao kaya tigilan na natin ‘to.” 

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang baba nito. “Hindi siya masamang tao? Nakakasiguro ka ba diyan?” 

Naiirita na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Oo. Dalian na natin nagugutom na ako.” 

Umiling ang kanyang kapatid. “Bakit parang pamilyar ang kanyang mga mata? Hindi mo na ba naaalala?” Nanlaki bigla ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at nakanganga lamang siya. “Hindi ba’t siya ang nagtangkang pumaslang sa ating ina?” 

Nagtinginan sina Kyungsoo at Jongin at tumango ang prinsipe. “Siya nga.” Nagulat ang mga tao na nasa silid. “Ngunit napag-utusan laman siya. Nagsiyasat ako. Hindi niya talagang gustong patayin ang reyna.” Dagdag ng Wangja. 

“At sino naman ang nag-utos sa kanya?” Tanong ng kanyang kapatid. 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ko alam ngunit ang bansag sa kanya ay Baram.”

Tumayo si Sehun sa kanyang pagkakaupo. “Paumanhin ngunit paano ako nakakasiguro na katotohanan ang iyong mga sinasabi? Paano kung pinoprotektahan mo lamang ang iyong kaibigan? Paano kung ikaw pala ang nag-utos na paslangin ang ating ina.” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at nagalit. “Naririnig mo ba ang mga sinasabi mo?” 

“Hindi siya ang nag-utos! Hindi si Kyungsoo! Walang kinalaman si Kyungsoo dito!” Sigaw ni Jongin. 

Umiling ang hari. “Patawad aking kapatid ngunit kailangan din kitang ipakulong sa piitan. Magsasagawa tayo ng paglilitis bukas.” 

“Sehun! Umayos ka! Hindi yan magandang biro!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

Bumaba si Sehun sa plataporma ng trono. “Siya nga pala, simula ngayong araw na ito ay iibahin ko ang daloy ng pamamahala sa Exordia. Hindi na natin kakailanganin ang konseho.” 

Matapos niyang sabihin iyon ay biglang may pumasok na mga kawal na nakaitim kasama ang mga kabalyero ng kamatayan. Nagulat sina Kyungsoo at Jongin maging ang mga tao na nasa silid. 

“A-ano ang ibig sabihin nito?!” wika ni Kyungsoo.

Itinapat ng mga kawal ng Exordia ang kanilang mga sandata sa mga hindi inaasahang panauhin. Ngumiti si Sehun at dahan dahan niyang inilabas ang maskara ni Baram. 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at lalo siyang nagalit. “Ikaw?! Ikaw si Baram?!” 

Tumango ang Wang. “Ito ang unang araw ng bagong imperyo ng Exordia. Magsiluhod kayo o mamatay kayo.” 

Lumapit si Boa papunta kay Sehun. “Hindi mo ito maaaring gawi-.” 

Hinati ni Sehun ang hangin gamit ang kanyang kamay. Umubo ang pinuno ng konseho ng dugo at bumagsak ito. Sinundan siya ng iba pang miyembro ng konseho. Ngumiti ang hari. “Sino ang gustong sumunod sa kanila?” 

Nanggigigil si Kyungsoo. “Bakit? Bakit mo ‘to ginagawa?” 

“Simple lang, para maging Wang. Hindi niyo alam ang pakiramdam na maging anino ng mga Wangja. Lumaki ako na palaging naririnig na hindi ako magiging hari? Alam niyo bang ang sakit noon sa puso?” Huminga si Sehun ng malalim. “Maingat kong plinano ang aking mga gagawin Kyungsoo. Magmula sa pagkamatay ng ating ina hanggang sa ‘pagkakasala’ ni Junmyeon. Siya nga pala, Minho, tatanggalin na kita sa pagka-heneral.”

“Kung inaakala mo ay makukuha mo kaming lahat sa iyong salita ay nagkakamali ka, Sehun. Giyera na ‘to.” Wika ni Kyungsoo sabay suntok sa isang kawal. 

“Exordia yeong-wonhi!” Sigaw ni Minho. Nagdikitan ang mga sandata. Kawal laban sa kawal. Kumawala si Jongin at tumulong din ito sa laban.

May isang babaeng naglakad papunta kay Kyungsoo. “At sino ka naman?!” Tanong ng Wangja. 

Ngumiti ang dalaga. “Sunmi. Ako ang magiging bagong heneral ng Exordia.” 

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Subukan natin ang lakas mo, bruha ka!” Sumuntok si Kyungsoo ngunit nakailag si Sunmi. Itinapat ni Sunmi ang kanyang mga kamay sa Wangja at biglang humaba ang mga kuko nito. 

Nandiri ang prinsipe. “Kadiri ka maggupit ka nga ng mga kuko mo!” 

“Gaga ka!” sigaw ng babae habang sumusugod kay Kyungsoo. 

“Xiumin, Chen, ayaw ko kayong labanan.” Wika ni Jongin. 

“Sumama ka na ulit samin at kakalimutan naming ang iyong pagtataksil.” Sagot ni Chen. 

Umiling si Jongin. “Patawad.” 

Naglabas ng kidlat si Chen sa kanyang mga palad at umilag si Jongin sa pamamagitan ng paglaho. Lumitaw ito sa likod ni Ximuin at sinipa niya ito.

Umalis si Minho papalabas ng trono at napansin siya ni Sehun. “Saan ka pupunta?!” 

Nagmamadali siyang tumakbo papunta sa silid ng mga tropeo kung saan nandoon ang susi sa lagusan papunta sa mundo ng mga tao. Dali dali niya itong kinuha ngunit nakaharang ang hari sa pinto at hindi siya makakalabas. 

“Ibalik mo iyan.” Wika ni Sehun. 

“Panahon na para ibalik ang tunay na hari ng Exordia.” Sagot ng heneral. Sumugod si Sehun papalapit kay Minho at nagdikit ang kanilang mga espada. 

“Sumuko ka na.” wika ng hari. 

“Minho!” Sigaw ni Taemin, ang kanyang kanang kamay. Sumugod ito kay Sehun. “Ako na ang bahala sa kanya. Humayo ka na.” 

Tumango ang heneral. “Salamat, Taemin.” Dali dali siyang bumalik sa silid ng trono. Lumapit si Minho kina Sunmi at Kyungsoo at tinulungan ang Wangja sa pakikipaglaban. Inabot niya ang susi sa prinsipe. “Kyungsoo, hanapin mo si Junmyeon sa mundo ng mga tao. Kakailanganin natin ang tulong niya.” 

Nagulat ang Wangja. “Bakit hindi ikaw? Sumama ka sa akin.” 

Umiling si Minho. “Hindi ko maaaaring iwanan ang Exordia. Ako na rin ang bahalang maghanap kay Chanyeol. Alam ko kung nasaan siya. Kailangan na nating umalis. Nauubusan na rin tayo ng lakas.” 

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Mag-iingat ka.”

“Mga kawal!” Nagbigay si Minho ng senyas na aalis na sila ng palasyo. 

Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo si Sunmi at tumalbog ito sa pader. “Jongin, halika na!” Sigaw ng Wangja. Naghawak ang kanilang mga kamay at naglaho silang dalawa.

Lumitaw silang dalawa sa puno ng lagusan. “Yeolda!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. 

Nang bumukas ang lagusan ay papasok na dapat sila ngunit dumating si Kris upang pigilan sila. “Hanggang diyan na lamang kayo.” 

Tinitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hinawakan nito ang mga balikat ng prinsipe. “Kyungsoo, aabalahin ko siya. Mauna ka na.” 

“Ngunit…” sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

“Dali na! Wala na tayong panahon para magtalo.” Sabi ng kabalyero. 

Tumango ang Wangja. “Mag-iingat ka, Jongin.” 

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Mag-iingat ka rin, Kyungsoo.” 

Lumipad ng mabilis si Kris papunta sa kanila ngunit dali daling pumasok si Kyungsoo sa lagusan at nagsara na ito.

Sinalubong ni Jongin si Kris at naglaho silang dalawa papalayo sa lagusan. Paglitaw nila ay sinipa ng kabalyero si Kris. “Hindi mo na ulit makikita ang Wangja mo!” uyam ni Kris. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin at inilabas niya ang kanyang espada. Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kris at inilabas din niya ang kanyang espada.

Lumipad si Kris papunta kay Jongin at naglaho naman ang kabalyero at lumitaw sa harapan ni Kris. Nagdikit ang kanilang mga espada. Habang tumatagal ang kanilang paglalaban ay palayo sila ng palayo sa lupa. Para silang dalawang ibon na nag-aaway. Nahahalata na ni Kris na pagod na si Jongin. Naglaho bigla si Jongin. 

“Lumaban ka!” Sigaw ni Kris habang lumilipad. 

Biglang lumitaw si Jongin at sinipa ang dibdib ni Kris. Tinamaan ito ngunit nakaganti si Kris sa pamamagitan ng paghampas sa kamay ni Jongng na hawak hawak ang espada. Nabitawan ni Jongin ang kanyang sandata. Naglaho si Jongin para saluhin ang kanyang espada. Pagkakuha niya sa kanyang tabak ay ibinato niya ito ng mabilisan kay Kris. Iilag dapat si Kris ngunit nakaramdam siya ng pagod. Gagamitin nito dapat ang kanyang espada para umilag ngunit nagkamali siya ng tindig. Naputol ang kamay ni Kris. 

“Aaaaargggh!” Sigaw ni Kris. 

Naglaho muli si Jongin at kinuha ang kanyang sable. Lumitaw siya sa harapan ni Kris at hinawakan niya ang kuwelyo ng damit nito. Sinugatan niya si Kris sa dibdib at sinipa niya ito. Pinakwalan niya ang pagkakahawak niya kay Kris at naglaho siya. Nahulog si Kris at tumama sa lupa.

Lumitaw si Jongin sa tabi ni Kris. Nakita niyang umuubo ito ng dugo at hindi pa patay. Biglang lumutang si Kris at biglang lumagot ang kanyang leeg. Nagulat si Jongin. 

“Magaling Kai, sana ay tinuluyan mo na ang ating kapatid.” Wika ni Luhan. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya. “B-bakit mo siya pinatay?” 

Ngumiti si Luhan. “Walang lugar ang imperyo ni Wang Sehun para sa kahinaan.” 

Lumutang bigla si Jongin. “Mukhang hindi ka na makakasunod kay Wangja Kyungsoo.” Wika ni Luhan.


	16. Chapter 16

Naglakbay sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun papunta sa timog ng Exordia at sumalobong sa kanila ang isang malaki at maaliwalas na palasyo malapit sa karagatan. Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol. “Nandito na tayo. Maligayang pagdating sa Sonyeo Sidae.” Namangha si Baekhyun sa ganda ng kaharian. Napapalibutan ito ng mga bulaklak at maraming paru-paro na lumilipad. Inakbayan siya ng prinsipe at ngumiti ito. “Dito nag-aral ang aking ina kaya naisip ko na dito tayo pumunta. Isa pa ay nararamdaman ko na hindi nila tayo mahahanap dito.”

May lumabas na dalagang may suot ng baluting may bahid rosas sa gilid at binati sila nito. “Wangja Chanyeol, maligayang pagdating sa aming kaharian. Halika, pumasok kayo.” 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Salamat, Heneral Hyoyeon.” Sinundan nila si Hyoyeon at ihinatid ng heneral ang dalawang panauhin sa trono ng kaharian. 

Pagkapasok nila ay tumayo ang reyna at binati sila. “Wangja Chanyeol at….” Napatigil sa pagsasalita ang reyna. “Bakit kahawig ni Reyna Baekhee ang binatang kasama mo?” Ngumiti lamang si Baekhyun. Nalito ang reyna. 

Umiling si Chanyeol at huminga siya ng malalim. “Iyon din ang hindi ko alam, Reyna Taeyeon. Natagpuan ko lang siya sa kagubatan.” 

Tumango si Taeyon at nginitian niya ang kanyang mga panauhin. “Siya nga pala, bakit biglaan ang pagpunta niyo rito?” 

Bumuntong hininga ang prinsipe. “Hinahabol kasi itong si Baekhyun ng mga masasamang tao kaya nagbakasakali kaming pumunta rito at patirahin kami kahit panandalian lamang.” 

Ngumiti si Taeyon. “Baekhyun?” Umupo siya sa kanyang trono at tumango siya. Pumapayag ako na dito muna kayo manirahan.” 

Yumuko si Chanyeol. “Maraming salamat, Reyna Taeyeon.” 

Tiningnan ng reyna ang heneral. “Hyoyeon, ihatid mo sila sa mgiging silid. Turuan mo na rin si Baekhyun kung paano ipagtanggol ang kanyang sarili.”

Pagkahatid ni Hyoyeon sa kanila ay sinabihan sila na magbihis at dumiretso sa patlang para sa pag-eensayo. Habang sila ay nag-aayos ay nagsalita si Baekhyun. “Salamat, Chanyeol. Tinutulungan mo ako kahit hindi mo ako kilala.” 

Ngumiti ang prinsipe. “Wala ‘yon. Ginagawa ko lang ang sa tingin ko ay nararapat at mabuti. Isa pa, ginusto ko na tulungan ka.” 

Mabait na matipuno pa. Naisip ni Baekhyun at nginitian niya ang Wangja.

Hindi ko aakalain na maiisip ko to ngunit gwapo pala kapag naging lalaki ang aking ina. Umiling si Chanyeol. Tumigil ka, Chanyeol. Kamukha siya ng nanay mo. Sinabi ng Wangja sa kanyang sarili. 

Nang dumating sila sa patlang ay sinalubong sila ni Hyoyeon at ng isang magandang dalaga. “Wangja Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ipinapakilala ko si prinsesa Yoona, ang kapatid ni Reyna Taeyeon. Sasama siya sa ating pagsasanay.” 

Yumuko ang dalawang panauhin. “Ikinagagalak kong makilala ka, princesa Yoona.” Wika ng prinsipe. 

Ngumiti si Yoona. “Ako rin ay nagagalak na makilala ka.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun ngunit nakaramdam siya ng konting selos.

Tinuruan ni Heneral Hyoyeon si Baekhyun ng mga pangunahing diskarte sa pakikipagdigma ngunit hindi niya matutukan ng mabuti ang mga itinuturo sapagkat nakikita niyang nageensayo sina Chanyeol at Yoona at nagtatawanan sila. Hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit siya nagseselos. 

“Baekhyun, tingnan natin kung may natutunan ka. Makipagensayo ka kina Wangja Chanyeol at prinsesa Yoona. Mauna ka nang makipaglaban sa Wangja.” Wika ng heneral.

Nagharap sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. “Hindi kita pahihirapan, Baekhyun.” 

Inirapan ni Baekhyun ang prinsipe. “Kahit ibigay mo pa ang buong lakas mo, wala akong pake.” Ngumiti si Chanyeol at sumugod ang Wangja sa kanya. Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at sumugod din siya. Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga sandata. Umurong si Chanyeol. Patuloy na sumusugod si Baekhyun at umiilag lamang ang prinsipe. 

“Huy hinay hinay lang.” pabirong sinabi ng Wangja. Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at lumapit muli siya kay Chanyeol. Nakakita ang wangja ng butas at sinunggaban ng prinsipe si Baekhyun. Natamaan ng siko ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun na may hawak sa espada at lumipad ang sandata niya papalayo sa kanya. Nawala sa balanse si Chanyeol kaya nadaganan niya si Baekhyun. Nakapatong ang Wangja kay Baekhyun, magkalapit ang kanilang mga mukha. Hindi makaimik si Baekhyun at namumula siya. Ngumiti si Chanyeol at namumula rin siya. “Ayos ba?” wika ng prinsipe. Napalunok si Baekhyun at tila sumisikip ang kanyang dibdib. 

“Ang nagwagi ay si Chanyeol!” sigaw ni Hyoyeon. Tinulungan ng Wangjang makatayo si Baekhyun. Kinakapos pang huminga si Baekhyun nang sinabi ni Hyoyeon na sila naman ni Yoona ang maglalaban.

Hinihingal si Baekhyun ngunit hinarap pa rin niya ang prinsesa. Ngumiti si Yoona at inilabas niya ang kanyang espada. Naunang sumugod si Baekhyun. Matikas na umiilag ang prinsesa sa kanyang mga atake. Para bang sumasayaw ito. Lalong nainis si Baekhyun. 

“Gamitin mo ang utak mo Baekhyun! Wag lang atake ng atake!” Sigaw ni Hyoyeon. 

Naiirita na si Baekhyun. Gusto lang naman niyang matamaan ang mukha ng munting prinsesa. Hindi niya namalayan na bukas pala siya at pinatid siya ni Yoona. Tumawa ang prinsesa. Biglang umilaw ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at tumayo ito. “Kanina ka pa ah nakakairita ka na!” 

Sumugod siya kay Yoona. Sinubukan ni Yoona na umilag ngunit bumilis bigla ang mga kilos ni Baekhyun. Ilang beses niyang natamaan ang prinsesa at sa ika-sampu niyang tira ay tumalsik na ito at tumama sa sahig. Itinapat ni Baekhyun ang espada sa may leeg ni Yoona. “Ano? Ganda ka?” Itinaas ni Baekhyun ang espada at sasaksakin na niya sana ang prinsesa. Pumikit si Yoona. 

“Baekhyun!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol. Umilaw muli ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at bigla siyang nahimasmasan. 

Nabitawan niya ang kanyang sandata at lumuhod. “Patawad, Prinsesa Yoona. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang nangyari sa akin at nagawa ko iyon. Patawad.” 

Bumangon si Yoona at ngumiti ito. “Hindi ako galit. Minsan nangyayari talaga ‘yon kapag nagsasanay. Ngunit bakit umilaw ang mga mata mo?” 

Bumuntung hininga si Baekhyun. “Hindi ko rin alam ngunit naramdaman kong nawala ako sa sarili ko.” 

Tumayo silang dalawa. “Halika na, magpahinga na tayo. Luto na siguro ang hapunan.” Wika ng prinsesa.

Nang matapos silang maghapunan ay dumiretso na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa kanilang silid. Pagkasara ni Chanyeol ng pintuan ay nagsalita ang prinsipe. “Ano iyong nangyari kanina? Maaari mo bang ipaliwanag? Bakit lumiwanag ang mga mata mo?” 

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Hindi ko alam. Bigla akong nawala sa aking sarili. Hindi ko talaga alam kung ano ang nangyari sa akin.” 

Inakbayan ng Wangja si Baekhyun. “Eh yung isa pang nangyari kanina? Ano ‘yon? Bakit tila ay naiirita ka kanina? Nagseselos ka ba sa amin ni Yoona?” Pabirong sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at tinulak ang prinsipe. “Ako? Magseselos? Bakit naman ako magseselos?” 

Kinamot ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga batok. “Edi ayos lang na ligawan ko ang prinsesa?” Asar ni Chanyeol. Hindi makaimik si Baekhyun. “Bukas na bukas ay sasabihin ko sa kanya na liligawan ko siya.” Dagdag ni Chanyeol. 

“G-gawin mo ang gusto mong gawin. Sino ba ako para pigilan ka?” Nanggigigil na sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang ulo ni Baekhyun at ginulo niya ang mga buhok nito, nakangiti. “Nagbibiro lang ako.” 

Tinampal ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol. “Huwag mo nga akong hawakan. Diyan ka na nga. Matutulog na ako.” Dali daling humiga si Baekhyun sa kanyang kama. Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Ito ay maaaring maging mali pero bakit parang gusto kita, Baekhyun? Ano ba tong sinabi ko. Parang sinabi kong nagkagusto ako sa sarili kong ina. 

***

Nakarating si Minho at ang ilang mga kawal na kasama niyang nakatakas sa Exordia sa kuta ni Chanyeol. Nagtataka siya na wala ang Wangja. “Saan pa ba maaaring pumunta si Chanyeol?” tanong niya. 

Nilapitan siya ng isang kawal. “Paumanhin heneral ngunit maaari bang magpahinga na muna tayo dito? Pagod na ang ating mga kasamahan.” 

Tumango si Minho. “Ipagpapatuloy natin ang paglalakbay bukas.”

***

Kinaumagahan ay ipinatawag ni Reyna Taeyeon ang kanyang mga panauhin. “May balitang dumating mula sa Exordia.” 

“Ano iyon Reyna Taeyeon?” sagot ni Chanyeol. 

Bumuntung hininga si Taeyeon. “Naging imperyo na ang Exordia. Nabuwag na ang konseho. Kung sino man ang hindi susunod kay Wang Sehun ay papatayin. Sinabi rin na ipaalam sa kanila kapag makita naming ang mga tumakas na rebelde.” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng prinsipe at nanginginig ito. “A-ano? Si Kyungsoo? Ano ang balita sa kanya?” 

Umiling ang reyna. “Walang nakasaad dito sa liham.” Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa balitang narinig niya. Bago pa man siya mapaluhod ay sinalo na ito ni Baekhyun. 

Umayos ng tindig si Chanyeol at nagsalita siya, “Panahon na para umuwi ako ng Exordia. Pababagsakin ko ang imperyo ni Sehun.” 

Tumango si Taeyeon. “Handang tumulong ang Sonyeo Sidae. Para sa kapayapaan.” 

“Para sa kapayapaan. Para sa Exordia.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.


	17. Chapter 17

Nakatali ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa mga tanikalang nakadikit sa magkabilang dulo ng kisame. Siya ay sugatan at nanghihina. “Aaargh!” Nilatigo siya ni Sunmi. Umubo siya ng dugo. 

“Inuulit ko, alam mo ba kung saan nagtatago ang mga rebeldeng kawal?” Sigaw ni Sunmi.

Dumura si Jongin at bumuntong hininga. “Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin na hindi ko alam? At kung alam ko man ay hindi ko sasabihin sa’yo.” 

Nanlisik ang mga mata ng heneral at pinalo niya muli si Jongin. Sa bawat sigaw ni Jongin ay tumatawa ito. “Sige sumigaw ka pa!” wika ni Sunmi.

Pumasok sina Xiumin at Chen sa selda ni Jongin. “Heneral Sunmi, kami na ang bahala rito. Hindi mo madadaan si Kai sa ganyan.” Hinataw muli ni Sunmi si Jongin at huminga ito ng malalim. 

Inirapan niya ang dalawang kabalyero. “Siguraduhin niyong may makukuha kayong impormasyon kay Kai.” Sagot ng heneral at naglakad na ito papaalis ng selda.

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at tiningnan niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan. “Anong… anong kailangan niyo sakin? Gaya ng sabi ko kay Sunmi ay wala akong alam.” 

Huminga ng malalim si Xiumin. “Kai, mas mabuti pa kung sumuko na kayo. Wala kayong laban kay Wang Sehun.” 

Umiling si Jongin. “Hindi pa tapos ang digmaan. Panalo man si Sehun ngayon ngunit bukas ay kami na ang magwawagi.”

“Minseok…” wika ni Jongin. Nagulat si Xiumin. Ang tagal na niyang hindi naririnig ang kanyang tunay na pangalan. “Paano niyo natitiis? Nakakakaya ba ng konsiyensya niyo na hayaan na maghari ang kasamaan? Paano kayo nakakatulog sa gabi na alam niyong may mga inosenteng tao na namamatay araw araw? Dahil ba sa kapangyarihan mo ay nanigas na rin ang puso mo?” dagdag ni Jongin. 

Huminga ng malalim si Minseok. “Sa totoo lang ay hindi ko na rin kaya ngunit natakot ako. Natakot akong mamatay. Sa bawat araw na humihinga ako ay dalawa lang ang pagpipilian ko, pumatay o mamatay. Ngunit ngayon…” Hinawakan ni Minseok ang isang kadena na nakatali sa kamay ni Jongin. “Hindi na ako papayag na maging alipin. Ayoko na. Tama ka, Jongin. Salamat.” Nanigas ang kadena at nasira ito. Tumingin si Minseok kay Chen. “Tutulong ka ba o kakalabanin mo kami?” 

Ngumiti si Chen. “Grabe ka parang wala tayong pinagsamahang tatlo. Siyempre kampi ako sa inyo. Hindi ko na rin masikmura ang mga nangyayari.” 

Hinawakan ni Minseok ang tanikala sa kabilang kamay ni Jongin at sinira ito. Napaluhod si Jongin at tinulungan niya itong makatayo. “Iyong ibang mga bilanggo, pakawalan niyo sila.” Tumango si Chen at dali dali itong lumabas ng selda.

Pumasok si Chen sa selda kung saan nakakulong sila Yerim, Taemin at ibang mga kawal. 

“Bakit ka nandito?” Tanong ni Taemin. Masama ang tingin sa kanya ng kawal. 

“Para tulungan kayo.” Sagot ni Chen habang isa isa niyang tinanggal ang mga posas ng mga bilanggo. 

Nalito si Taemin. “Bakit mo ito ginagawa?” 

Ngumiti si Chen. “Nanaig ang kabutihan sa aking puso. Dalian natin. Baka mahuli pa tayo.”

Pagkalabas nila ng selda ay nakita nilang nasa labas na rin sina Minseok at Jongin. “Paano tayo makakatakas?” Tanong ni Chen. 

“Alam ko ang mga lihim na daan sa loob ng palasyo.” Sagot ni Yerim. 

“Susundan ka lang namin. Tara na.” Sabi ni Minseok.

Nakalayo na sila sa piitan ngunit hindi nila inaasahang makakasalubong nila si Sunmi. Nagulat ang heneral at pinahaba nito ang kanyang mga kuko. “At saan kayo pupunta?” 

Tiningnan ni Taemin si Yerim. “Kami na ang bahala dito. Mauna na kayo.” 

Tumango si Yerim. “Mag-iingat kayo.” 

Sumugod si Sunmi kina Minseok, Chen, Taemin, at Jongin. Alam nilang makamandag ang mga kuko nito kaya itinapat ni Minseok ang kanyang palad dito at pinatigas niya ito at hinati ni Taemin ang mga tumigas na kuko. Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Sunmi. “Mga puta kayo!” Inilabas ng heneral ang kanyang latigo at sinimulang tamaan ang mga rebelde. Sinalo ni Chen ang latigo at naglabas siya ng kuryente sa kanyang mga kamay. Nabitawan ni Sunmi ang kanyang latigo at tumalsik ito ngunit nakatayo muli ito.

Biglang dumating sina Luhan at Tao. “Kailangan mo ba ng tulong?” Biro ni Luhan. 

“Ngayon, patas na ang laban.” Wika ni Tao. Biglang naglaho si Jongin at lumitaw sa likuran ni Tao. Binatukan niya ito gamit ang kanyang katana. Natumba at nakatulog si Tao. 

“Alam kong malakas ka kaya papatulugin na muna kita.” Sabi ni Jongin. Lumutang si Jongin. 

“Jongin!” sigaw ni Xiumin. Nagpalabas siya ng mga matutulis na mga yelo ngunit pinalutang din ito ni Luhan at ibinalik sa kanila. “Umilag kayo!” Sigaw ni Chen habang iniisa isa niyang tinamaan ng kidlat ang mga yelo. 

“Mauna na kayo ni Jongin.” Wika ni Minseok kay Chen. 

“Ngunit-“ Magsasalita pa lamang si Chen ay sumagot na kaagad si Minseok. 

“Dali na! Sugatan si Jongin baka mamatay pa siya.” 

Huminga ng malalim si Chen at tumango ito. 

“Pakawalan mo si Jongin!” Sigaw ni Chen kay Luhan. Tumakbo si Chen papunta kay Luhan at naglabas siya ng kidlat sa kanyang mga kamay. Napalutang ni Luhan ang mga kidlat ngunit hindi tumigil si Chen sa pag-atake ng mga kidlat. Hindi nakayanan ni Luhan ang mga tira kaya bigla niyang napakawalan si Jongin at ginamit niya ang kanyang kapangyarihan para palutangin ang mga kidlat. Pumalakpak si Chen at nagsama-sama ang mga kidlat at sumabog ito. Tumalbog si Luhan sa pader. Pinuntahan ni Chen si Jongin at tinulungan niya itong makatayo. “Tara na.”

Patuloy ang pagdikit ng mga kuko ni Sunmi at espada ni Taemin. Walang pumapalya. Walang umuurong kahit pagod na silang pareho. Tumulong si Minseok at gumawa siya ng espadang yelo. Nainis si Sunmi. “Mamatay na kayo!” Hindi tumigil si Sunmi sa pag-atake at naging mabilis ang kanyang mga kilos. Hindi nakayanan ng yelo ni Minseok ang mga kamandag ng kuko kaya nasira ito. Sasaksakin na dapat ni Sunmi si Minseok ngunit hinarang ng espada ni Taemin ang mga kuko ng heneral. Siniko ni Taemin si Sunmi at napaurong ito.

Bumangon si Luhan at nakitang nahihirapan ang heneral. “Napapagod na ako. Kailangan na nating tapusin ito.” Itinapat niya ang kanyang palad sa espada ni Taemin. Hindi makagalaw si Taemin. 

“Tumakas ka na.” wika ni Taemin kay Minseok. 

Umiling si Minseok. “Sabay tayong makakatakas dito.” Hinawakan niya ang sahig at unti unti itong nagkayelo papalapit kay Luhan. Napansin ni Luhan ang ginagawa niya kaya nabaling ang kanyang kamay sa namumuong yelo.

“Exordia yeong-wonhi!” sigaw ni Taemin. Ibinato niya ang kanyang espada kay Luhan. 

“Tara na!” Sigaw ni Minseok. Dali dali silang tumakbo papaalis. 

Hindi pa sila nakakalayo ay may narinig silang matulis na tunog ng espadang tumatagos sa katawan. Nagtinginan silang dalawa. Sumuka ng dugo si Taemin. Nasaksak siya ng sarili niyang espada na ibinalik ni Luhan. “Taemin!” sigaw ni Minseok. 

“Umalis ka na…” wika ni Taemin at natumba ito. 

Nag-aabang sina Jongin at Chen sa labas ng palasyo at nakita nilang papalabas na si Minseok. Dali daling tumakbo si Minseok at nang malapit na siya at bigla itong natumba.

“Minseok!!” Sigaw ni Chen. Nilapitan ng dalawa ang kanilang kaibigan. Napansin nila na nasugatan siya ng makamandag na kuko ni Sunmi.

Nakahiga ang ulo ni Minseok sa hita ni Chen. Nagsimulang umiyak ang dalawa. “Minseok, huwag mo kaming iwan. Lumaban ka.” Wika ni Chen. 

Sumuka si Minseok ng dugo. Kumakalat na ang lason sa kanyang katawan. Hinawakan ni Minseok ang mga pisngi ni Chen. “Jongdae…” 

Lalong nalungkot si Chen at humagulgol ito. Jongdae ang tunay niyang pangalan at ngayon lang niya ulit narinig ito. 

“Jongdae… Matagal ko nang gustong sabihin ito sayo ngunit iniutos satin na bawal pairalin ang damdamin. Mahal kita. Mahal kita higit pa sa pagiging magkaibigan. Bata pa lamang tayo ay may pagtingin na ako sa’yo. Ngayong mamamatay na ako ay gusto kong malaman mo ito.” 

Hinawakan din ni Jongdae ang pisngi ni Minseok at hindi niya mapigilang umiyak. “Mahal din kita, Minseok. Kaya lumaban ka para magkasama pa tayo.” 

Ngumiti si Minseok. “Masaya ako na malaman na mahal mo rin ako.” Tumingin si Minseok kay Jongin. Humagagulgol din ang binata. “Jongin, alagaan niyo ni Jongdae ang isa’t isa.” 

Lalong lumakas ang paghagulgol ni Jongin. “Minseok…” 

Muling nagkatitigan si Jongdae at Minseok. “Naniniwala ako na magkakaroon din ng kapayapaan sa Exordia…” Dahan dahang sumara ang kanyang mga mata. 

“Minseok!” Itinapat ni Jongdae ang kanyang noo sa noo ni Minseok, umiiyak.

Pinunasan ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata at humihikbi ito. “Jongdae, kailangan na nating umalis. Baka mahuli pa tayo.” 

Tiningnan ni Jongdae si Jongin, umiiyak. “Saglit lang.” Bumangon si Jongdae at binuhat ang bangkay ni Minseok. “Ilibing natin siya.”Tumango si Jongin.

Bago pa sila makaalis ay dumating na sa labas ng palasyo sina Luhan, Sunmi at mga kawal. “Sige, subukan niyo ulit tumakas.” Banta ng heneral. 

“Kaya mo bang maglaho?” bulong ni Jongdae kay Jongin. Tumango si Jongin. “Sa bilang ko nga tatlo ay maglalaho tayo.” Sabi ni Jongdae. “Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo.” 

Hindi sila naglaho. Pinalutang ni Luhan si Jongin. “Jongdae, tumakbo ka na!” 

Tumango si Jongdae. “Patawad.” Tumakbo si Jongdae papalayo. 

Tumingin si Sunmi sa mga kawal. “Ano pa ang hinihintay niyo? Habulin niyo siya!”

Pinalapit ni Luhan si Jongin at ngumiti ito. “Mukhang hindi ka na aabutang buhay ni Wangja Kyungsoo.”

Ibinubuhos ni Jongdae ang kanyang buong lakas sa pagtakbo ngunit sinisiguro rin niyang hindi mahuhulog si Minseok. Tingin siya ng tingin sa likod niya kaya bigla siyang nadapa. 

Naabutan siya ng mga kawal. “Hanggang dito ka na lang.” 

Wala ng lakas si Jongdae para magpalabas ng kidlat. “Patayin niyo na ako!” Sigaw niya. 

“Kung pwede lang.” sagot ng isang kawal. Itinayo ng mga kawal si Jongdae at tinalian ang kanyang kamay. “Si Wang Sehun mismo ang papatay sa’yo.” Wika ng kawal. 

Biglang may mga palasong tumagos sa mga ulo ng mga kawal. Natumba ang mga ito. May lalaking naglakad papalapit kay Jongdae. Dahan dahan niyang tinanggal ang kanyang balabal. Naluha si Jongdae “Heneral Minho!”


	18. Chapter 18

Tintingnan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang paligid habang naglalakad. Saan ko hahanapin ang aking kapatid? Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili. Hindi siya makapaniwalang nasa mundo siya ng mga tao. Namamangha siya sa mga matataas na gusali, mga kotse at sa kakaibang damit ng mga tao.

Hindi na nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang dinadaanan kaya muntik na siyang mabangga. Buti nalang ay napigilan niya ang pagbangga gamit ang kanyang mga kamay. Sa kasamaang palad ay nayupi ang harapan ng sasakyan. Lumabas ang may ari ng sasakyan at sumigaw ito. “Hoy! Bagong bili lang yan eh! Bayaran mo yan putanginamo!” Nagulat si Kyungsoo at dali dali siyang tumakbo papaalis. “Hoy! Bumalik ka dito shuta ka!” sigaw ng galit na lalaki.

***

Umupo si Yixing sa sala ng bahay niya at binuksan ang telebisyon. “Ay! Tapos na ang Wildflower. TV Patrol na. Sayang di ko naabutan si Lily Cruz.” 

Lumabas si Junmyeon ng kanyang silid at tumabi kay Yixing. “Ano ang pinapanood mo?” tanong ng prinsipe. 

“Balita.” Sagod ng doktor. Ipinakita sa telebisyon ang pangyayari kanina. Nakuha ng dashcam ng sasakyan ang insidente. “Grabe, wasak yung kotse. Bago pa naman. Pero paano nayupi ‘yon? Ang galing naman ni kuya. Siya ba si Superman?” wika ni Yixing. 

Nagulat si Junmyeon at napahawak ito sa unan. “Kyungsoo?!” 

Tiningnan ng doktor ang Wangja. “Kilala mo siya? Teka come to think of it, pareho kayo ng way of dressing up. Don’t tell me…” 

“Kapatid ko siya!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon. 

Nagulat din si Yixing. “Huh? Anong ginagawa niya rito?” 

Tumayo si Junmyeon. “Hindi ko alam pero kailangan ko siyang hanapin.” 

Tumayo rin ang doktor. “Tara. Puntahan natin yung scene of the incident.”

Pagkarating nila sa lugar kung saan nangyari ang insidente ay parang walang nangyari. Wala na ‘yong kotse, patuloy ang paglalakad ng mga tao at ang daloy ng mga sasakyan. Lumingon si Junmyeon sa paligid. Tinitingnan niya kung nandoon ang kapatid niya. “Kyungsoo, nasaan ka?” 

Lumapit si Yixing sa isang pulis at tinanong niya ito. “Sir, nakita niyo po ba yung lalaking nakayupi noong sasakyan kanina?” 

Umiling ang pulis. “Hindi po eh pero sabi ng mga witness na doon daw siya bandang tumakbo.” Ngumti ang doktor. 

“Sige po. Salamat!” Binalikan ni Yixing ang prinsipe at tinapik ito sa balikat. “Sabi noong police doon daw tumakbo ang kapatid mo.” 

Nagkamot ng ulo si Junmyeon. “Baka bumalik siya sa lagusan? Puntahan kaya natin ang puno?” 

Tumango si Yixing. “Sige.”

Nang makarating sina Junmyeon at Yixing sa lagusan ay napansin agad ng prinsipe na wala ang kanyang kapatid. Bumuntung hininga ang Wangja. “Saan naman pupunta ang aking kapatid?” 

Tiningnan ng doktor si Junmyeon at hinawakan ang kanyang balikat. “Mahahanap din natin siya.”

Lumabas si Junmyeon ng kotse para makahinga. Tumingala ang prinsipe at tiningnan ang mga ulap. Saan kita hahanapin, Kyungsoo? Bigla siyang napatingin sa isang puno na may mga ibon. May pumasok na ideya sa kanyang isip. Alam ko na! Kyungsoo, sana nandoon ka. Pumasok siya sa sasakyan at tinanong kaagad si Yixing. “May alam ka bang lugar kung saan maraming hayop? Maaaring nandoon ang aking kapatid. Mahilig siya sa mga hayop at may kakayahan siyang makausap ang mga ito.” 

Tumango ang doktor. “Meron. Either Manila Zoo or Manila Ocean Park. Mas malapit ata ‘yong ocean park. Doon na muna tayo pumunta.”

Nang makarating sila sa Manila Ocean Park ay dali dali nilang hinanap si Kyungsoo. Nakita ni Junmyeon na nakatingin ang kanyang kapatid sa mga ibong dagat at namamangha ito. “Kyungsoo…” wika ni Junmyeon. 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo at nakita ang kanyang kapatid. “J-Junmyeon?” 

Tumakbo si Junmyeon at niyakap ang kanyang kapatid. “Kyungsoo… Kumusta ka na? Kumusta na ang Exordia?” 

Dahan dahang tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakayakap ni Junmyeon sa kanya at huminga ng malalim. “Junmyeon… kailangan ka ng Exordia. Nagkakagulo na ang buong kaharian dahil kay Sehun.” 

Nagulat si Junmyeon. “Sehun? Anong ginawa ng ating bunsong kapatid?” 

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Siya ang may pakana ng lahat. Napakawalang hiya ng putang ‘yon. Siya ang may dahilan kung bakit namatay ang ating ina. Siya rin ang may gawa sa’yo nito. Matagal niyang pinagplanuhan ang kanyang mga hakbang para maging hari ng Exordia.” 

Hindi maunawaan ni Junmyeon ang mga sinasabi ng kanyang kapatid. Para bang may bomba na sumabog sa kanyang puso. “H-huh?” Iyon lang ang naisagot ng dating hari. 

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang mga balikat ng kanyang kapatid. “Alam kong mahirap paniwalaan ngunit kailangan na nating bumalik. Wala na tayong oras.”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Yixing. “Sino ka nga pala?” 

Ngumiti ang doktor. “Yixing Zhang. Ako ang tumulong kay Junmyeon dito sa mundo ng mga tao.” 

Tumango ang prinsipe. “Ahh. Maraming salamat sa pag-aaruga sa aking kapatid.” 

Ngumiti muli si Yixing. “Ihahatid ko na kayo sa lagusan.”

Pagkatading sa lagusan ay bumaba silang tatlo sa kotse. Lumapit si Junmyeon kay Yixing. “Yixing, maraming salamat sa pag-aalaga mo sa akin noong mga nakaraang araw. Hinding hindi ko ito makakalimutan kailanman. Sana ay magkita tayong dalawa muli.” 

Ngumiti si Yixing at niyakap niya ang prinsipe. “Kung pupunta ka ulit dito ay alam mo naman kung saan ako matatagpuan. Nandito lang ako lagi para sa’yo.” 

May mga namuong luha sa mga mata ni Junmyeon. “Babalik ako. Pangako ‘yan.” Hinigpitan ni Yixing ang mga yakap niya. 

Umubo si Kyungsoo. “Junmyeon…” Dahan dahang natanggal ang pagkakayakap ng doktor at ng Wangja. 

Lumapit si Junmyeon sa kanyang kapatid. “Tara na, Kyungsoo.” Inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang susi ng lagusan. 

“Sandali lang!” sabi ni Yixing. “Paano kung… kung sumama ako sa inyo?” 

Lumingon si Junmyeon sa doktor. “Mapanganib, Yixing. Baka mapahamak ka lamang. Patawad.” 

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Tama si Junmyeon.” 

Nalungkot si Yixing. “Naiintindihan ko. Paalam Wangja Kyungsoo. Paalam Junmyeon. Hanggang sa muli.” 

Ngumti si Junmyeon. “Huwag kang malungkot. Bibisitahin kita kapag tapos na ang digmaan.” 

“Sabi mo ‘yan ah.” Sagot ni Yixing.

“Yeolda!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Bumukas ang lagusan. Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Yixing sa huling pagkakataon at nginitian niya ito. Ngumiti rin si Yixing. Naglakad na sila papunta sa lagusan. Ang hindi alam ng mga Wangja ay bago sumara ang lagusan ay sumunod si Yixing at pumasok din sa lagusan.

Pagkarating nila sa Exordia ay dali daling nagtago si Yixing para hindi siya makita ng dalawang Wangja. Hindi rin siya napansin nina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo sapagkat may sumalubong sa kanilang mga kawal at sumugod ito sa kanila.

“Maligayang pagbabalik sa Exordia!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang sinusuntok ang mga kawal. Naglabas ng mga tubig si Junmyeon at tinamaan ang mga kalaban. “Ganito pala sumalubong ng mga panauhin ang mga kawal ni Sehun!” 

Nang mapabagsak nila ang mga kawal ay may naramdaman silang nilalang na umaaligid sa kanila. “Lumabas ka na bago ka pa masaktan!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. 

“Hoy huwag niyo akong sasaktan!” Sagot ni Yixing. Nagulat ang dalawang Wangja. 

“Yixing!” sagot ni Junmyeon. Tumawa na lamang ang doktor ngunit halatang kinakabahan din ito.


	19. Chapter 19

Napapalibutan ng mga bulaklak at halaman ang lupa kung saan ililibing si Minseok. Handa na ang hukay kung saan ilalagay ang katawan ng namayapang kabalyero. Pawisan sina Minho at Jongdae, hindi mapigilan umiyak ng huli. Ibinuhat ng mga kawal ang bangkay ni Minseok at dahan dahang inilagay sa puntod. Sa huling pagkakataon ay tiningnan ni Jongdae ang pagmumukha ng kanyang minamahal. Nilagyan niya ng mga puting rosas ang mga kamay ng yumao. “Minseok, hindi ka na maghihirap. Magiging mapayapa na ang iyong buhay. Mahal kita.” Sa pagbitaw niya ng mga salitang iyon ay napaluha ulit siya. 

Habang ibinabalik ang mga hinukay na lupa ay nagsalita si Minho. “Ang sakripisyo niyo ni Taemin ay hindi magiging walang kabuluhan.” Yumuko silang lahat at ipinagdasal ang kaluluwa ni Minseok. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay inilagay na ni Yerim ang lapida ni Minseok at ginayakan ito ng mga bulaklak.

Pinunasan ni Jongdae ang kanyang mga luha at huminga ito ng malalim. “Ano na ang susunod nating hakbang? Hindi ako makakapayag na habang nagluluksa tayo rito ay nagdiriwang ang ating mga kalaban.” 

Bumuntong hininga si Minho. “Kailangan nating mahanap si Wangja Chanyeol. Pagkatapos ay hihintayin nating makabalik sina Wangja Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Magiging mas malakas ang ating hukbo kapag nasa panig na natin ang tatlong Wangja.” 

Nagkamot ng ulo si Jongdae. “Paano naman natin mahahanap si Wangja Chanyeol?” 

Ikinibit ni Minho ang kanyang mga balikat. “Hindi ko pa alam ngunit kung sakaling umuwi siya ng palasyo ay may mga nakabantay na kawal sa gubat na malapit sa kaharian.”

***

“Baekhyun! Bilisan mo malapit na tayo.” Wika ni Chanyeol sa kanyang kaibigan. 

Hinihingal si Baekhyun at hindi na siya makasunod sa Wangja. “Sandali lang. Pagod na ako. Ang layo na ng nilakbay natin.”

Tumigil ang prinsipe sa paglalakad at nilapitan niya si Baekhyun. Inalok niya ito ng tubig. “Magpahinga muna tayo.” 

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang tubig at dali daling uminom. “Salamat. Ahhh...-“

Biglang naghubad si Chanyeol ng pang-itaas na damit at nakita ang maganda nitong katawan. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at muntik na siyang mabulunan. “Ahhh sarap.” 

Tumingin sa kanya ang prinsipe at ngumiti habang pinupunasan ang pawisan nitong katawan. “Ano ang sabi mo?”

Namula si Baekhyun. Akala niya ay sa isipan lamang niya nasabi iyon. Napalunok siya. “Ma-masarap yung tubig. Napawi ang aking pagkauhaw.” 

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanyang kaibigan at nginitian ito. “Talaga ba? Hindi ka na nauuhaw?” Umiling si Baekhyun. “Ah ganoon ba? Hindi ka naman nagugutom? Baka gusto mo ng pandesal?” Biro ng Wangja. Sumikip ang dibdib ni Baekhyun at pinilit niyang makahinga. Tumawa ang prinsipe at ibinato niya ang damit niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun. 

“Ano ba! Kadiri ka pawisan ‘tong damit mo eh!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun habang tinatanggal ito sa kanyang pagmumukha. Tumawa muli si Chanyeol at nagbihis ng panibagong damit. “Tara na. Nakapagpahinga na tayo.”

“Nakikita ko na ang palasyo.” Wika ni Baekhyun. 

“Shhh.” Sumenyas si Chanyeol na tumahimik muna ang kanyang kabigan. “May nagmamanman sa atin.”

May mga kawal na bumaba sa mga puno. “Wangja Chanyeol.” 

Nakita nila ang mga kawal at kaagad bumuo ng bolang apoy si Chanyeol. “Kakampi ba kayo o kaaway?” Tanong ng prinsipe. 

Yumuko ang mga kawal. “Inutusan po kami ni Heneral Minho na salubungin kayo rito kung sakaling umuwi ka ng Exordia.” 

Naglaho ang bola ng apoy sa mga kamay ng prinsipe. “Si Minho? Nasaan siya?”

***

“Sa ayaw at sa gusto mo ay babalik ka na sa mundo niyo.” Wika ni Kyungsoo kay Yixing. 

Pumunta ang doktor sa harapan ng Wangja at nagmakaawa ito. “Sige na pagbigyan niyo na ako. Gusto ko lang naman makita ang Exordia. Promise, babalik na ako kapag tapos na ang digmaan.” 

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Yixing. “Baka hindi ka na makabalik kasi baka dito ka na mamatay. Kaya kung ako sa iyo ay babalik na ako.”

Tiningnan ni Yixing si Junmyeon at inakbayan ito. “Junmyeon, please?” Nagmamakaawa ang kanyang mga mata na tila siya ay isang tuta. 

Hindi mapigilan ni Junmyeon ang kanyang mga damdamin. Huwag mo akong ganyanin, Yixing. Utang na loob. “Sige na nga. Pero lagi kang didikit sa tabi ko para hindi ka mapahamak.” 

Napahawak ng noo si Kyungsoo. “Ang lalandi niyo.” 

Ngumiti si Yixing. “Talaga? Salamat.” Niyakap niya si Junmyeon.

“Paano natin mahahanap ang mga nakatakas na kawal” Tanong ni Junmyeon. 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Sandali lang.” May nakita siyang usa at kinausap niya ito. “Sundan natin ang using iyon.”

Sinundan nila ang hayop hanggang makarating sila sa isang kuta na napapalibutan ng maraming puno. “Junmyeon! Kyungsoo!” Bumati sa kanila ang sigaw ng kanilang kapatid na si Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol!” Hiyaw ng dalawang Wangja. Dali daling tumakbo si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga kapatid at niyakap ang mga ito. 

“Kumusta ka na, Chanyeol?” tanong ni Junmyeon. “’Eto buhay pa rin. Ikaw? Kumusta ang mundo ng mga tao?”

Lumabas ng kubo sina Baekhyun, Minho, Jongdae at Yerim. Napuno ng luha ang mga mata ng heneral at dali daling tumakbo sa dating hari at niyakap ito. “Junmyeon! Akala ko ay hindi na kita makikita ulit.” Pinilit ni Yixing ngumiti kahit nagseselos ito. 

“Hindi na ulit ako aalis ng Exordia.” Sagot ni Junmyeon.

Pagkatapos nilang magyakapan ay ipinakilala ni Junmyeon si Yixing. “Siya nga pala, siya si Yixing. Siya ang nag-alaga sakin sa mundo ng mga tao.” 

Nakipagkamay si Minho sa doktor. “Ikinagagalak kitang makilala, Minho. Salamat sa mga ginawa mong tulong kay Junmyeon.” 

Ngumiti si Yixing. “It’s nice to finally meet you. You must be the boyfriend?” Hindi naintindihan ni Minho ang mga sinabi niya ngunit ngumiti na lamang ang heneral.  
Inakbayan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at ihinarap siya sa kanyang mga kapatid. “Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, ‘eto nga pala si Baekhyun. Nanlaki ang mga mata ng dalawang Wangja. 

“I-ina?!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon. 

“Sandali parang namumukhaan kita. Ikaw ba yung nakawala sa muog ni Sooman?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at kinamot ang kanyang ulo. “Mahirap mang paniwalaan pero hindi siya ang ating ina. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit niya ito kawangis. Nakilala ko lang siya dito sa kagubatan.” 

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Ako nga iyon. Maliban sa pangyayaring iyon ay wala akong maalala tungkol sa aking sarili.” 

Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaakbay kay Baekhyun. “Diba sabi ko naman sa’yo na tutulungan kita?”

Pagkatapos nilang magpakilala sa isa’t isa ay lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae. “Nasaan si Jongin?” tanong ng Wangja. 

Nalungkot si Jongdae. “Bilanggo pa rin siya sa palasyo. Tumakas kami sa Exordia noong isang araw ngunit hindi lahat kami ay nakaalis ng buhay. Napaslang sina Minseok at Taemin at si Jongin naman ay sinakripisyo ang kanyang sarili para makatakas ako. Patawad at hindi ko natulungan si Jongin.” 

Itinikom ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay at nanlisik ang kanyang mga mata. “Ako na ang bahala. Bibisitahin ko ang aking pinakamamahal na kapatid.”


	20. Chapter 20

“MAGSIGISING KAYO MGA PUTA!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa labas ng palasyo ng Exordia. Hatinggabi na at tulog na ang lahat ng mga tao sa kaharian. Dali daling nagsilabasan ang mga kawal at itinutok ang kanilang mga sandata sa prinsipe. 

“Nag-iisa ka lamang, Wangja. Sumuko ka na lamang at hindi ka naming sasaktan.” Sabi ng isang kawal. 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at kinutya niya ang kawal. “Ang lakas ng loob mo na sabihin iyan sakin. Kung akala niyo na ako ay nag-iisa ay diyan kayo nagkakamali.” Itinaas ng prinsipe ang kanyang kanang braso at sumigaw ito. “Sugod, aking mga kaibigan!” Pagkababa niya ng kanyang kamay ay biglang nagsilabasan ang mga mapanganib na hayop mula sa gubat at inatake nito ang mga kawal.

Pagkapasok niya ng palasyo ay dali dali niyang hinanap ang selda ni Jongin ngunit may mga humaharang sa kanyang mga kawal. “Tabi! Umalis ka sa dinadaanan ko!” sigaw niya sa mga kawal habang sinusuntok ang mga ito.

Sa wakas ay nahanap na niya ang selda ni Jongin. Pumsaok siya rito at lumapit agad sa kanyang kaibigan. “Jongin!” Tiningnan lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hindi ito nagsalita, halatang nanghihina na ang binata. “Huwag kang mag-alala, Jongin. Nandito na ako.” Hinawakan ng prinsipe ang mga tanikalang nakaposas kay Jongin at dinurog ang mga ito. Nasalo niya si Jongin at niyakap ito. “Umalis na tayo rito.”

“Teka lang.” Nakaabang sa pintuan ng selda si Heneral Sunmi at nakapamewang ito. Nagkatitigan si Kyungsoo at ang heneral, parehong nanlilisik ang kanilang mga mata. 

“Umalis ka diyan sa dadaanan naming kundi lilipad ka.” Banta ni Kyungsoo. 

“Oooh natatakot ako.” Kinutya ni Sunmi ang prinsipe. 

Binitawan muna ng Wangja si Jongin. Tumayo ito at sumugod sa heneral. “Sinabi ng tumabi ka eh!” Dali daling umilag si Sunmi at pinahaba ang kanyang mga kuko. “Humanda kang bruha ka gugupitin ko yang mga kuko mo!” Lumapit muli si Kyungsoo at sinuntok si Sunmi sa tagiliran. Tumalbog ang heneral sa pader at pinilit nitong makatayo.

“Kung inaakala mong makakatakas kayo ng buhay dito ay nagkakamali ka.” Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanyang likuran. Nandoon si Sehun. 

“Hindi ikaw ang pakay ko ngayon. Tiyaka na tayo magtuos. Wala akong panahon sa’yo ngayon.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Itinapat ni Sehun ang kanyang kaliwang palad kay Kyungsoo. “Sinabi ng wala akong panahon sa’yo eh!” Sumigaw si Kyungsoo at inapakan ng malakas ang sahig. Nagkaroon ng maliit na lindol at nawasak ang sahig. Gumuho ang isang parte ng kisame at naharangan nito si Sehun. 

Dahan dahang tumayo si Jongin at lumabas ng selda. “Jongin…” Bulong ni Kyungsoo. 

“Mamatay na kayo mga punyeta!” Sumigaw si Sunmi at bigla niyang tinudla ang kanyang kuko papunta kay Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo!” Tumakbo si Jongin sa harap ng Wangja at niyakap niya ito. Ginamit ni Jongin ang natitira niyang lakas para maglaho sila ni Kyungsoo. Bago sila maglaho ay tinitigan niya ng mabuti si Kyungsoo. Naalala niya ang una nilang pagkikita sa talon. Naisip niya doon sila lumitaw ng kanyang kaibigan. Ang huling nakita ni Kyungsoo bago sila may laho ay ang papalapit na kuko ni Sunmi.

Lumitaw sina Kyungsoo at Jongin sa talon kung saan sila unang nagkita. Magkayakap pa rin ang dalawa. “Ayos ka lang ba?” bulong ng prinsipe. Tiningnan ni Jongin ang buong pagmumukha ni Kyungsoo, mula sa kanyang mata hanggang sa mga labi. Ngumiti si Jongin ngunit sinabayan ito ng pag-ubo ng dugo.

“JONGIN!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo, nagulat siya sa pangyayari.

Dahan dahang binitawan ni Jongin ang pagkakayakap niya sa Wangja at natumba ito. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napaluha ito sa kanyang nakita. Nasaksak ang likuran ni Jongin ng makamandag na kuko ni Sunmi.

“Jongin – hindi maaari – TULONG!” Sumigaw si Kyungsoo ngunit walang makakatulong sa kanila. Nakita niya ang mga hayop na nakapaligid sa kanya. “Tulungan niyo ako! Maghanap kayo ng mga halamang gamot!”

Lumuhod si Kyungsoo at dali daling tinanggal ang kuko. “Jongin, huwag kang mamamatay!”

Nagtagpo ang mga mata nilang dalawa at nanginig ang mga labi ni Jongin at pinilit nitong magsalita. “Kyung… soo…”

“Jongin… Jongin… huwag kang mamamatay. Kumapit ka, Jongin…” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang umiiyak. 

Pinilit ni Jongin na ngumiti at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Masaya ako… na nakilala kita at… naging kaibigan kita…. Ang bawat sandali na nagsama tayo ay mananatili sa aking puso…”

Lumakas ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Huwag mong sabihin yan… hindi ka pa mamamatay! Marami pa tayong pagsasamahan! Kakarating ko lang… huwag ka munang umalis…”

Dumating ang mga hayop at may mga dala itong mga halamang gamot. “S-salamat…” wika ng prinsipe. Agad agad niyang hinalo ang mga ito at inilagay sa sugat ni Jongin.

“Jongin… hindi ka mamamatay… maiaalis pa natin ang lason sa katawan mo…” bulong ni Kyungsoo. 

Nanginig si Jongin sa sakit. “Hindi… hindi ko na ata kaya…”

“Lumaban ka… Lumaban ka para sa akin… Para sa atin…” Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Kyungsoo ang nanghihina niyang kaibigan.

Ngumiti si Jongin at tiningnan ng mabuti ang prinsipe. “Kyungsoo… Mahal kita…”

Hinawakan ng Wangja ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Mahal din kita… Kaya huwag ka munang mamatay…”

Ngumiti muli si Jongin, huminga siya ng malalim at dahan dahang ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napaluha naman ito. “Jongin? Jongin?!” Niyakap niya si Jongin ng mahigpit.

“Hindi pa ako patay.” Tumawa si Jongin ng marahan. 

Tinampal ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Eh bakit ka kasi pumikit?!” Pinunasan niya ang kanyang mga luha.

“Hindi ba pwedeng gusto ko lang magpahinga?” Pabirong sinagot ni Jongin, nakangiti sa prinsipe. “Halika nga rito.” Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at inilapit niya ito sa kanyang mukha. 

Nagulat at namula si Kyungsoo. “G-gusto mo bang matuluyan ka na?” 

“Kung mahahalikan naman kita, edi sige.” Ngumiti si Jongin at idinikit niya ang kanyang mga labi sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Malambot at mainit ang mga labi ng prinsipe. Nagulat si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi siya kumawala sa halik. Ginusto niya rin ito. 

“May mga gusto pa akong gawin… ngunit sugatan ako.” Biro ni Jongin, nakangisi ang kanyang labi. 

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib ni Jongin at tiningnan niya ito ng masama. “Sige, subukan mo ako.”


	21. Chapter 21

Matapos ang limang na araw ay gumaling si Jongin at tuluyang nawala ang lason sa kanyang sistema.

 

“Kyungsoo, gising na!”

Tinilamsikan ng tubig ang mukha ng prinsipe. Bumuntong hininga ito at minulat ang kanyang mga mata. Naiirita si Kyungsoo. Bumangon siya at tiningnan si Jongin. 

“ANO BANG PROB-“

Napatulala si Kyungsoo at lumaki ang kanyang mga mata. Utang na loob. Napalunok siya.

Ngumiti si Jongin at kinindatan niya ang Wangja. “Gusto mo ba ang nakikita mo?”

Nakahubad ang binata. Naliligo siya sa talon. Naglaho ito at biglang lumitaw sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

“Tara na. Maligo na tayo.”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Mas mapula pa sa kamatis ang prinsipe. Hinila ni Jongin ang mga kamay ng Wangja at sabay silang nahulog sa talon. 

“May suot pa akong damit eh!” Naiinis na sinigaw ni Kyungsoo.

“Halika. Huhubaran kita.” Wika ni Jongin sabay hawak sa mga braso ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi makaimik at makagalaw ang prinsipe dahil sa mga sinabi ni Jongin. Nasa langit na ba ako? Kyungsoo, gumising ka. Malandi ka.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at pumikit ito. “Umayos ka, Kyungsoo.” Bulong nito sa kanyang sarili.

Pagkamulat niya ay nakatingin pa rin sa kanya si Jongin, nakangiti. Patayin mo na ako, Bathala.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang butones ng damit ni Kyungsoo at kinalag niya ito isa isa. Nanginginig si Kyungsoo at kinurot niya ang kanyang sarili. Tinulak niya si Jongin. “Kaya kong tanggalin ang mga damit ko mag-isa.”

Umahon ang Wangja para maghubad. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na tumingin sa prinsipe. Ang swerte ko. 

“Huwag kang tumingin!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

Naglaho si Jongin at lumitaw muli sa harapan ni Kyungsoo. Niyakap niya ang prinsipe at sumandal siya sa dibdib ng Wangja para mahulog sila sa talon.

“Hoy ano ba!”

Tumawa si Jongin. Sumimangot si Kyungsoo. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan niya ito.

“Jongin…” bulong ni Kyungsoo.

“Hmm?” Sagot ni Jongin, nakatingin sa mga mata ng prinsipe.

“Nagugutom ako. Kumuha ka naman ng pagkain.”

Napakamot ng batok si Jongin ngunit biglang may pumasok na ideya sa kanyang isip.

Nilapitan niya si Kyungsoo at bumulong siya sa kanyang tainga. “Ako na lang ang kainin mo.”

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na may sumusundot sa kanyang tiyan. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata, namula ang kanyang mukha at napabukas ang kanyang bunganga. Bathala, tulungan niyo ako. Ayoko pang mamatay.

***

“Wangja Chanyeol, pwede ba kayong makausap?” Tanong ni Chen.

Tumango ang prinsipe. “Pwede naman. Tungkol saan?” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Mas mabuti siguro kung pumasok muna tayo ng kubo para walang makarinig.” Naguluhan si Chanyeol ngunit sumunod lamang siya kay Jongdae.

“Wangja Chanyeol, paumanhin kung ngayon ko lang ito sasabihin ngunit may dapat kayong malaman tungkol kay Baekhyun.” Wika ni Jongdae. “Nagtataka siguro kayo ng mga kapatid niyo kung bakit kahawig ng inyong ina si Baekhyun.” Dagdag nito.

Nagkamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. “May nalalaman ka tungkol dito?”

Tumango si Jongdae at bumuntong hininga ito. “Ang totoo ay isa siyang huwad na encantado. Isang eksperimento ni Sooman.”

Naguluhan si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga narinig. “Maaari bang mangyari iyon?”

“Kaya marahil naging kawangis ni Reyna Baekhee si Baekhyun ay dahil nasa kanya ang kapangyarihan ng Inang Reyna. Iyon siguro ang dahilan kung bakit magkapareho silang dalawa.” Dagdag ni Jongdae.

Hindi na maintindihan ni Chanyeol si Jongdae. “Nasa kanya ang kapangyarihan ni ina? Paano nangyari iyon?” tanong ng Wangja.

Huminga ng malalim si Chen. “Bago pumanaw ang Inang Reyna ay kinuha ni Sooman ang mga kapangyarihan nito gamit ang isang hiringgilyang may salamangka. Ang kapangyarihang ito inilagay ni Sooman kay Baekhyun habang binubuo niya ito.”

Umupo si Chanyeol sa kama at huminga siya ng malalim. “Totoo ba itong mga narinig ko? Isang huwad na nilalang si Baekhyun?”

Tumango si Jongdae. “Hindi lang si Baekhyun. May tatlo pang huwad na tao na ginawa si Sooman. Nasa kanila ang kapangyarihan ng mga nawawalang globo.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Kaya pala ganoon si Baekhyun. Kaya pala niya alam ang aking pangalan dahil na sa kanya ang kakanyahan ng aking ina. Pero… 

Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae, “May dapat pa kayong malaman. Ayon kay Sooman ay si Baekhyun daw ang magiging kahinaan ng mga Wangja at siya raw ang kikitil sa inyong mga buhay.”

May naalala si Chanyeol. Kaya ba biglang umiilaw ang mga mata niya dahil may kasamaan sa kanyang pagkatao? Kaya ba muntik na niyang mapaslang si Prinsesa Yoona dahil doon?

Tumayo si Chanyeol at huminga ito ng malalim. “Jongdae, maaari bang huwag mo muna itong sabihin sa aking mga kapatid at kung kanino man? Ako na ang bahala kay Baekhyun. Naniniwala akong mabuti si Baekhyun at hindi niya magagawang pumaslang ng tao.”

Tumango si Jongdae. “Masusunod, Wangja Chanyeol.”

Pagkalabas nila ng kubo ay nakita nila na dumating na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin at binabati sila ng mga tao.

“Jongin!”

Napaluha si Jongdae at dali daling tumakbo sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Jongdae!” Niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Jongdae.

“Akala ko mamamatay ka na.” Hinigpitan niya ang yakap kay Jongin.

Tumawa si Jongin at tinapik ang likuran ni Jongdae. “Ano ba. Mahirap akong patumbahin. Siya nga pala, maaari ko bang dalawin si Minseok?”

Tumango si Jongdae at ngumiti ito. “Siyempre naman. Matutuwa ‘yon na ligtas ka. Tara.”

Nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at inikbayan niya ito. “Baekhyun, alam mo naman na hindi kita pababayaan diba? Na nandito lang ako parati kapag kailangan mo ako?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at ngumiti. “Bakit?”

Umiling si Chanyeol at ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun. “Wala lang.” Baekhyun, sisiguraduhin kong hindi ka kakainin ng kadiliman. Ako ang magiging liwanag ng buhay mo.

Tiningnan ni Yixing ang kanyang paligid. “Parang lahat ng tao dito may love life ah.”

“Ano iyon?”

Nasa likuran niya lang pala si Junmyeon.

Nagkamot ng batok si Yixing at ngumiti ito. “Ah, wala. Mukhang may kulay lahat ng mga buhay ng mga tao rito. Ako lang ata ang wala.”

“Gusto mo kulayan natin?” Biro ni Junmyeon.

Napatulala si Yixing sa mga sinabi ng prinsipe. “Ha?”

Lalapit dapat si Junmyeon ngunit bigla siyang inakbayan ni Minho. “Wangja Junmyeon, oras na para magpulong tayo tungkol sa ating plano na pabagsakin ang imperyo ni Sehun.”

“Ah ganoon ba. Sige susunod ako.” Sagot ni Junmyeon. Tinapik ni Junmyeon ang braso ni Yixing. “Maiwan na muna kita. Mamaya na lamang tayo mag-usap.”

Umirap si Yixing at tumango ito. “Sure sure. Ganyan ka naman eh.”

Tumawa lang si Junmyeon at naglakad na papunta sa kubo kung saan gaganapin ang pagpupulong.

Umupo si Junmyeon sa kanyang upuan. “Simulan na natin ang pagpupulong.”

Tumango ang lahat at nagsiupo na rin ang mga ito.

“Wangja Junmyeon, naisip ko na masyadong mapanganib kapag sumalakay tayo sa palasyo.”

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. “Tama ka kaya ang imumungkahi ko ay ilabas natin ang digmaan sa palasyo. Sa paraang ito ay hindi na rin masisira ang kaharian.”

“Magpadala tayo ng liham kay Sehun. Sabihin natin na sa labas gaganapin ang digmaan. Maiintindihan naman niya siguro iyon.” Wika ni Junmyeon.

“Utakan natin si Sehun.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Ang lahat ay nagtinginan sa kanya. 

Huminga siya ng malalim. “Hatiin natin ang ating pwersa. Ang isang hukbo ay makikipaglaban kay Sehun at iyong isa ay sasalakay sa palasyo.”

Tumango si Junymeon. “Sang-ayon ako sa mungkahi ni Kyungsoo. May tumututol ba?”

Walang sumagot. Lahat sila ay tumango rin.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Pinaglaruan tayo ni Sehun dati. Ngayon, siya naman ang paglaruan natin.”


	22. Chapter 22

Palubog na ang araw at ang mga kawal ng bawat panig ay naka-hilera, handa na sa pakikipagdigma. Halatang mas konti ang puwersa nina Junmyeon kesa sa imperyo ni Sehun ngunit hindi sila nawawalan ng pag-asa.

Sumuolong sa harapan ang mga pinuno ng bawat panig, seryoso ang kanilang mga mukha at wala silang ipinapakitang mga emosyon. Nagkita ang mga mata nina Kyungsoo at Sehun, nanlilisik ang mga mata ng mas nakakatandang kapatid.

“Huwag na tayong mag-aksaya ng panahon. Iwasan natin ang pagdanak ng dugo. Walang saysay ang digmaan na ito. Bibigyan ko pa kayo ng pagkakataong sumuko.” Wika ni Sehun.

Huminga ng malalim si Junmyeon. “Sehun, gumising ka na. Masyado ka na bang bulag sa kapangyarihan? Nakalimutan mo na ba ang lahat ng mga tinuro ng ating ina at ang mga pinagsamahan nating magkakapatid?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun, halatang naiinis. “Tumahimik ka. Binigyan ko kayo ng pagkakataong sumuko ngunit hindi niyo ginawa. Mga kawal! Magsipaghanda!”

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga baywang at tumaas ang kanyang mga kilay. Tinapik ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. “Manatili ka lamang sa aking tabi.”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Palagi.”

“EXORDIA YEONG-WONHI!” Sigaw ng mga Wangja at mga kawal.

Nagsalpukan ang mga kawal. Nagdikit ang mga sandata. Dumanak ang dugo. Ang bawat panig ay nababawasan ng mga tao ngunit walang sumusuko.

“SEHUN!”

Lumingon si Sehun at nakita niyang nanggigigil sa galit si Kyungsoo, umiilaw ang kanyang mga kamao.

“PUNYETA KANG BATA KA!”

Sumugod si Kyungsoo papalapit kay Sehun at pinagtangkaan niyang suntukin ang kanyang kapatid. Umiwas si Sehun at nagpalabas ito ng ipoipo. Tatamaan sana si Kyungsoo nang biglang nabalutan ng tubig ang ipoipo.

“Ako ang harapin mo. Wang laban sa Wang.” Wika ni Junmyeon.

Umismid si Sehun. “Alam mo, matagal na kitang gusting paslangin. Magpasalamat ka kay Kyungsoo at nagawan niya ng paraan para mabuhay ka. Ngayon, wala ka nang kawala. Mamamatay ka na.”

“Sige, subukan mo.” Kinutya ni Junmyeon ang kanyang kapatid.

Nanginig si Sehun sa inis at bigla siyang sumugod kay Junmyeon, may mga maliit na buhawi sa kanyang mga braso.

Umiwas si Junmyeon sa mga atake na parang tubig na dumadaloy. Nakakita siya ng butas, itinikom niya ang kanyang kamao at nabalot ito ng tubig at sinuntok niya ang tiyan ni Sehun.

“Aaargh!”

Itinapat ni Junmyeon ang mga palad niya kay Sehun na parang baril at may mga lumabas na matutulin na balang tubig. Bago pa man tamaan si Sehun ay tumigil ito sa kalagitnaan.

“Sino ka?!” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

Ngumisi si Luhan. “Mukhang hindi pa tayo magkakilala. Luhan ang aking ngalan.”

Tinabihan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kapatid. “May kakayahan siyang magpalutang nga mga bagay at mga tao.”

Nagdikit ang espada ni Minho at ang mga makamandag na kuko ni Sunmi. Sa bawat tira ni Minho ay nasasalo ito ni Sunmi. 

Ngumiti si Sunmi. “Sayang, gwapo ka pa naman ngunit kailangan kitang patayin.”

Nairita si Minho. “Tumahimik ka!”

Umismid si Sunmi. “Ang sungit!”

Nilaslas ni Sunmi ang baluti ni Minho ngunit matibay ito. 

“Hindi mo ako malalason.” Sinuntok ni Minho ang bagong heneral ng Exordia sa pisngi.

“PUNYETA KA!!” Sigaw ni Sunmi.

Naglabas ng bolang apoy si Chanyeol at idinerekta ito kay Tao. Umismid lang si Tao at itinapat ang mga palad niya dito. Unti unting sumingaw ang mga apoy at naglaho ito.

“Arrrgh kainis!” Nagkamot ng ulo si Chanyeol, nakasimangot ito.

“Chanyeol, abalahin mo siya. May gagawin ako.” Wika ni Baekhyun.

Tumango ang Wangja at tumira ng tumira si Chanyeol ng mga bolang apoy. 

“Inutil. Hindi ka pa natuto. Walang saysay ang mga ‘yan.” Nakangiting sinabi ni Tao.

Habang pinapalaho niya ang mga apoy ay biglang lumusob si Baekhyun at pumunta sa harapan ni Tao.

“Bulaga!”

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ni Tao at kumislap ito. 

“Wala akong makita!” Sigaw ng kabalyero.

“Chanyeol!” Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang prinsipe.

Sumugod si Chanyeol, bumuo ng apoy sa kanyang mga kamao at sinuntok niya ang dibdib ni Tao. Tumalbog ito ay tumama sa lupa.

Nagdikit ang mga palad nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Mahusay! Ayos!”

Tumalsik si Kyungsoo sa lupa at bumangon ito. “Kahit ilang beses niyo pa akong pabagsakin ay babangon at babangon pa rin ako!”

Tumawa si Sehun. “Kyungsoo, konti na lang kayo. Tanggapin niyo nang talo kayo.”

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo. “’Yon ang akala mo. Hindi ka ba nagtataka kung nasaan ang mga dati mong kabalyero?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun. “Puta ka.”

***

“Para sa kapayapaan! Para sa Exordia!” sigaw ni Jongin habang inaatake ang mga kawal sa palasyo.

“Ugh ayoko naaaa!” Wika ni Jongdae. Naglabas siya ng mga kuryente sa kanyang katawan. Kinidlatan din ang mga kawal at natumba ang mga ito.

“Siguraduhin niyong walang makakatakas na kawal!” Hinihingal na sinabi ni Jongin, naglalaho at lumilitaw ito kung saan saan para atakihin ang mga kalaban.

Lumitaw si Jongin sa trono at umupo ito sa pagod.

Lumapit ang isang kawal sa kanya. “Napalaya na natin ang palasyo.” Wika nito.

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at ngumiti ito. “Hay mabuti naman... Salamat.”

Dumating si Jongdae sa trono, huminga ng malalim, umakyat sa trono at tinapik niya si Jongin. “Jongin, puntahan mo na si Kyungsoo. Alam kong gustong gusto mo nang punatahan ang Wangja. Kami na ang bahala dito.”

Tumayo si Jongin. “Sigurado ka? Maraming salamat.” Ngumiti si Jongin at naglaho na siya.

***

“Kyungsoo! Junmyeon!” Naghihingalong sinabi ni Chanyeol. Tumatakbo sila ni Baekhyun para tulungan ang dalawang Wangja.

Niliitan ni Sehun ang kanyang mga mata. “Sandali. Parang kilala kita...”

“Ako ang tumakas sa muog ni Sooman.” Sagot ni Baekhyun, hinihingal.

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kanyang mga labi at pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata. “Ahhh… natatandaan ko na. Ikaw ang magpapabagsak sa aking mga kapatid. Ikaw ang magiging kahinaan nila.”

“Sehun! Tumahimik ka!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol. 

Tinitigan niya si Baekhyun at tinapik niya ang mga balikat nito. “Baekhyun, huwag kang makikinig sa mga sinasabi niya.”

Hindi mapakali si Baekhyun. Hindi siya umiimik ngunit kinakabahan siya na baka may gawin sa kanya si Sehun.

“Ano ba yang mga pinagsasabi mo, Sehun?” Nalilito rin si Kyungsoo at naiinis na siya sa kanyang kapatid.

Minulat ni Sehun ang kanyang mga mata. Itinapat niya ang kanyang palad kay Baekhyun at tinitigan niya ang mga mata nito.

“Hmmm… Naaalala ko na. Bich, Ireona!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at bigla niyang hinawakan ang kanyang ulo. 

“AAAAHHHH!!!”

Napaluhod si Baekhyun. Umiilaw ang kanyang mga mata.

“Baekhyun?! Baekhyun? Anong ginawa mo sa kanya?!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol, natataranta, hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin.

“SEHUN!” Nagagalit na sinigaw ni Kyungsoo.

“Tigilan mo na ito!” Hiyaw ni Junmyeon.

Tumawa si Sehun. “Panahon na para mamatay kayong lahat!”

Lumuhod si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang balikat ni Baekhyun. “Baekhyun?! Anong nangyayari sa’yo?”

Hindi tumitigil sa pagsigaw si Baekhyun. Umiilaw pa rin ang kanyang mga mata.

“Punyeta Sehun tumigil ka na!” Sumugod si Kyungsoo kay Sehun.

Itinapat ni Luhan ang palad niya kay Kyungsoo ngunit nabalutan si Luhan ng bulabok. Naunahan siya ni Junmyeon.

“Huwag ka munang sumingit. Laban ‘to naming magkakapatid.” Wika ni Junmyeon.

Hindi makahinga si Luhan sa tubig. Pilit niyang ginagamit ang kanyang kapangyarihan ngunit hindi ito gumagana. Nagkaroon ng puyo sa gitna at biglang pumutok ang bulabok. Tumalsik pataas si Luhan.

Natumba si Baekhyun sa pagkakaluhod niya. Tumigil siya sa pagsigaw. Hindi na rin umiilaw ang kanyang mga mata. Nahimatay si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Gumising ka!” Inaalog ni Chanyeol ang katawan nito habang ginigising niya si Baekhyun.

Sunod sunod ang mga suntok ni Kyungsoo ngunit nakakailag si Sehun. Tinalapid ni Sehun ang kanyang kapatid pero nahawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Sehun at sabay silang nadapa.

“Sehun, anong nangyari sa’yo? Bakit ka naging ganyan?”

Hindi sumagot si Sehun. Bumangon lamang ito at bumuo ng buhawi para atakihin si Kyungsoo. Dali daling bumangon si Kyungsoo at sinuntok niya ang lupa para mabiyak ito. Nagtagpo ang pagbiyak ng lupa at ang buhawi. Nagsitalsikan ang mga piraso ng lupa. Umiwas silang dalawa.

“Anong nangyari sa puso mo, Sehun? Bakit tila naging bato na ito? Baliwala na ba talaga sa iyo ang mga pinagsamahan nating magkakapatid at ang mga tinuro sa atin ni Ina? Ganoon ba kalala ang pag-uuhaw mo sa kapangyarihan? Binulag ka na ba nito? Anong ginawa sa iyo ni Sooman?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang dami mong sinasabi!” Sigaw ni Sehun. Itinapat niya ang palad niya kay Kyungsoo.

Ito na naman? Puta ka, Sehun. Hindi makagalaw si Kyungsoo.

Minulat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata. Umiilaw ang mga ito. Tinulak niya si Chanyeol at bumangon ito.

“Baekhyun?”

Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Itinapat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang palad kay Chanyeol at naglabas ito ng liwanag.

“Chanyeol!”

Nabalot sa tubig si Chanyeol para magsanggalang sa kanya. Kumunot ang mga noo ni Baekhyun at tumingin siya kay Junmyeon.

Binalot din ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun sa tubig ngunit nakawala agad ito gamit ang kanyang kapangyarihan. Dahan dahang naglakad si Baekhyun patungo kay Junmyeon. Bumuo ito ng espadang liwanag sa kanyang kanang kamay.

Bumuo ng kalasag si Junmyeon gamit ang tubig. Sunod sunod ang pag-atake sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Umilaw ang kaliwang kamao ni Baekhyun at sinuntok nito ang kalasag. Nasira ito.

Nagulat si Junmyeon. Hindi niya inaasahang mabubuwag ang kanyang kalasag. Mabilisang kumilos si Baekhyun at inilapit ang espada kay Junmyeon.

“Hindi mamamatay si Junmyeon sa araw na ito!”

“Minho!”

Nagtagpo ang espada ni Minho at ang liwanag ni Baekhyun. Umungol si Baekhyun sa inis.

“Huwag kang tumakas sakin!” Hiyaw ni Sunmi. Tumakbo siya papalapit kina Baekhyun at Minho.

Tumalon si Sunmi para atakihin si Minho ngunit tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun at naglabas ito ng liwanag sa kanyang mga mata. Tumagos ito sa tiyan ni Sunmi at nahulog ang heneral.

Nagulat si Minho sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. Nilapitan ni Baekhyun ang naghihingalong si Sunmi. Inapakan niya ang kamay nito. 

“AARGHH PUTA KA!” Sigaw ni Sunmi, kumikirot ang buong katawan niya sa sakit.

Bumuo muli si Baekhyun ng espadang liwanag at sinaksakt niya ang dibdib ni Sunmi. Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa nakita niya. Hindi niya aakalaing makakapatay si Baekhyun. Dumating na ang kinakatakutan niyang mangyayari. Kinain na ng kadiliman ang kanyang munting kaibigan.

“B-Baekhyun…” Nanginginig si Chanyeol, nakaluhod.

Nanlilisik ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at maliwag pa rin ang mga ito. “Sino ang gustong sumunod?”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng masama at dahan dahan siyang naglakad patungo sa prinsipe. “Ikaw…”

“Ako ang harapin mo huwag ang kapatid ko!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon.

Lumingon si Baekhyun at ngumisi ito. “Sabi mo eh.”

Gumawa si Junmyeon ng espada gamit ang tubig at sumugod siya kay Baekhyun. Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga sandata. Lumapit din si Minho para tulungan ang Wangja.

“Sige, sabay na kayong mamamatay.” Wika ni Baekhyun. Kumawala siya sa dalawa at naglabas ng liwanag sa kanyang palad. Dali daling gumawa si Junmyeon ng kalasag.

“Naiinis na ako. Bakit hindi pa kayo mamatay?” Naiiritang sinabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun! Tumigil ka na!” Bumangon na si Chanyeol at singawan niya ang kanyang kaibigan.

Lumingon si Baekhyun sa prinsipe. “Tumahimik ka. Pagkatapos kong paslangin ‘tong dalawang ito ay ikaw naman ang susunod.”

Sumugod muli si Junmyeon. Hindi umilag si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang espadang tubig gamit ang kanyang kanang kamay na lumiliwanag. Isinara ni Baekhyun ang kaliwang kamay niya. Umilaw ito at sinuntok niya sa dibdib ang Wangja. Tumalsik ito malapit sa talampas kung saan naglalaban sina Kyungsoo at Sehun.

“Junmyeon!” Sigaw ni Minho. Tumakbo siya patungo sa kanyang minamahal at tinulungan niya itong bumangon. 

Napansin ni Minho na papalapit sa kanila si Baekhyun kaya tinulak niya sa tabi si Junmyeon. Natamaan ng liwanag ni Baekhyun ang dibdib ni Minho at tumagos ito. Natumba ang heneral ng Exordia, nag-aagaw buhay.

“MINHO!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon at kasabay nito ang kanyang pag-iyak.

Sasaksakin na dapat ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon ngunit tinamaan siya ng apoy ni Chanyeol.

“BAEKHYUN! TAMA NA!”

Lumapit si Junmyeon kay Minho at lumuhod ito. “Minho… huwag kang mamatay. Lumaban ka.”

“Junmyeon…” nanghihinang binulong ni Minho.

“Junmyeon… Huwag kang maging malungkot… kasama ito sa tungkulin ko bilang heneral ng Exordia…”

“Minho… Huwag kang ganyan…”

“Junmyeon… Alam ko… Alam kong wala na sa akin… ang puso mo… ngunit masaya ako…”

“Minho… huwag mong sabihin yan…”

“Masaya ako dahil alam kong may mag-aalaga pa sa iyong iba… Hindi ka magiging mag-isa…”

“Minho… kumapit ka… babalik pa tayo sa palasyo…”

“Junmyeon… Ikaw ang una kong pag-ibig… Lagi kitang mamahalin…”

“Ikaw din ang una kong pag-ibig… Mahal din kita… kaya hindi ka pa pwedeng mamatay…”

Ngumisi si Minho. “Wala na tayong magagawa… Oras ko na…”

“Mahal kita… Wang Junmyeon…” Ito ang mga huling salita na winika ni Heneral Minho.

Niyakap ni Junmyeon ng mahigpit ang bangkay ni Minho at humagulgol ito. “Mananatili ka rito sa puso ko… Heneral Minho…”

Tumalsik si Baekhyun malapit kina Sehun at Kyungsoo. Hindi gumagalaw si Kyungsoo at nahihirapan itong huminga.

“Sehun! Sige! Patayin mo na ako! GAWIN MO!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo, hindi natatakot sa kanyang kapatid.

“Gagawin ko talaga!” Sagot ni Sehun.

Lumitaw si Jongin sa likuran ni Sehun at sinipa niya ito. Nakawala si Kyungsoo sa kapangyarihan ni Sehun.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at kuminang ang mga mata nito. “Jongin!”

Hinila ni Kyungsoo si Sehun at dinambahan ito. Sunod sunod niyang sinuntok sa mukha ang kanyang kapatid.

“Wala ka ng kawala sakin puta ka! Gumising ka! Magkakapamilya tayo, Sehun! Tinutulungan dapat natin ang isa’t isa hindi nagpapatayan!!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

Umilaw ang kamao ni Kyungsoo ngunit ang sinuntok niya ay ang lupa sa tabi ng mukha ni Sehun. Nagulat si Sehun, hindi siya makaimik at makagalaw. Tumayo si Kyungsoo at tumabi kay Jongin.

Bumangon si Baekhyun at tiningnan niya ng masama si Sehun. Itinapat niya ang kanyang kamay sa Wang.

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na balak patayin ni Baekhyun ang kanyang kapatid.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun. “Ano ang tinitingin-tingin mo diyan? Paslangin mo sila!”

“HOY!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Bago pa man magkaroon ng liwanag sa palad ni Baekhyun ay sumugod na ang Wangja.

Sinunggaban ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at sinuntok niya ang pisngi nito.

“NNNNGGHH!!”

Sumigaw muli si Baekhyun. Ang buong katawan na niya ang lumiliwanag.

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo. Mukhang malalagay sa panganib ang mga mahal niya sa buhay. May naisip siyang ideya ngunit baka ikamatay niya ito.

Jongin, mahal kita.

“SABAY NA TAYONG MAMATAY!!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo at kasabay nito ay ang kanyang pagsugod muli kay Baekhyun.

Ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Nagulat silang lahat. Nahulog sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa talampas at nagkaroon ng malaking pagsabog.

“KYUNGSOO!!” Sigaw ni Jongin. Hindi niya mapigilang umiyak.


	23. Chapter 23

Makalipas ang anim na buwan ay tila bumalik na ang kapayapaan sa Exordia. Si Junmyeon muli ang umupo sa trono at si Jongin naman ang naging heneral ng hukbong sandatahan ng Exordia.

 

Nagninilay si Sehun sa kanyang mga ginawa. Nakulong siya sa isang piitan na matatagpuan sa isang bundok sa Exordia. Hindi nakakalimutan ni Wang Junmyeon at Wangja Chanyeol na dalawin ang kanilang kapatid araw araw. Ginagawa nila ang lahat para bumalik sa dati ang ugnayan nilang magkakapatid.

 

“Sehun, kumusta ka na?” Malumanay na sinabi ni Junmyeon. Tinabihan niya ang kanyang bunsong kapatid.

 

“Araw araw kang dumadalaw dito siguro naman alam mo kung ano ang kalagayan ko.” Biro ni Sehun. Inayos niya ang mga pulseras na suot niya para hindi niya magamit ang kanyang kapangyarihan.

 

“Sehun, huwag ka ng magbiro. Sige ka hindi ka naming dadalawin ni Junmyeon araw araw.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Nakatayo siya sa harapan ni Sehun.

 

“Sinabi ko bang dalawin niyo ako araw araw? Bakit ba kayo pumupunta rito? Nakalimutan niyo na ba ang mga ginawa ko?” Inirapan ni Sehun ang kanyang kapatid.

 

Tinapik ni Junmyeon ang balikat ng kanyang bunsong kapatid at ngumiti ito. “Lahat ng iyon ay nakaraan na. Napatawad na kita.”

 

Hindi makaimik si Sehun. May mga bumuong luha sa kanyang mga mata ngunit pinigilan niyang umiyak.

 

“Hindi ko pa nakakalimutan ang ginawa mo kay Baekhyun…” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga buhok ni Sehun at ginulo niya ito. “… Ngunit napatawad na rin kita. Huwag kang mag-alala. Wala na akong hinanakit sa iyo.”

 

Yumuko si Sehun at hindi niya ipinapakita ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang mga kapatid. “Gusto ko ng mapag-isa.”

 

Ngumiti sina Junmyeon at Chanyeol. “Sige. Bukas na lang ulit. Paalam, Sehun.” Wika ng panganay na Wangja.

 

***  
  
Nakatayo si Jongin sa libingan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya nakalimutan na dalawin ang puntod ni Kyungsoo araw araw. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala sa biglaang pagpanaw ng kanyang minamahal. Sa kailaliman ng kanyang puso ay naniniwala pa rin siyang buhay si Kyungsoo sapagkat hindi natagpuan ang katawan nila ni Baekhyun. Tuwing sumasapit ang katapusan ng linggo ay umaalis siya ng Exordia para hanapin ang kanyang prinsipe. Kahit ilang beses na siyang pinagsasabihan nina Jongdae na magpatuloy na sa kanyang buhay ay hindi sumusuko si Jongin.

 

Lumuha si Jongin. “Kyungsoo… gagawin ko ang lahat upang makapiling kang muli. Pangako ‘yan. Hindi ako titigil hangga’t hindi kita nahahanap, aking mahal na Wangja.”

 

***  
  
Pumasok si Jongdae sa trono. Isa na siya mga pangunahing tagapagpananaliksik ng Exordia.

 

“Ah, Jongdae. Ano ang iyong iuulat? May balita na ba tungkol sa mga huwad na tao?” Tanong ni Junmyeon habang inaayos ang kanyang pagkakaupo.

 

Umiling si Jongdae at bumuntong hininga ito. “Hindi pa namin nahahanap sina Luhan ngunit may nakalap kaming kaalaman. Natuklasan namin na may kahina-hinalang kilos sa bandang kanluran ng Sumatria. Maaaring sina Tao ito. Patuloy pa rin ang pagmanman sa muog ni Sooman kung sakaling pumunta sila roon.”

 

Sa kasamaang palad ay hindi nadakip sina Luhan at Tao. Nakatakas ang mga huwad na tao at patuloy nilang hinahanap. Laging may nakabantay sa muog ni Sooman para tingnan kung pumupunta roon ang mga kabalyero.

 

Tumango si Junmyeon at hinawakan niya ang kanyang mga labi. “Hmm… sige. Bukas ay sasabihan ko ang ating mga kawal na maglakbay patungo sa kanluran upang malaman kung ano ito. Salamat, Jongdae.”

 

Tumango si Jongdae at lumingon na siya sa pintuan para umalis. Pagkabukas niya ng pintuan ay nakasalubong niya si Yixing.

 

Nagulat si Jongdae at ngumiti siya sa doktor. Tinapik niya ang balikat nito. “Yixing! Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

 

Ngumiti si Yixing at tinapik niya ang braso ni Jongdae. “Bumibisita lang.”

 

Nakauwi na si Yixing sa mundo ng mga tao ngunit pabalik-balik ito sa Exordia. Patuloy siya sa pagsuyo kay Junmyeon at sinisigurado niyang hindi ito nalulumbay. Handa siyang maghintay para kay Junmyeon.

“Yixing! Anong ginawa mo rito? Mas mabuti pa ata kung dito ka na tumira eh.” Biro ni Junmyeon.

 

Ngumiti si Yixing at kinamot ang kanyang batok. “Junmyeon! Alam mo naman kung bakit ako nandito.”

 

“Kumusta ka na? Hindi ka ba abala sa iyong trabaho? Baka lagi kang pumupunta rito pero napapabayaan mo na ang trabaho mo.” Tanong ng Wang habang tumatayo ito sa kanyang pagkakaupo at bumaba para batiin ang kanyang kaibigan.

 

Umiling si Yixing at ngumiti siya. “Busy ako pero I always make sure na may time ako para sa’yo.”

 

Hindi pa rin sanay si Junmyeon sa wika ng mga tao ngunit naiintindihan na niya ang nais ipahayag ni Yixing. Ngumiti si Junmyeon at niyakap niya ang doktor.

 

“Na-miss kita.” Wika ni Junmyeon. Natutunan niya ang salitang iyon kay Yixing sapagkat lagi itong sinasabi sa kanya ng doktor sa kanya.

 

Tinapik ni Yixing ang likod ni Junmyeon. “I missed you too.”

 

“Kumain ka na ba? Halika, hindi pa ako naghahapunan.” Inakbayan niya ang kanyang kaibigan at sabay silang pumunta sa hapag kainan.

 

Habang sila ay kumakain ay nagsalita si Junmyeon. “Miss ko na ang Jollibee.”

 

Tumawa si Yixing at muntik na siyang mabulunan. Uminom kaagad siya ng tubig. “Don’t worry. Dadalhan kita ng Chickenjoy pagbalik ko rito.”

 

Ngumiti si Junymeon. “Pati Peach Mango Pie? Salamat.” Uminom si Junmyeon ng tubig para bumaba ang kanyang mga kinain.

 

“Yixing…”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Oo.”

 

“Oo?”

 

“Pwede ka bang maging aking kasintahan?”

Natulala si Yixing. Hindi niya inaasahan na itatanong iyon ni Junmyeon sa kanya ngayon.

 

“I… Wow…” Hindi makapagsalita si Yixing ng maayos. Uminom siya ng tubig at huminga ng malalim. “Naunahan mo pa akong magtanong.” Biro ni Yixing.

 

“Ano? Sagot. Baka magbago bigla ang isip ko.” Biro ni Junmyeon.

 

“YES. OO.” Wika ni Yixing, nakangiti.

 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon at hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Yixing. “Salamat. Salamat dahil parati kang nasa tabi ko. Palagi kang nandiyan kapag malungkot ako at hindi mo ako iniwan. Mahal kita, Yixing.”

 

Namula si Yixing. Ngumiti siya at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ni Junmyeon.

 

“I love you.” Wika ni Yixing.

 

“I love you?” Tanong ni Junmyeon.

 

“Oo. Ibig sabihin noon ay mahal kita.”

 

Tumango si Junmyeon.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Kinaumagahan ay inutusan ni Junmyeon ang mga kawal na maglakbay patungo sa kanluran para hanapin sina Luhan at Tao. Nagkusang loob si Jongin na pangunahan ang misyon. Nagbabakasakaling mahanap niya si Kyungsoo kaya siya nagboluntaryo.

 

“Humayo na tayo. Matagal ang paglalakbay na ito kaya mas mabuti kung umalis na tayo kaagad.” Wika ni Jongin.

 

Lumipas ang isang araw nang makarating sila sa kanilang destinasyon. May nakita silang maliit na kubo at pumasok si Jongin dito upang maghanap ng mga bagay na maaaring may kaugnayan sa mga huwad na tao o kay Kyungsoo.

 

“May kalaban!!”

 

“AHHHH!”

 

“Heneral Jongin! Tulong!!”

 

“AHHHH”

 

Narinig ni Jongin ang mga sigaw ng mga kawal at dali dali siyang lumabas ng kubo. Ang mga katawan ng mga natumbang kawal ang sumalubong sa kanya pagkalabas. Inilabas niya ang kanyang katana at hinanda ang kanyang sarili makipaglaban.

 

“Lumabas ka kung sino ka man! Hindi ako natatakot sa’yo!” Sigaw ni Jongin.

 

Biglang may sumugod na tao sa kanya. Hindi niya mawari kung lalaki ba ito o babae sapagkat may maskara itong suot. Sinuntok siya ng lalaki subalit naglaho si Jongin. Lumitaw siya sa gilid ng lalaki at sinipa niya ito. Umungol ang misteryosong tao sa inis at pinagtangkaan niya ulit suntukin si Jongin. Natamaan niya si Jongin at tumalsik ang heneral ngunit naglaho si Jongin bago tumama sa puno.

 

Lumilingon ang kalaban sa kanyang paligid. Hinahantay niyang umatake muli si Jongin. Biglang lumitaw si Jongin sa harapan niya at inatake ang kanyang maskara. Nawasak ito at nahulog sa lupa.

 

Nagulat si Jongin at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa kanyang nakita.

 

“K-Kyungsoo?”

 

Sinuntok siya ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi at tumalbog siya sa lupa. Dali daling tumakbo si Kyungsoo papalayo sa kanya hanggang sa nawala ang prinsipe sa kanyang tanawin.

 

_B-buhay si Kyungsoo?_


	24. Chapter 24

Sugatan si Kyungsoo at nasa tabi niya si Baekhyun. Nakahiga sila sa lupa at nag-aagaw buhay ang prinsipe.

 

May dalawang lalaki na lumapit sa kanila. Sina Luhan at Tao.

 

“Kyungsoo!!” Narinig nila ang sigaw ni Jongin at mukhang papalapit na ito sa kanila.

 

“Dalian mo, bago tayo makita ng mga Wangja.” Wika ni Tao.

 

Pinalutang ni Luhan ang mga katawan nina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo at dali dali silang tumakbo papaalis ng gubat at pumunta sila sa muog ni Sooman.

 

Pagkapasok nila ay biglang gumising si Baekhyun, umiilaw ang kanyang mga mata. Bumangon ito at nagsalita. “Nasaan ako?”

 

“Nasa muog ni Sooman.” Sagot ni Luhan habang ginagamot si Kyungsoo.

 

Nakita ni Baekhyun na inooperahan si Kyungsoo. “Ano ang balak mong gawin sa Wangja?” Tanong niya.

 

Ngumisi si Luhan. “Magiging kakampi natin ang Wanga.” Nilagyan niya ng maliit na bakal ang loob ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. “Babaguhin natin ang alaala ng prinsipe.”

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Darating ang isang bagong panahon. Guguho ang Exordia.”

 

“Ano ang magiging plano natin?” Tanong ni Tao. Inabot niya ang panistis kay Luhan.

 

Ngumisi si Baekhyun at hinawakan niya ang kanyang labi. “Magtatago muna tayo. Magpapalakas tayo. Hindi nila mamamalayan na babagsak sila.”

 

***  


Naghihingalong pumasok si Kyungsoo sa isang tagong palasyo. Hindi basta basta matatagpuan ang kaharian sapagkat napapalibutan ito ng mga puno at may salamangkang nakapalibot dito upang hindi matagpuan ng mga pangkaraniwang encantado.

 

Sinalubong siya nina Luhan at Tao. Napansin nilang pawisan at naghihingalo ang Wangja.

 

“Wangja Kyungsoo, kumusta ang iyong misyon? Bakit tila nahirapan ka?” Ngumisi si Luhan.

 

“Tumahimik ka. Nasaan si Wang Baekhyun?” Naiinis na sinabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinupunasan ang kanyang pawis.

 

“Nasa trono. Hinihintay niya ang iyong pagbabalik.” Sagot ni Tao. Tumalikod siya kay Kyungsoo at nagsimula na siyang maglakad papunta sa trono.

 

Naunang pumasok sina Luhan at Tao sa trono at nasa likod nila si Kyungsoo. Nakita nilang nakaupo si Baekhyun sa kanyang trono. Nakalagay sa pisngi ang kanyang palad at nakadekwatro ito.

 

“Wangja Kyungsoo, ano ang nangyari sa iyong misyon? Natuklasan ba nila ang ating lihim na kaharian?” Inayos ni Baekhyun ang kanyang pagkakaupo.

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ngunit... natuklasan ni Jongin na buhay ako.”

 

Pumikit si Baekhyun at tumango ito. “Hmm… Mukhang mas mapapabilis ang pagsasagawa natin sa ating plano.”

 

Tumingin si Tao kay Baekhyun.“Ngunit Wang Baekhyun, hindi pa handa-“

 

“Handa na sila.” Mabilis na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at pumalakpak ito. “Papasukin ang mga Hebi.”

 

Bumukas ang pintuan at may tatlong nilalang na pumasok. Dalawang babae at isang lalaki. Ang babae sa kanan ay kulay lila ang kanyang buhok at pati ang kanyang mga mata at damit. Ang lalaki sa gitna ay makisig. Para siyang taong ginto sapagkat ito ang kulay ng kanyang mga buhok, mata pati ang kanyang baluti. Ang ikalawang babae ay kakaiba ang itsura. Halo halo ang kulay ng kanyang buhok – Lila, Berde at Asul. Ang kanyang damit naman ay maitim na asul na yari sa kuwero.

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at bumaba sa kanyang trono. “Ipinapakilala ko sa inyo ang tatlong Hebi! Ang mga pangalan nila ay Mama, Jidi-Ei at Essemé.”

 

Nagsalita ang lalaki sa gitna. “Ako si Jidi-Ei. Nagagalak akong makilala kayong lahat.”

 

Ngumisi ang dalagang kulay lila ang buhok. “Ako naman si Mama. Ako ang pinakamakamandag na ahas sa aming tatlo.” Biro nito.

 

Tumawa si Essemé. “Huwag kayong maniwala kay Mama. Ako kaya ang pinakamakamandag. Essemé nga pala.”

 

Ngumisi si Baekhyun at kuminang ang kanyang mga mata. “Bakit hindi natin tingnan kung sino talaga ang pinakamakamandag sa inyong lahat?”

 

Tinapik ni Baekhyun ang balikat nina Tao at Luhan. “Tao, Luhan, napansin ko na hindi na kayo ganoon kalakas. Noong huling laban natin sa mga Wangja ay mabilis kayong napatumba. Lalo na ikaw Tao. Hindi ko kailangan ang mga tulad niyo sa aking kaharian. Hindi ko makakalimutan ang pagligtas niyo sa amin ni Kyungsoo. Paalam.”

 

Nanginig si Tao. Hindi niya aakalain na sasabihin sa kanya iyon ni Baekhyun. Ngayon lang siya nakaramdam ng takot sa buong buhay niya.

 

Tahimik lang si Luhan. Hindi siya nagpapalamon sa takot. Naisip niya na balang araw ay mangyayari ito.

 

Itinapat ni Mama ang palad niya kay Tao. Ganoon din ang ginawa ni Essemé kay Luhan. Naglabas ng lason si Mama. Pinalutang ni Luhan si Tao para makaiwas ito. Mabilis na tumakbo si Essemé papunta kay Luhan. Wala pang isang segundo ay nasa harapan na siya ni Luhan. Nagulat si Luhan kaya ang ginawa niya ay umilag na lamang siya. Nadapa siya at napaluhod sa sahig.

 

“Tao! Gamitin mo ang kapangyarihan mo!” sigaw ni Luhan.

 

Natataranta si Tao. Tumakbo si Essemé patungo sa kanya. Itinapat niya ang palad niya dito at biglang bumagal ang kanyang pagtakbo. Naglabas muli ng lason si Mama. Itinapat ni Tao ang isa pa niyang palad dito at unti unting naglaho ang lason.

 

“AAHH!”

 

May tumagos na espada mula sa likuran ni Tao. Umubo siya ng dugo at natumba siya. Nasa likuran pala niya si Jidi-Ei.

 

“TAO!” Sigaw ni Luhan.

 

Bumangon si Luhan at iwinagayway ang kanyang mga kamay. Tumalsik lahat ng kanyang mga kalaban at tumama sa sahig pati na rin sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Binasag niya ang bintana gamit ang kanyang kapangyarihan at pinalutang niya ang kanyang sarili para makatakas ng palasyo.

 

“Hindi ka makakatakas!” Sigaw ni Mama.

 

Bumangon si Baekhyun at huminga ito ng malalim. “Hayaan niyo na siya. Mahahanap din natin siya balang araw. Tapos na ang palabas. Maaari na kayong bumalik sa inyong mga silid. Mga kawal, itapon at ilibing niyo ang bangkay ni Tao sa kagubatan.”

 

***  
  
Naglalakad si Kyungsoo sa kagubatan at napadpad siya sa isang talon. Nakita niyang may isang lalaki na nakatalikod. Makisig ito at kayumanggi ang kulay ng balat. Lumingon ito sa kanya at nginitian siya. Si Jongin pala. Lumapit siya sa binata.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Wika ni Jongin. Hinawakan niya ang baywang ni Kyungsoo. Dahan dahan niyang nilapit ang kanyang mukha kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa maramdaman ng Wangja ang kanyang hininga.

 

“Jongin…” Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ng maigi ang kanyang minamahal. Kumikinang ang mga mata nito.

 

Nilapit ni Jongin ang kanyang labi sa tainga ni Kyungsoo at bumulong ito. “Kyungsoo… panahon na… panahon na para mamatay ka.”

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. Sinaksak ni Jongin ang tagiliran niya at itinulak siya sa talon.

 

Ngumisi si Jongin habang tintingnan niya ang nalulunod na si Kyungsoo. “Hindi kita minahal. Ang dali mong mauto, Kyungsoo.”

 

Pinipilit ni Kyungsoo na umahon ngunit lalo siyang lumulubog sa tubig. Hindi siya makahinga hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang nalunod.

 

“Haaaah!” Nagising si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pagkakatulog. Pinapawisan ito kaya bumangon siya para magpahangin.

 

Dumungaw siya sa bintana at tiningnan niya ang buwan at ang mga tala. Huminga siya ng malalim at biglang nanlisik ang kanyang mga mata at isinara niya ang kanyang mga palad.

 

_Papatayin kita, Jongin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sana na-gets niyo kung ano ang inspiration ko sa mga ahas lol (MAMA, GDA, SMA). SIla ang mga makamandag na award shows lmao


	25. Chapter 25

Patuloy na tumatakbo si Luhan papalayo sa palasyo. Hindi siya tumitigil kahit pagod na siya. Ang lakas ng kanyang paghinga at tumatagaktak ang kanyang pawis. Hinahawi niya ang mga damo at mga sanga ng puno gamit ang kanyang kapangyarihan para hindi siya matalapid.

                                    

Habang tumatakbo ay hindi niya inaasahang makakasalubong niya si Jongin. Napatigil siya sa pagtakbo at huminga siya ng malalim.

 

“Ahh… Ah… Kai… Anong ginagawa mo rito? Wala akong panahon makipaglaban ngayon…” Wika ni Luhan, hawak hawak ang kanyang dibdib at hinahabol ang kanyang hininga.

 

Inilabas ni Jongin ang kanyang katana at tiningnan niya ng masama ang kabalyero. “Nasaan si Kyungsoo?”

 

“Si Wangja Kyungsoo? Hindi ba patay na siya?” Sagot ni Luhan, inayos niya ang kanyang pagkakatayo at pinunasan niya ang kanyang pawis.

 

Itunutok ni Jongin ang kanyang sandata kay Luhan. “Huwag ka ng magsinungaling. Alam kong buhay si Kyungsoo.”

 

Naglakad si Luhan papunta sa kanya at nagkunwaring walang alam. “Buhay si Wangja Kyungsoo? Talaga?”

 

Naglaho si Jongin at lumitaw sa gilid ni Luhan. “Nasaan si Kyungsoo?!” Inatake niya si Luhan ngunit pinalutang siya ng kabalyero. Naglaho muli si Jongin at lumitaw sa harapan ni Luhan at sinuntok niya ito. Sinampahan niya si Luhan at itinutok ang espada sa kanyang leeg.

 

“Sasabihin mo ba kung nasaan si Kyungsoo o magsisinungaling ka ulit?” Tanong ni Kai, naiinis na siya.

 

Tumango si Luhan. “Oo na oo na sasabihin ko na. Maglakbay ka pa paloob ng kagubatan. May palasyo roon ngunit hindi ito basta basta matatagpuan. Pakawalan mo na ako. Baka mahanap na nila ako. Ayoko pang mamatay.”

 

Bumangon si Jongin at itinago ang kanyang espada. “Bakit ka nila papatayin?”

 

Lumayo si Luhan kay Jongin at inayos ang kanyang pananamit. “Hindi na kami kailangan doon. Bago pa ako paslangin ay tumakas na ako.”

 

Naguluhan si Jongin. “Hindi na kayo kailangan nino?”

 Umiling si Luhan. “Makikita mo rin kapag nahanap mo na ang palasyo. Hanggang sa muli.” Tumakbo na siya papalayo kay Jongin.

 

_Hmmm… may bagong magbabanta sa kapayapaan ng Exordia?_

 

Patuloy ang paghahanap ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Dalawang oras na siyang naglalakbay. Wala siyang mahanap ng kaharian. Puro mga puno lamang ang kanyang nakikita. _Niloko ba ako ni Luhan?_ Umiling si Jongin. Sabi niya hindi basta basta mahahanap ito. Tiningnan niya ng mabuti ang kanyang paligid. Huminga siya ng malalim. _Kaya ko ito. Mahahanap din kita, Kyungsoo._

Naglakad pa siya hanggang sa napansin niya na may sanga ng puno na hindi pangkaraniwan ang pagkakaputol nito. Tininginan niya ito ng mabuti. _Parang may mali._ Lumapit siya sa puno at inilapit niya ang kanyang kamay sa ere kung saan malapit ang sanga. Nagulat si Kai. Lumusot ang kanyang kamay at naglaho ito. _Anong salamangka ang ginawa dito?_

 

Dahan dahan siyang pumasok. Pagkalusot niya ay hindi siya makapaniwala sa kanyang nakita. May isang malaking palasyo. Napapalibutan ito ng mga putting rosas at may malaki at malinaw na brilyante sa gitna nito.

 

“Waah…” Namangha si Jongin sa kanyang nakita. Hindi siya makagalaw sa ganda ng palasyo. Tiningnan niya ang paligid nito. Nag-iba bigla ang kanyang mukha nang makita niya ang mga kawal. Inalog niya ang kanyang ulo. Napansin niyang may bukas na bintana sa isang palapag ng palasyo at naglaho na siya.

 

Lumitaw si Jongin sa isang silid. Walang tao. Tiningnan niya ang mga bagay sa loob ng silid at sinuri niya ang mga ito. Lalapit sana siya sa pintuan para makalabas ngunit bumukas ito bigla.

 

Nagulat si Jongin at napatulala siya. “… K-Kygungsoo?”

 

Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan, huminga ng malalim at biglang sumimangot. “Bakit ka nandito? Gusto mo bang mamatay?”

 

Napaluha si Jongin. Lumapit ito kay Kyungsoo at niyakap niya ang prinsipe. “Buhay ka?... Buhay ka… Kyungsoo…” Hinigpitan niya ang kanyang yakap.

 

Pumiglas si Kyungsoo at tinulak niya si Jongin. Umilaw ang kanyang mga kamao. Galit nag alit ang Wangja.

 

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang kanyang minamahal. Naguguluhan siya. “Kyung…soo?”

 

“Papatayin kita pota ka!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo at kasabay nito ay sumugod siya kay Jongin.

Hindi makagalaw si Jongin kaya tinamaan ito at tumagos siya sa pader. Hindi siya makabangon sa sakit. Ngayon niya lang ulit naramdaman ang suntok ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo patungo sa kanya at tumalon ito, handang suntukin ang kanyang ulo.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Kyungsoo!” Bigla siyang naglaho para maiwasan ang kamao ng Wangja. Nasuntok ni Kyungsoo ang sahig at nabutas ito. Lumitaw siya sa likod ng prinsipe.

 

“Kyungsoo… Ako ito. Si Jongin. Anong nangyayari sa’yo bakit ganyan ang ikinikilos mo?” Nalilito si Jongin kung bakit siya inaatake ni Kyungsoo.

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nanlilisik ang mga mata nito. “Punyeta ka!” Sumugod muli ito kay Jongin.

 

Hindi na naglaho si Jongin ngunit iniiwasan niya ang mga suntok ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi ba tayo pwedeng mag-usap ng maayos?”

 

“Hindi. Wala tayong dapat pag-usapan!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang pinagtatangkaang makasuntok kay Jongin.

 

“Meron! Marami akong mga katanungan, Kyungsoo. Paano ka nakaligtas at bakit hindi ka nagparamdam?” Hinawakan ni Jongin ang braso nito para hindi makasuntok.

 

Pumiglas si Kyungsoo at tinadyakan niya si Jongin. Tumagos si Jongin sa pader at nahulog ito. Bago siya tumama sa lupa ay naglaho ito. Lumitaw siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Hinila niya ang kamay nito at tinapon siya papalabas ng palasyo.

 

“Gusto mo akong patayin? Sige, sabay na tayong mamaalam sa mundong ito!” Naglaho si Jongin at lumitaw siya sa harapan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit. Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo at hinalikan niya ang prinsipe. Bago sila lumagpak ay naglaho sila.

 

Lumitaw sila sa trono ng Exordia. Nagulat ang mga tao sa loob ng silid. Magkadikit pa rin ang kanilang mga labi. Dahan dahang tinanggal ni Jongin ang kanyang labi kay Kyungsoo. Tiningnan ng prinsipe ang mga mata ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin?” Bulong ni Kyungsoo. Inilipat niya ang kanyang tingin sa labi ni Jongin.

 

Ngumiti si Jongin, handa uling halikan ang kanyang Wangja. “Hmmm?”

 

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo. “POTA KA MAMATAY KA NA!” Sigaw niya at kasabay nito ay tumama ang kamao niya sa pisngi ni Jongin.

 

Bago pa man tumama si Jongin sa trono ay tumayo si Junmyeon sa kanyang pakakaupo at binalot siya sa tubig. Naguguluhan siya sa mga nagaganap.

 

“K-Kyungsoo? Papaano? Buhay ka?” Tiningnan niya ng mabuti ang kanyang kapatid mula ulo hanggang paa.


	26. Chapter 26

Dahan dahang minulat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata. Nakita niya na nasa harapan niya ang kanyang mga kapatid, si Yixing, Jongdae at Jongin. Pinilit niyang gumalaw ngunit nakakadena ang kanyang mga kamay at pinapahina nito ang kanyang kapangyarihan.

 

“Pakawalan niyo ako!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang pinipilit niyang makawala sa kanyang pagkakatali.

 

Hinawakan ni Jongdae ang kanyang labi. “Hmm… Wang Junmyeon, sinuri ko na ang buong katawan ni Wangja Kyungsoo. Wala naming problema sa kanyang pag-iisip. Maaaring nabibigla lamang siya sa mga pangyayari.”

 

Tumango si Junmyeon. “Kyungsoo, paano ka nakaligtas? Bakit hindi ka agad nagparamdam?”

 

“Si Baekhyun? Buhay ba si Baekhyun?” Singit ni Chanyeol.

 

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Kung hindi niyo ako pakakawalan ay iwanan niyo na ako! Gusto kong mapag-isa!”

 

Bumuntong hininga silang lahat. “Hihintayin nalang muna natin na bumalik sa dati si Kyungsoo. Baka wala pa siya sa tamang pag-iisip. Anim na buwan siyang nawala.” Wika ni Junmyeon. Lumabas na sila sa piitan ngunit naiwan si Jongin.

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ng masama ang heneral. “Ano pang ginagawa mo rito? Umalis ka na rin.”

 

“Hindi kita iiwan, Kyungsoo.” Huminga ng malalim si Jongin. Kumuha siya ng bangkito at umupo siya sa harapan ng Wangja.

 

“Kyungsoo…” Bulong ni Jongin, namumuo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. “Araw araw kitang hinahanap. Hindi ako sumuko. Sobrang natutuwa ako ngayon dahil makakapiling na kita muli. Mahal na mahal kita Kyungsoo. Huwag mong kakalimutan ‘yan.”

 

Hindi umiimik si Kyungsoo. Nakasimangot lang siya. Tiningnan niya ng mabuti si Jongin at unti unti siyang ngumiti.

 

“Jongin… Ang tagal kong pinangarap na makapiling ka muli…” Bulong ni Kyungsoo at kasabay nito ay may mga namuong luha sa kanyang mga mata.

 

Dali daling tumayo si Jongin at niyakap ang kanyang minamahal. “Kyungsoo! Maayos na baa ng iyong pag-iisip?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ibinaon niya ang kanyang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Oo.. Salamat sa pagpapaalala sa akin. Mahal din kita, Jongin.”

 

“Handa ka na bang isalaysay ang mga nangyari sa iyo?” Tanong ni Jongin.

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Oo… pero hindi mo ba tatanggalin itong mga tanikala sa aking kamay?”

 

Ngumisi si Jongin at tiningnan niya ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Hmm… Hindi muna. May naisip akong gagawin natin.”

 

“JONGIN!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Tumawa lang si Jongin.

 

Ihinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa trono. Nanlaki ang mga mata ng mga encantado sa silid.

 

“Pasensya sa aking mga ikinilos kanina. Wala ako sa aking sarili.” Wika ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumango si Junmyeon. “Naiinitindihan namin.”

 

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Pagkatapos naming mahulog ni Baekhyun ay iniligtas kami nina Luhan at Tao. Ginamot nila kami sa muog ni Sooman at pagkatapos noon ay nagtayo si Baekhyun ng kaharian sa kanluran. May ginawa sila sa aking isipan kaya wala ako sa aking sarili noong mga lumipas na anim na buwan.”

 

Nabalisa si Chanyeol. “Buhay si Baekhyun?”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Oo at may balak siyang sakupin muli ang Exordia.”

 

Tumayo si Junmyeon at naging seryoso ang kanyang mukha. “Salamat sa iyong salaysay, Kyungsoo. Ngayon din ay maglalakbay ako patungo sa kahariang iyan. Heneral Jongin, magsasama ako ng dalawampung kawal. Maiwan ka rito upang bantayan ang palasyo.”

 

“Sasama ako!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol. “Gusto kong makita si Baekhyun. Naniniwala ako na maililigtas pa siya… at kung hindi man… Ako mismo ang kikitil sa kanyang buhay.”

 

“Hindi niyo basta basta mahahanap ang kaharian. Pinapalibutan ito ng salamangka. Mag-ingat kayo.” Wika ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumango si Junmyeon. Bumaba siya sa trono at tiningnan niya si Yixing. “Maiwan na muna kita rito. Pwede rin na umuwi ka muna sa inyo.”

 

Umiling ang doktor. “Hihintayin kita, Junmyeon.”

 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon at dali daling naglakad papaalis ng silid. Sinundan siya ni Chanyeol na hindi mapakali.

“Nais ko na munang magpahinga, Jongin.” Wika ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ihinatid ni Jongin ang kanyang prinsipe sa kanyang silid. “Gusto ko man tabihan ka sa kama ay kailangan ko munang gawin ang aking mga tungkulin.”

 

“Naiintindihan ko naman. Bayan muna bago sarili.” Biro ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti si Jongin at isinara na ang pintuan sa silid.

 

***  
  
Malayo na ang nalakbay ni Luhan. Umabot na siya sa mga kabundukan ng Exordia. Napansin niyang may gusali na napapalibutan ng mga kawal. _Bakit may mga kawal? Paano ko sila maiiwasan?_

 

Napansin siya ng isang kawal at sinigawan siya. “Hoy! Anong ginagawa mo rito?!”

 

 _Hala._ Ngumiti si Luhan at dahan dahan siyang umurong. Huli na ang lahat sapagkat nilapitan na siya ng mga kawal.

 

“Hindi ba ikaw ang isa sa mga hinahanap na huwad na tao? Papakawalan mo siguro si Wangja Sehun ‘no!” Sigaw ng isang kawal.

 

 _Nandito si Wangja Sehun?_ Umiling si Luhan. “Hindi hindi. Nagkakamali kayo.”

 

“Huwag ka ng magsinungaling!” Sumugod sa kanya ang mga kawal.

 

“Ahhh!” Pinatalsik niya ang mga kawal. “P-Patawad. Hindi ko sinasadyang saktan kayo.”

 

 _Kung nandito si Wangja Sehun ay baka maaari niya akong tulungan na kalabanin sina Wang Baekhyun._ Naisip ni Luhan. Pumasok siya sa gusali at nakita niyang may isa pang pintuan para makapasok. Binuksan niya ito at nakita niya si Wangja Sehun.

 

Nagulat si Sehun. “Anong ginagawa mo rito, Luhan?”

 

Tinanggal ni Luhan ang mga pulseras ni Sehun gamit ang kanyang kapangyarihan. “Nandito ako para pakawalan ka, Wangja Sehun.”

 

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kanyang mga galanggalangan (wrist) at ngumisi ito kay Luhan.


	27. Chapter 27

Mabilis na nakarating sina Junmyeon sa palasyo ni Baekhyun. Inabot lamang sila ng ilang oras sapagkata nakasakay sil asa kabayo. Sinuri ni Junmyeon ang kanyang paligid para hanapin ang tagong lagusan patungo sa kaharian. Inutusan niya rin ang mga kawal na tingnan ng mabuti ang paligid.

 

Napansin ni Chanyeol na may kakaibang puno kaya itinuro niya ito. “Junmyeon, tingnan mo yung puno.”

 

Bumaba si Junmyeon sa kanyang kabayo at lumapit sa puno. Dahan dahan niyang inabot ang sanga ng puno nang biglang lumusot ang kanyang kamay at nawala ito bigla. Nagulat ang hari. “Ito ang lagusan. Sundan niyo ako.”

 

Pagkapasok nila ay namangha sila sa palasyo. Napansin ni Junmyeon na tahimik ang paligid. _Masyadong tahimik ang kaharian. Hindi maganda ito._ Tumingin siya sa mga kawal at sinenyasan niya ang mga ito. “Magpapaingay tayo. Chanyeol, magpalabas ka ng apoy. Lulusubin natin ang palasyo.”

 

Ngumisi si Chanyeol at nagsaboy siya ng apoy sa paligid. Sumigaw ang mga kawal at sumugod sila papasok sa palasyo at nakasagupa nila ang mga kawal ni Baekhyun. Sumisiklab na ang paligid ng kaharian. Pumasok sina Chanyeol at Junmyeon sa trono at nakita nila na nandoon si Baekhyun, nakaupo at nakangisi.

 

Napatigil si Chanyeol. Hindi siya makapaniwala na buhay si Baekhyun at ibang iba na ito.

 

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang Wangja at ngumiti ito. “Chanyeol. Bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?”

 

“B-Baekhyun…” Bulong ni Chanyeol. Hindi makapag-isip ng mabuti si Chanyeol. Tila hindi na niya nakikita ang Baekhyun na minahal niya. “Baekhyun… anong nangyari sa’yo? Naniniwala ako na hindi ka pa tuluyang nagiging masama. Naniniwala ako na may kaunting liwanag pa diyan sa puso mo.”

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Walang saysay ang mga pinagsasabi mo. Mabuti at pinadali niyo ang aking buhay. Lumapit kayo para mapaslang ko na kayo.”

 

Nababalisa si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, bumalik ka na sa dati. Gusto na kitang makapiling muli, aking munting kaibigan.”

 

Sumimangot si Baekhyun at sumigaw ito. “Tumahimik ka na!” Naglabas siya ng liwanag sa kanyang palad at pumunta ito patungo kay Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol!” Sigaw ni Junmyeon at kasabay nito ay gumawa siya ng kalasag na gawa sa tubig para magsilbing panangga sa liwanag ni Baekhyun.

 

Ngumisi si Baekhyun. “Wang Junmyeon, nandito ka pala. Alam mo bang hindi dapat iniiwan ng isang hari ang kanyang kaharian?”

 

Umismid si Junmyeon. “Nandoon naman si Kyungsoo para bantayan ang Exordia. Alam ko ang mga ginawa niyo sa aking kapatid at magaling na siya. Hindi kayo magtatagumpay.”

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun at hinawakan niya ang kanyang mga baywang. “Nakakasiguro ka ba na tuluyan ng gumaling si Wangja Kyungsoo?”

 

Naguluhan si Junmyeon at Chanyeol. “Ano ang ibig mong sabihin?” Tanong ng hari, halatang hindi siya mapakali.

 

***  


Kumatok si Jongin sa pintuan ng silid ni Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo? Maaari ba akong pumasok?” Walang sumagot. Binuksan niya ang pinto at pagkapasok niya ay nakita niyang wala si Kyungsoo. “Akala ko ba magpapahinga lang siya? Nasaan si Kyungsoo?”

 

Lumabas siya ng silid at hinanap niya si Kyungsoo. Tinanong pa niya kay Yerim kung nakita niya ang Wangja ngunit hindi ito napansin ng punong dama. Hindi mapakali si Jongin. Nawawala na naman si Kyungsoo at ayaw na niyang mawalay sa kanyang minamahal.

 

Matapos ang higit tatlumpong minutong paghahanap ay nakita niyang lumabas sa isang silid si Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo!” Napansin siya ng Wangja ngunit nagmadali itong tumakbo papaalis. “Kyungsoo sandali lang!” Hindi siya pinansin ng prinsipe at lumabas ito ng palasyo. _Ano naman ang gagawin ni Kyungsoo sa silid na ito?_  
  


Pumasok siya sa silid at nakita niyang may bomba rito. Tatlong segundo na lang ay sasabog na ito. Hindi makagalaw si Jongin. Isa. _Tinaksil kami ni Kyungsoo?_ Dalawa. Bago pa man siya sumigaw na may bomba ay huli na ang lahat. Tatlo.

 

Sumabog ang buong kaharian ng Exordia at gumuho ang mga gusali nito.


	28. Chapter 28

Rinig ang pagsabog ng Exordia hanggang sa kaharian ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki ang mga mata nina Junmyeon at Chanyeol at tiningnan nila ng masama ang huwad na encantado.

 

“Anong ginawa mo?!” Nagagalit na sinigaw ni Junmyeon. Hindi siya mapakali.

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Anong ginawa ko? Wala akong ginagawa. Nandito nga ako sa harapan niyo eh. Kung ako sa inyo ay hindi na ako babalik ng Exordia. Mukhang wala na kayong babalikan doon.”

 

Nanggigigil si Junmyeon sa galit. “Hindi kita mapapatawad sa ginawa mo. Patayin mo na ako pero huwag ang mga mamamayan ng Exordia! Wala silang ginawa sa iyo!”

 

Bago pa man siya umatake ay hinarangan siya ni Chanyeol. “Akin siya.”

 

Naasar si Junmyeon ngunit tumango siya. Biglang pumasok ang mga kawal ni Baekhyun at pinamumunuan ito ni Jidi-Ei. Ngumisi ito. Umismid si Junmyeon.

 

***  
  
Lumitaw si Jongin sa labas ng palasyo. Pawisan ito at nag-aalala siya kung ano ang nangyari sa mga mamamayan. “Jongdae! Yixing! Yerim! Nasaan kayo?” sigaw ng heneral.

 

Napansin niya na lumulutang ang mga piraso ng palasyo. Nagtataka siya kung bakit ito lumulutang. Naglakad siya papaloob at nakita niya na nandoon sina Luhan at Wangja Sehun.

 

“Wangja Sehun? Luhan? Papaano kayo nakapunta rito?” Tanong ni Jongin, naguguluhan.

 

“Tinulungan ako ni Luhan makatakas sa aking selda at habang naglalakad kami papaalis ay may narinig kaming pagsabog. Buti na lamang ay malapit lang kami kundi namatay na ang lahat.” Wika ni Sehun, pinapalipad niya ang mga bato.

 

“Heneral Jongin, tulungan mong makalabas ng palasyo ang mga encantado. Hindi ko alam kung hanggang kalian namin mapipigilan ang pagbagsak ng mga gusali.” Wika ni Luhan habang pinapalutang ang mga sumabog na piraso ng palasyo.

 

Tumango si Jongin. “Mga encantado! Kung naririnig niyo ako ay sundan niyo ang aking boses! Lumabas kayo ng palasyo! Mapanganib pa rito!”

 

Sumunod ang mga encantado. May mga sugatan ngunit hindi naman ito malubha. Naglaho si Jongin para hanapin ang iba pang mga encantado pati na rin sina Yixing at Chen. Napansin niya na may mga napaslang na mga encantado at hindi niya mapigilang malungkot.

 

“Jongin!”

 

Lumingon si Jongin at nakita niya si Jongdae. Agad niyang pinuntahan ang kanyang kaibigan. “Ayos ka lang ba?”

 

Tumango si Jongdae. “Hindi ko inaasahan na biglang sasabog ang palasyo. Nasaan si Kyungsoo?”

 

Hindi umimik si Jongin. “Si Yixing? Nasaan si Yixing?” Iniba niya ang paksa ng usapan.

 

Tinuro ni Jongdae ang likod ng palasyo. “Nandoon siya kasama ni Yerim. Ginagamot niya ang mga sugatan. Oy huwag mong ibahin ang usapan. Nasaan si Wangja Kyungsoo?”

 

Bumuntong hininga ang heneral. “Bago pa man sumabog ang palasyo ay nakaalis na siya. Siya ang may kagagawan nito.”

 

Biglang bumagsak ang mga lumulutang na gusali. “Jongdae!” Hinawakan niya ang kanyang kaibigan at sabay silang naglaho. Lumitaw sila malapit kina Sehun. Nakita nila na may kaharap ang Wangja at si Luhan na mga kakaibang encantado.

 

“Sino kayo?” Tanong ni Sehun.

 

Nababalisa si Luhan. Medyo kinakabahan siya. Huminga siya ng malalim. “Ang ngalan nila ay Mama at Essemé. Silang dalawa ay nabibilang sa mga Hebi ni Baekhyun.”

 

Ngumisi si Mama at hinawakan niya ang kanyang mga baywang. “Hmmm… May mga buhay pa pala? Akala ko ay napaslang na kayong lahat ng pagsabog.”

 

***  
  
Tila hindi nauubos ang mga kawal na kinakalaban nina Junmyeon at Chanyeol. Hinihingal na sila sa pagod. Nasa gitna sila ng silid at magkadikit ang kanilang mga likod. Pinalilibutan sila ng mga kawal.

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Sige lang. Pagurin niyo lang sila. Kapag wala na silang lakas ay papatayin natin sila! Sa kasamaang palad ay hindi niyo na masasaksihan ang aking plano.”

 

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun. May pinindot ang Wang na kagamitan sa loob ng kanyang tainga.

 

“Jongdae. Jongdae. Ayos lang ba kayo?” Bulong ng hari.

 

“Oo, Wang Junmyeon. May mga napaslang ngunit marami ring nakaligtas. Buti nalang ay dumating sina Wangja Sehun at Luhan kundi mamamatay kaming lahat. Ligtas lang si Yixing. Si Kyungsoo ang nagpasabog ng Exordia. May mga hinaharap kaming mga alagad ni Baekhyun ngayon.” Sagot ni Jongdae.

 

Hindi maproseso ni Junmyeon ng maayos ang mga narinig niya. _Bakit nasa palasyo si Sehun? Traydor si Kyungsoo? May mga napaslang na mga encantado na walang kinalaman sa gulo na ito._

Huminga si Junmyeon ng malalim. “At ano naman ang plano mo?” Sagot niya kay Baekhyun.

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Sige, sasabihin ko na. Mamamatay na naman kayo. May nakakalat na mga bomba na hugis diamante sa buong Sumatria. Ang bawat kaharian ay guguho at tanging ang palasyo ko lang ang matitira. Ako ang maghahari sa buong Sumatria!”

 

“Baekhyun…” Bulong ni Chanyeol. Tila nawawalan na siya ng pag-asa na makita muli ang kanyang kaibigan.

 

“Sa loob ng apat na pu’t limang minuto ay sasabog ang buong Sumatria. Kung binabalak niyong sirain ang mga diamante ay hindi niyo ito magagawa. Ang pangunahing diamante lang ang may kakayahang makapagpigil sa mga ito. At isa pa, hindi na kayo makakawala rito. Magpaalam na kayo sa lupang kinalakihan niyo.” Tumawa muli si Baekhyun.

 

Ngumisi si Junmyeon. “Jongdae, narinig mo ba lahat iyon?”

 

“Oo, Wang Junmyeon.” Sagot ni Jongdae.

 

“Hanapin niyo na ang pangunahing diamante. Magmadali kayo.” Wika ni Junmyeon, nakangisi ito kay Baekhyun.

 

“Walang hiya ka! Hindi ako makapaniwalang nauto mo ako! Paslangin sila!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun, inis na inis.

 

***  
  
“Kailangan kong hanapin ang pangunahing bomba na magpapasabog sa buong Sumatria.” Wika ni Jongdae.

 

Nagmamadaling tumakbo si Jongdae papaalis ng Exordia. Nagtinginan sina Mama at Essemé. Tumango si Mama. Hinabol ni Essemé si Jongdae.

 

“Sandali lang!” Lumutang si Luhan at pinalutang niya rin si Jongdae para hindi ito mahabol ni Essemé. “Lumipad tayo para hanapin ang bomba.”

 

“Ako na ang bahala rito. Tulungan mo na sila.” Wika ni Sehun kay Jongin.

 

“Jongdae! Luhan!” Naglaho si Jongin. Lumilitaw ito sa mga tuktok ng puno para makita kung nasaan ang diamante. May napansin siyang isang malaking diamante sa gitna ng Sumatria at naglaho siya papunta rito. Paglitaw niya ay namangha siya sa ganda ng brilyante. _Bomba ang diamanteng ito?_

“Pota ka!!”

 

Lumingon si Jongin sa likuran niya at nakita niya si Kyungsoo na tumalon at susuntukin siya nito. Naglaho siya. Nabiyak ang lupa at tumalsik ang mga piraso ng lupa sa paligid. Lumitaw siya sa likuran ni Kyungsoo.

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo. “Kailangan mo muna akong patayin bago mo masira ang diamante.”

 

Huminga si Jongin ng malalim at naging seryoso ang kanyang mukha. “Kung kinakailangan ay gagawin ko, mahal kong Wangja.”


	29. Chapter 29

Sininghot ni Sehun ang hangin at huminga siya ng malalim. Inangat niya ang kanyang mga kamay at kasabay nito ay lumipad ang mga piraso ng palasyo. “Bibilisan ko lang ang laban na’to.” Inihagis niya ang mga ito papunta kay Mama.

 

“Hmm…” Tumalon si Mama upang maiwasan ang mga atake ni Sehun. Gumanti siya sa papamagitan ng paglabas ng lason sa kanyang mga kamay.

 

Nakita ni Sehun ang papalapit na lason kaya bumuo siya ng kalasag gamit ang hangin. Sumugod sa kanya si Mama at naglabas ito ng espada. Tinira niya ang pananggala ng prinsipe ngunit hindi ito masira.

 

“Argh..” Itinapon ni Mama ang kanyang sandata at nagpalabas siya ng maraming lason na pumulupot sa kalasag. Unti-unting naglaho ang pananggala ni Sehun.

 

Umismid ang Wangja at iniluhod niya ang isang binti niya. Tumingkayad ang prinsipe at may mga namuong hangin sa ilalim ng kanyang mga paa. “Gaaaah!!” Gumawa siya ng maliit na buhawi sa kanyang mga kamao at sumugod siya ng mabilis sa kanyang kalaban.

 

Natamaan si Mama sa kanyang tiyan at tumalisk ito ngunit napigilan niya ang kanyang pagbagsak. Huminga siya ng malalim at bigla siyang naglabas ng mga lason sa kanyang bibig. Umilag si Sehun at pinalibutan niya ang sarili niya ng buhawi.

 

“Kahit anong gawin mo ay hindi mo mapoprotektahan ang iyong sarili.” Wika ni Mama. Naglabas muli siya ng lason sa kanyang mga palad at humalo ito sa buhawi. Unti-unting naging kulay lila ito.

 

Umuubo si Sehun. _Hindi ako pwedeng malason_. “Aaaargh!” Hinawi niya ang buhawi at unti-unti itong nawala. Hiningal bigla ang Wangja at hinahabol niya ang kanyang hininga.

 

Dinilaan ni Mama ang kanyang labi. “Panahon na para tapusin ito.” Nag-iba ng anyo ang kanyang mga balat. Tila naging parang ahas ang kanyang kutis. May mga naumong lason sa kanyang kamao at sumugod siya kay Sehun. Sinuntok niya ang Wangja sa tiyan at natunaw ang tela ng damit nito sa bandang tiyan. Namula rin ang parte ng kanyang katawan na tinamaan ng lason.

 

“Ugh…”Dahan dahang bumangon si Sehun. “Tapos na ang oras ng ating paglalaro.” Nagsama-sama ang hangin at pinalibutan nito si Mama hanggang sa maging isang malaking buhawi ito. “Ag laban na ito ay magtatapos na.” Wika ni Sehun. Sumabog ang buhawi, tumalsik si Mama pataas at nahulog din ito.

Nilapitan ni Sehun ang nanghihinang Hebi. “Sinabi ko sa sarili ko na hindi na ako papatay ngunit mukhang masisira ang pangako kong iyon.” Itinapat niya ang palad niya kay Mama.

 

Ngumisi si Mama at bigla siyang siyang sumugod kay Sehun. Umiwas si Sehun ngunit natamaan niya ang braso nito at nagkasugat ang Wangja.

 

“Arrgh!” Namula ang kanyang mga braso at napaluhod ang prinsipe.

 

Hindi malayo ang lugar kung saan naglalaban sina Sehun at Mama sina Yixing at Yerim kaya napansin ng doktor na sugatan ang Wangja. “Wangja Sehun!” Tumakbo sila papunta sa prinsipe para gamutin ito.

 

“Huwag!” Sigaw ni Sehun. Kumikirot ang kanyang sugat. Hindi niya namalayan na unti-unti na pala siyang pinapatay ng lason magmula noong tamaan ang tiyan niya sa suntok ni Mama.

 

Ngumiti si Mama at sumugod siya sa walang kalaban labang Yixing at Yerim. Hinawakan niya ang mga leeg nito at sinakal niya.

 

Tiningnan niya si Sehun, kinagat niya ang kanyang labi at ngumisi ito. “Wangja Sehun, maglaro tayo.” Tumawa si Mama. “Mamili ka kung sino ang ililigtas mo. Ang tao o ang dama? Ang hindi mo pipiliin ang unti-unting malalason hanggang sa mamatay siya.”

 

“Grrr…” Kung hindi lang sumasakit ang kanyang sugat ay kayang-kaya niyang labanan si Mama ngunit unti-unting nawawala ang kanyang lakas dahil sa lason.

 

“Bibigyan kita ng limang segundo para mag-isip. Kapag wala kang pinili ay pareho silang mamamatay!” Hinigpitan ni Mama ang kanyang pagkakahawak sa dalawang bihag.

 

“Isa!”

 

“Arrrgh”

 

“Dalawa!”

 

_Ano ang gagawin ko? Hindi ko pwedeng patayin ang kasintahan ni Junmyeon. Ngunit hindi ko naman siya kauri._

 

“Tatlo!”

 

_Hindi ko rin pwedeng paslangin si Yerim._ _Ang dami na niyang nagawa para sa Exordia._

 

“Apat!”

 

_Patawad._

 

“Lima!”

 

“Ako na lang!!” Sigaw ni Sehun.

 

“Ako na lang tutal unti-unti na namang kumakalat ang lason sa aking katawan. Ako na lang ang paslangin mo. Huwag mo na silang idamay.” Naghihingalong iwinika ng Wangja.

 

Ngumiti si Mama. “Kay tapang mo naman, Wangja Sehun. Nag-iba na pala ang iyong ugali. Naging marangal ka na. Sige. Pagbibigyan kita.” Tinanggal niya ang pagkakahawak kina Yixing at Yerim at naglabas siya ng lason sa kanyang mga palad. Pinatama niya ito kay Sehun. Bumagsak ang prinsipe at unti-unting nangitim ang gilid ng kanyang mga mata.

 

“Hmm… kung patayin ko na rin kaya kayong dalawa?” Sinakal niya muli sina Yixing at Yerim at hinigpitan niya ang kanyang hawak. May mga lumabas na lason sa kanyang mga daliri at pumasok ito sa balat ng dalawang bihag.

 

“Haaah!” Hinahabol ni Yixing ang kanyang hininga. Itinapon siya sa isang tabi ni Mama pati na rin si Yerim.

 

“Haaa… Yixing… Yerim….” Naghihingalong sinabi ni Sehun. _Ito na baa ng katapusan naming tatlo?_

 

“Huwag kang mag-alala, Wangja Sehun. Sa ilang sandali ay makakasama mo na rin ang iyong mga kapatid.” Nakangiting sinabi ni Mama.

 

“Haaaaa!” _Huminga ka, Sehun_. “Haaaah!” _Huminga ka!_ Pinikit ni Sehun ang kanyang mga mata.

 

“Sehun… Gamitin mo ang hangin…” Nanghihinang binulong ni Yixing.

 

_Hangin…_ Minulat ni Sehun ang kanyang mga mata. Sininghot ng prinsipe ang hangin. Dahan dahang initaas ni Sehun ang kanyang kanang kamay at isinara niya ito. Biglang may malakas na hangin na pumasok sa kanyang bibig. “Haaaa!” Huminga siya palabas. Lumabas ang lason kanyang katawan. Bumangon ang Wangja na tila hindi ito nalason.

 

Nagulat si Mama. “P-paano?!”

 

Ngumisi si Sehun. “Nakalimutan ko na na may ganito pala akong kapangyarihan. Kaya kong manggamot gamit ang hangin.”

 

Itinapat niya ang kanyang mga palad kina Yixing at Yerim at may pumasok din na malakas na hangin sa kanilang katawan. Matapos ang ilang Segundo ay lumabas din ang lason sa kanilang sistema.

 

“Arrrgh! Sana ay hindi ko na kayo pinahirapan! Sana ay pinaslang ko nalang kayo agad! Mamatay na kayo!!” Sumugod si Mama kay Sehun.

 

Tiningnan ni Sehun ng masama si Mama. Napatigil ang hebi sa pagsugod. Bigla itong napaluhod. “Ngayon, ikaw naman ang pahihirapan ko.”

 

Hindi makahinga si Mama. Hinawakan niya ang kanyang leeg at pinipilit niyang makahinga.

 

Ngumisi si Sehun. “Walang saysay iyang ginagawa mo.” Nag-ipon muli si Sehun ng mga hangin at pinalibot niya ito kay Mama hanggang sa maging buhawi ito. “Sisiguraduhin kong hindi ka na makakabangon muli.”

 

Sumabog ang hangin at nagkaroon ito ng ingay na tila nagdikit ang maraming espada. Natumba si Mama at nagkaroon siya ng maraming sugat. Ngumiti sina Sehun, Yixing at Yerim.


	30. Chapter 30

Patuloy na lumulutang sina Jongdae at Luhan habang hinahanap ang pangunahing diamante.

 

“May kailangan pala akong sabihin sa inyo.” Wika ni Luhan. “Ako ang dahilan kung bakit nag-iba ang ugali ni Wangja Kyungsoo. Binago ko ang kanyang mga alaala at pag-iisip kaya naging masama ang prinsipe.”

 

Tumango si Jongdae. “May paraan ba para maibalik siya sa dati?”

 

“Mayroon. May inilagay akong maliit na tilad sa kanyang ulo. Maaari itong tanggalin sa pamamagitan ng pagtitistis.” Sagot ni Luhan.

 

“Ngunit mahirap mag-opera ngayon wala tayo sa palasyo.” Singit ni Jongdae.

 

Huminga si Luhan ng malalim. “May isa pang paraan. Kailangan makuryente ang ulo ng prinsipe. Mawawalan ng gana ang tilad kapag nakuryente ito ngunit mataas ang posibilidad na mamatay ang Wangja.”

 

Hindi umimik si Jongdae.

 

Naiirita na si Essemé sapagkat hindi niya mahabol ang dalawa. Naisipan niyang tumakbo paikot. Umikot siya ng ilang beses hanggang nagkaroon ng kaunting kuryente sa kanyang katawan. Tumigil siya at itinira ang kuryente pataas kina Jongdae at Luhan. Hindi ito napansin ng dalawa kaya natamaan sila at sabay silang nahulog sa lupa.

 

Bumangon kaagad si Jongdae at lumapit kay Luhan. “Aabalahin ko siya. Maghiwalay tayo. Ikaw ang maghanap sa diamante.” Tumango si Luhan at nagsimulang tumakbo papalayo sa kanila.

 

Nagsimula muling tumakbo si Essemé ngunit hinarang siya ng mga kidlat ni Jongdae. “Nagmamadali ka ba?” Biro ni Jongdae.

 

Bumuo si Jongdae ng mga bolang kuryente at isa isa niya itong itinira kay Essemé. Madali itong naiwasan ng Hebi. Tumakbo ito papalapit kay Jongdae at sinuntok siya nito ng mabilis. Matulin siyang tumalsik at tumagos siya sa mga puno.

 

Bago pa man siya bumangon ay nasa harapan na niya si Essemé, mabilis na nanginginig ang kanyang mga kamay. “Nakikita mo ba ito? Tatagos lang ang aking kamay sa iyong dibdib at mamatay ka na.”

 

Ngumisi si Jongdae. “Iyon ay kung mapapatay mo ako.” Kumindat siya at biglang nangitim ang langit. Kumulog ng malakas. “Ano kaya ang mas mabilis? Ang kidlat o ikaw?”

 

Sumugod si Essemé kay Jongdae nang biglang kumidlat ang buong paligid nila. Kung anu-ano ang tinatamaan ng kidlat. Natamaan nito sina Jongdae at Essemé. Tumalsik ang Hebi habang si Jongdae naman ay naglaho kasama ng kidlat.

 

Dali daling bumangon si Essemé. Naguluhan siya sa nangyari at nagtataka siya kung saan pumunta si Jongdae. Hindi siya basta basta makakapunta agad sa diamante sapagkat kumikidlat pa rin kung saan saan.

 

Natagpuan na ni Luhan ang diamante at nakita niya na nandoon sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Napansin siya ng heneral. “Konting tulong naman.” Biro nito.

 

Itinapat ni Luhan ang palad niya kay Kyungsoo at bigla itong lumutang. Nagalit ang Wangja. “Punyeta ibaba mo ako!”

 

Umiling si Luhan. “AAAARRGGGH!!” Sigaw ng prinsipe. Biglang lumindol ng malakas. Nabiyak ang lupa at lumutang ang mga piraso nito. Itinapat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga palad kina Jongin at Luhan. Sumugod ang mga bato patungo sa kanila at natamaan ang dalawa.

 

Itinapat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay sa diamante at biglang may lumabas na mga pader na gawa sa lupa. Pinalibutan ng mga ito ang bomba. “Subukan niyo ngayong sirain ang diamante.” Wika ng prinsipe, nakangisi.

 

Tiningnan ni Luhan si Jongin. “Guluhin mo ang Wangja. Ako ang bahala sa bomba.” Tumango ang heneral. Naglaho ito at lumitaw sa tabi ng prinsipe. Sinuntok niya sa tagiliran si Kyungsoo.

 

Itinapat ni Luhan ang kanyang mga kamay sa pader. “Aaaaarrrghh.” Nahihirapan siyang tanggalin ang mga ito. Unti-unti na itong nabibiyak ngunit baka sumabog ang bomba kung siya lang mag-isa ang mag-aasikasong tanggalin ang proteksyon nito.

 

Biglang nakidlatan ang mga bato at tuluyan itong gumuho. Ngumiti si Luhan. “Jongdae!” Nasira man ang pader ay hindi pa nasisira ang diamante. “Jongdae, isa pa!” Sigaw ni Luhan.

 

“AAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!!” Ginagamit ni Luhan ang lahat ng kanyang lakas. Lumagatok ang gitna ng diamante. “Haaaa…” Huminga siya ng malalim.

 

“GAAAAAAAAAH!!” Kumidlat muli at tuluyan ng nabiyak ang diamante. Nahati ni Luhan ang bomba at pinaghiwalay niya ito. Ngumiti, naghihingalo at pinapawisan siya. Tumingala siya. _Nagawa namin. Nailigtas naming ang buong Exordia._

 

“Haaa…!” Biglang umubo ng dugo si Luhan. Napansin niyang may kamay na nakatagos sa dibdib niya at ito ay nanginginig.

 

“Huwag muna kayong magdiwang.” Wika ni Essemé, nakangisi. Tinanggal niya ang kanyang kamay kay Luhan at tumigil ang panginginig nito.

 

Natumba si Luhan. Maraming dugo ang lumalabas sa kanyang katawan. Tiningnan niya ang Hebi. _Bakit tila hindi sila nababagabag na nasira ang diamante?_ Tiningnan niya ang nawasak na bomba. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. Gumagalaw pa rin ang orasan nito.

 

“P-paano?” Naghihingalong binulong ni Luhan.

 

Ngumiti si Essemé. “Ang diamante ay pisikal na anyo lamang ng bomba. Ang tunay na bomba ay ang eneryhiyang nasa loob nito. Maaari niyo lang pigilan ang pagsabog kung baguhin niyo ang mga alituntunin si orasan.”

 

“Ha… ha….” Unti-unti nang nawawalan ng buhay si Luhan.

 

Biglang nakidlatan si Essemé. Lumabas si Jongdae sa kidlat at sinuntok niya ang Hebi. “Punyeta kaaaaaa!”

 

“Ganito pala ang pakiramdam ng kamatayan… Pasensya kung wala akong masyadong naitulong…” Bulong ni Luhan.

 

“Huwag mong isipin ‘yan. Marami kang naitulong hindi lang sa Exordia kundi sa buong Sumatria.” Wika ni Chen, pinipigilan niya na mahulog ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

 

Ngumiti si Luhan. “Exordia Yeong-wonhi…” Bumuntong hininga siya at dahan dahan niyang ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata hanggang sa mawalan siya ng buhay.

 

Pinunas ni Jongdae ang mga luha niya at napalitan agad ito ng galit. “AAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Sumugod siya kay Essemé. Napapalibutan ang buong katawan niya ng kuryente. Pati ang kanyang mga mata ay kumikislap.

 

Tumakbo rin ang Hebi patungo sa kanya at nanginig muli ang kanyang mga kamay. Nalagpasan nila ang isa’t isa at bigla silang tumigil.

 

Napaluhod si Jongdae at hinawakan ang tagiliran niya. Ngumiti ito.

 

Lumingon si Essemé sa kanya, nakangisi. “Masyado kang mabaga-“

 

Nakuryente siya bigla. May mga lumabas na kuryente sa kanyang katawan. Binagsakan pa siya ng napakaraming kidlat. Natumba si Essemé at namumuti ang mga mata nito.

 

Natumba rin si Jongdae. Humihinga pa ito ngunit hindi niya maigalaw ang buong katawan niya. _Jongin, ikaw na ang bahala. Hanggang dito nalang ang kaya ng aking lakas._


	31. Chapter 31

“Ugh!” Inis na inis na si Junmyeon sa dami ng mga kawal na kinakalaban nila. “Hindi ba kayo mauubos?!” Wika niya habang tumatagos ang espada niya sa mga kawal. Bumuntong hininga siya, naging tubig ang kanyang katawan at naghiwa-hiwalay ang mga ito. May tatlong huwad na Junmyeon ang nabuo gawa sa tubig.

 

“Waah… Kaya mo palang gawin iyan?” Namamanghang sinabi ni Chanyeol habang tinitira niya ng apoy ang mga kalaban.

 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Kamakailan ko lamang ito natutunan. Mas mapapadali nito ang ating pakikipaglaban sa kanila.” Isa isang lumayo sa kanya ang mga huwad na Junmyeon at kinalaban nito ang mga kawal. Naging tubig ang ibabang bahagi ng katawan ni Junmyeon at mabilis siyang sumugod kay Jidi-Ei. Nagdikit ang kanilang mga sandata.

 

“Magaling, Wang Junmyeon.” Nakangiting puri ng Hebi sa hari. Tumalon siya papalayo kay Junmyeon at unti-unting naging buhangin ang kanyang katawan. Lumabas ito ng silid at sinundan siya ng Wang.

 

Nakarating sila sa isang hardin na napapalibutan ng mga makukulay na bulaklak. Bumalik sa pagiging encantado ang Hebi. Hinihingal si Junmyeon.

 

“Buhangin laban sa tubig. Ano kaya ang magwawagi?” Tanong ni Jidi-Ei, nakingiti kay Junmyeon.

 

Itinapat ni Junmyeon ang kanyang kanang kamay kay Jidi-Ei at binalot ito ng bulabok. Nahirapang huminga ang Hebi at bumuka na ang bunganga nito na tilang nawalan na ng hininga. Ngumiti ang hari ngunit napansin niyang yumuko si Jidi-Ei at ngumiti rin ito. Unti-unting sinipsip ng mga kamay ng Hebi ang tubig na nakabalot sa kanya hanggang sa mawala ito at makatayo siya ng maayos.

 

Nagulat si Junmyeon. “Paano mo iyon nagawa?”

 

Ngumisi ang kalaban. “May kakayahan ang aking buhangin na alisin ang tubig at patuyuin ito.” Bigla niyang iniba ang wangis ng kanyang mga kamay at naging buhanging espada ito. Sumugod siya sa hari ngunit hindi naman nagpatalo si Junmyeon. Bumuo siya ng kalasag at espadang tubig para labanan ang Hebi.

 

Tumama ang espada sa pananggala ng hari at unti-unti itong naglaho. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon at nabalisa ito. Nasaksak siya ng kabilang espada ni Jidi-Ei.

 

“AHHHH!”

 

Nasugatan ang hari ngunit hindi siya basta bastang susuko. “Gusto mo ng tubig? Bibigyan kita ng tubig!” Naglabas siya ng mga tubig sa kanyang palad at tumalsik si Jidi-Ei, basang basa.

 

“Hnnng!!” Hindi makagalaw ang Hebi.

 

Nagulat ang Wang. _Naninigas siya kapag nababasa. Parang buhangin talaga siya. Kung ganoon ay…_ Tumakbo siya patungo sa kanyang kalaban at sinuntok niya ito ng malakas sa tiyan.

 

“GAAAAH!!” Umubo ng dugo si Jidi-Ei at natumba ito. Nairita siya bigla at dahan dahang bumangon.

 

Hinihingal si Junmyeon. Itinapat niya muli ang palad niya sa kalaban at binasa ito. Dali daling umiwas si Jidi-Ei.

 

“Naiinis na ako!!” Sigaw ng Hebi. “AAAAARRRRHH!!” Biglang nagkaroon ng bagyong buhangin. “MAMATAY KA NA!” Itinapat niya ang kanyang kamay kay Junmyeon. May mga buhanging sibat na nabuo at sumugod ito sa hari. Pinalibutan ni Junmyeon ang kanyang sarili ng tubig na bola para magsilbing pananggala sa mga sibat at sa buhangin.

 

“Baliwala ‘yang ginawa mo, Wang Junmyeon!” Sumugod siya sa hari at sinaksak niya ang tubig. Tumagos ito at nasaksak din si Junmyeon. Ngumisi si Junmyeon. Nagulat si Jidi-Ei. Biglang naging tubig ang hari at lumabas ito sa bola. Nabuo siya sa ibabaw ng Hebi at sinuntok niya ito sa mukha. Muli siyang naging tubig at pinulupot niya ang kanyang sarili sa kalaban. Hindi makagalaw si Jidi-Ei.

 

“Manigas ka!” Lumabas ang kalahating katawan ni Junmyeon at paulit ulit niyang sinuntok si Jidi-Ei. Hindi makaganti ang kalaban. Nabalutan ng tubig ang kamao ni Junmyeon at sinutok niya ang mukha ng Hebi ngunit pagkalapat nito ay napatigl ang hari.

 

“Huh?”

 

Ngumiti si Jidi-Ei, nakayuko ito. “Akala mo ba ay sa ganitong paraan mo ako matatalo?”

 

“AAAAAAHHHH!!” Sumigaw si Junmyeon, kumikirot ang buong katawan niya. Unti-unting nasisipsip ang tubig na nakabalot kay Jidi-Ei.

 

Nakawala si Jidi-Ei sa tubig at sinakal niya ang hari. Unti-unting nagkakakulubot ang katawan ni Junmyeon. “Ako naman. Tatanggalan na kita ng tubig sa katawan nang matuluyan ka na!”

 

“HAAAAAAH…” Hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang kamay na sumasakal sa kanya.

 

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Jidi-Ei. Sinuntok niya ang sugat ni Junmyeon. Umubo ang hari at tumalsik ito sa kamay ng Hebi. Nabahiran din ng dugo ang kamay nitong ginamit upang suntukin ang Wang. Nanlaki bigla ang mga mata ni Jidi-Ei. Tila nanigas ang kanyang mga kamay at napansin ito ni Junmyeon.

 

_Maninigas ang buhangin sa lahat ng uri ng likido?_

 

Ginamit ni Junmyeon ang lahat ng kanyang lakas para suntukin ang kamay na sumasakal sa kanya.

 

“AAAARH!” Sumigaw si Jidi-Ei. Nabitawan niya ang hari.

 

Natumba si Junmyeon, naghihingalo. Buti na lamang ay tubig ang kanyang kapangyarihan kaya dali daling nagkaroon ng tubig ang kanyang katawan at nawala ang kulubot sa balat nito. Hinawakan niya ang sugat niya at pinahid niya ang dugo sa kamao niya. Dali dali niyang sinuntok ang tiyan ni Jidi-Ei at tumalsik ito.

 

Bumangon si Junmyeon at inilabas niya ang kanyang espada. _Mukhang mas mabisa ang dugo kaysa sa tubig. Hindi niya ito kayang higupin._ Itinaas niya ang espada at bigla niyang sinaksak ang kanyang tiyan. “HNNNNNG! Haaaaa…”

 

Nagulat si Jidi-Ei. “Tanga ka ba?! Bakit mo sinaksak ang iyong sarili?!”

 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon at naging tubig muli ang buong katawan niya. Unti-unting naging pula ang tubig. Nabahiran ito ng dugo.

 

“Kahit gawin mo pa iyan ay hindi mo ako matatalo!” Naging buhangin ang ibabang bahagi ng katawan ni Jidi-Ei. Itinapat niya ang palad niya kay Junmyeon at napalibutan ito ng buhawing buhangin.

 

“Mamamatay ka na!!” Sigaw ni Jidi-Ei, kampanteng kampante sa sarili niya.

 

Mabilis na lumusot si Junmyeon sa buhawi at papalapit ito sa kanya. Nagulat siya sapagkat walang nakakawala sa kanyang buhawi.

 

“PAANO?!!”

 

Napalibutan ang kamay ni Junmyeon ng matulis na tubig at kinalmot niya ang mukha ni Jidi-Ei. Ginamit naman niya ang kabilang kamay niya para suntukin ito ng mainit na tubig. Umubo ang Hebi ng dugo at tumalsik ito pataas.

 

Unti-unting nawala ang dugo sa anyong tubig ni Junmyeon. Hinihingal sa pagoda ng hari. Napaluhod ito at bumalik na siya sa orihinal na wangis. “Hindi na siguro babangon ‘yang punyetang ‘yan.”

 

Mali si Wang Junmyeon. Dahan dahang bumangon si Jidi-Ei at nanlilisik ang mga mata nito. Nag-iba muli ang anyo nito at naging buhangin ang buong katawan niya. Sumugod siya kay Junmyeon.

 

“PUNYETA NAAASAR NA AKO PAPATAYIN NA KITA!!!” Naging malaking sibat siya at tumama siya kay Junmyeon. Tumalsik sa pader ang hari. Nasa trono muli sila ni Baekhyun.

 

“Junmyeon!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol. Nag-aalala siya sa kanyang kapatid. Lalapitan niya dapat ito ngunit pumulupot sa Wang si Jidi-Ei.

 

“Magpaalam ka na sa iyong kapatid.” Nakangising sinabi ni Jidi-Ei.

 

Hindi makagalaw si Junymeon. Pinipilit niyang makawala sa pagkakabalot ng kalaban. “Ugh! Chanyeol…” Unti-unti siyang nilalamon ng mga buhangin.

 

“Akala ko ay may ibubuga ka ngunit nagkamali ako. Paalam Wang Junmyeon.” Ang mukha nalang ni Junmyeon ang natitirang hindi nalalamon ng buhangin.

 

“Chanyeol… Exo…” Tuluyan na siyang nilamon ng buhangin ni Jidi-Ei.

 

Isa-isang nawala ang mga huwad na Junmyeon na kumakalaban sa mga kawal.

 

Dumighay si Jidi-Ei at bumalik siya sa orihinal niyang anyo. “Haaaa.” Ngumiti ang Hebi.

 

Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa mga nangyari. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. “Junmyeon…”

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Ikaw naman ang susunod, Wangja Chanyeol.”

 

“Ako na ang papaslang sa kanya, Wang Baek-“ Kumulo bigla ang tiyan ni Jidi-Ei. Hinawakan niya ito. “Ano ang nangyayari?!”

 

“Kung inaakala mo ay napaslang mo na ako ay nagkakamali ka!”

 

Boses iyon ni Junmyeon at nanggaling ito sa ityan ni Jidi-Ei.

 

“Pota?!” Sigaw ni Jidi-Ei.

 

Patuloy na kumukulo ang tiyan ni Jidi-Ei at sumunod din ang ibang bahagi ng kanyang katawan niya. “HOY!”

 

“Dumadaloy na ako sa buong katawan mo. Kayang kaya na kitang paslangin kahit kailan.” Wika ni Junmyeon.

 

“Hindi ito maaari!” Sigaw ni Jidi-Ei. Kinakabahan na ang Hebi.

 

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

 

Sumabog ang katawan ni Jidi-Ei at nahati ito. Lumabas si Junmyeon sa kanyang katawan. Naging buhangin ang katawan ng Hebi at unti-unting naagnas ang katawan nito.

 

“HAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon kay Chanyeol at dahan dahan siyang bumagsak.

 

Bumaba si Baekhyun sa trono. “Hmmm… Nakakaaliw naman ang mga nangyari.” Ngumiti ito. Nabalisa si Chanyeol.


	32. Chapter 32

Labinlimang minuto na lang ay sasabog na ang mga diamante. Nagsimula ng lumiwanag ang enerhiyang nasa pangunahing bomba.

 

“Wala na kayong magagawa. Hindi niyo mapipigilan ang aming plano.” Nakangising sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Habang may buhay, mayroong pag-asa.” Wika ni Jongin. “Gagawin ko ang lahat upang mailigtas ang Sumatria pati na rin maibalik ang dati mong pagkatao.”

 

“Manahimik ka.” Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo –“

 

“Sinabi ng manahimik ka eh!” Nanggigigil na sinigaw ni Kyungsoo habang tumatakbo ito papalapit kay Jongin. Tumalon siya at sinuntok ang lupa na tinatayuan ng heneral. Nabiyak ito at tumalsik ang mga piraso nito kay Jongin. Hindi ito nakapaglaho at nasugatan siya.

 

“Kyungsoo –“

 

“Sige isa pang Kyungsoo, tutuluyan na kita punyeta ka!” Inapakan ni Kyungsoo ang lupa at may lumabas na malaking bato. Pinalipad niya ito patungo kay Jongin.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Naglaho si Jongin para maiwasan ang malaking bato at lumitaw ito sa harapan ng prinsipe. Dinambahan niya ito at natumba sila pareho sa lupa. Nakapatong ang heneral sa Wangja. Konting pulgada na lang ay magdidikit na ang kanilang mga labi.

 

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang hugis pusong labi ni Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo…” Dahan dahan niyang inilapit ang kanyang mga labi sa prinsipe.

 

“Sasabog na nga ang buong mundo nagawa mo pang lumandi!” Tinulak ni Kyungsoo ng malakas si Jongin. Bumangon siya at pinunas ang mga alikabok sa kanyang damit. “Napakalandi mo Jongin! Anong nangyari sa bayan muna bago ang sarili?!”

 

Nalito bigla si Jongin. Mukhang nawala siya sa kanyang sarili. Tiningnan niya ang orasan ng bomba. _Sampung minuto nalang. Puta_. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata, yumuko siya at inilagay niya ang palad niya sa mukha niya.

 

“Ano? Lalandi ka pa?” Biro ni Kyungsoo, nakangiti.

 

Tumingala si Jongin at naging seryoso ang kanyang mukha. “Hindi ko alam kung paano patitigilin ang orasan ngunit kailangan kong gumawa ng paraan.” Bigla siyang naglaho.

 

Lumitaw siya sa harapan ni Jongdae. Lumuhod siya at ginising ang kanyang kaibigan. “Jongdae.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Tinulungan ni Jongin na bumangon si Jongdae. “Jongdae, pasenya na ngunit kailangan ko ang tulong mo. Di hamak na mas matalino ka sakin kaya sigurado akong may maiisip kang paraan upang patigilin ang orasan ng bomba.”

 

“Jongin, may kailangan ka munang malaman.” Wika ni Jongdae.

 

“Ano iyon? Hindi ba pwedeng mamaya na lang kapag wala ng bomba?” Tanong ni Jongin.

 

Umiling si Jongdae. “Si Kyungsoo. Alam ko kung papaano siya maibabalik sa dati. Kailangang makuryente ang ulo niya kung saan nakalagay ang tilad. Ngunit… baka ikamatay niya ito.”

 

Tumango si Jongin. “Naiintindihan ko. Nakakasigurado ako na pati si Kyungsoo ay papayag kahit ikamatay niya ito maibalik lang ang dati niyang pag-iisip. Wala na tayong panahon. Tara na.”

 

Naglaho sila at lumitaw sila sa orasan. Ibinaba ni Jongin si Jongdae. “Maiwan na muna kita. Aabalahin ko si Kyungsoo.”

 

Tumango si Jongdae. Nagsimula na siyang magmakinilya ng iba’t ibang letra sa orasan ng bomba.

 

 Naglaho muli si Jongin at lumitaw sa harapan ni Kyungsoo. Sa oras na ito ay hindi niya dinambahan ang prinsipe ngunit sinipa niya ang dibdib nito. Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na biglang lilitaw ang heneral kaya natamaan ito at tumalsik sa puno.

 

“Grrr…” Suminghot si Kyungsoo at sumugod siya kay Jongin.

 

Sinuntok niya ang heneral. Naglaho ito. Lumitaw si Jongin sa tagiliran niya at sinuntok ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Natamaan ang Wangja at natumba ito.

 

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niyang namumula. Tiningnan niya si Jongin, naluluha ang mga mata nito. “Jongin…”

 

Nag-alala bigla si Jongin at nalungkot ito. Nilapitan niya ang prinsipe at hinawakan ang pisngi nito. “Kyungsoo, patawad. Hindi ko ginustong saktan ka.”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata at labi ni Jongin. Dahan dahan niyang inilapit ang mukha niya sa tainga ni Jongin.

 

“Kalabanin mo na ang lahat pero WAG AKO.”

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. _Punyeta ang tanga ko._

 

Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ang tiyan ni Jongin at tumalsik ang heneral papataas. Kasabay nito ay nagpalabas siya ng maraming malalaking bato galing sa lupa at pinalipad niya ito patungo kay Jongin.

 

Dali daling inilabas ni Jongin ang kanyang katana. Nakipagsabayan siya sa mga bato at isa isa niya itong hinati.

 

Pumalakpak si Kyungsoo. Nagsimulang magkumpol-kumpol ang mga bato kay Jongin hanggang sa hindi na siya makagalaw. Itinapat ng prinsipe ang kanang kamay niya kay Jongin at isinara niya ito bigla. Sumabog ang mga bato. Nahulog si Jongin at tumama sa lupa.

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Kay dali mo namang mauto, Heneral Jongin. Ang tanga tanga mo.”

 

Hindi makagalaw si Jongin. Malubha ang kanyang mga sugat. “K-Kyungsoo…”

 

Itinapat ni Kyungsoo ang palad niya sa heneral. May mga namuong bato sa may mga kamay at paa ni Jongin at pumulupot ito sa kanya. “Diyan ka muna. Papatayin ko lang si Jongdae.”

 

Kinakabahan na si Jongdae ngunit hindi siya natataranta. Pitong minuto na lang ay sasabog na ang buong Sumatria. Patuloy niyang binabago ang mga letra sa orasan ng bomba.

 

“JONGDAE! Tama na ‘yan! Papatayin na kitang puta ka!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad ito papalapit sa kanya.

 

Umirap lamang si Jongdae. “Ugh.” Patuloy siyang nagtatrabaho. Di niya masyadong pinansin si Kyungsoo.

 

“HOY!!”

 

Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae. “Ugh.” Biglang kumidlat sa nilalakaran ni Kyungsoo. Madaling nakaiwas ang Wangja. _Punyeta hindi pa tinamaan. Sa susunod na kidlat ay dapat matamaan na ang prinsipe. Wala pa ako masyadong lakas._

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo papalapit kay Jongdae at tinulak niya ito. Dali dali siyang naglagay ng mga letra sa orasan. Biglang lumindol.

 

“Anong ginawa mo?!” Tanong ni Jongdae.

 

Ngumisi lamang si Kyungsoo. Itinaas niya ang kanyang kamao at naghahanda siyang paslangin si Jongdae.

 

Biglang lumitaw si Jongin, duguan ang kanyang mga kamay at paa. Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongdae ngayon na!” Sigaw ng heneral. Dahan dahan niyang inilapit ang kanyang mga labi sa malambot na labi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Itinapat ni Jongdae ang palad niya kina Kyungsoo at Jongin at ibinaba niya ito bigla. Nabagsakan sila ng malakas na kuryente.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Bigla niyang naalala ang mga pinagsamahan nila ni Jongin at ang iba pang nangyari sa kanyang buhay. Naalala niya ang una nilang pagkikita ni Jongin, ang pagkamatay ng kanyang ina, ang pagtataksil ni Sehun, ang unang pagkakataon kung saan nagdikit ang mga labi nila ni Jongin hanggang sa pagkakahulog nila ni Baekhyun sa talampas. Bigla siyang nakaramdam ng mabigat na damdamin at napaluha siya.

 

Sabay silang natumba ni Jongin sa lupa. Pareho silang naghihingalo.

 

“Jongin…”

 

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Kyungsoo…”

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Hinawakan niya mga pisngi ni Jongin at huminga siya ng malalim. “Mahal kita, Jongin.” Nahimatay siya bigla sa pagod.

 

Nagmadali si Jongdae na baguhin ang mga letra ng orasan. “Malapit na! Konti na lang!”

 

Pagkapindot niya sa isang letra ay biglang tumigil ang orasan. Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae at ngumiti ito. “Nagawa natin! Napigilan natin ang pagsabog ng mga diamante!”

 

Binuhat ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at bumangon ito. “Mahusay, Jongdae!”

 

Dahan dahang minulat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata. “Patawad.”

 

Naguluhan si Jongin. “Bakit? Alam naming na wala ka sa sarili mo nang nagawa mo ang mga masasamang bagay na iyon.”

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Hindi…”

 

Biglang tumunog ang orasan ng bomba. Nagpatuloy ang pagtakbo nito.

 

Nagulat sina Jongin at Jongdae.

 

“Papaano?!” Sigaw ni Jongdae

 

“Inilipat ko ang pamamahala ng orasan sa palasyo ni Baekhyun… Patawad…” Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin. “Jongdae, hawakan mo ang balikat ko. Pupunta tayo sa kaharian ni Baekhyun. Kailangan na nitong magwakas para sa kaligtasan ng buong Sumatria.”

 

Limang minuto na lang ay sasabog ang mga diamante.


	33. Chapter 33

Naramdaman sa palasyo ni Baekhyun ang lindol na kagagawan ng paglipat ng pamamahala ng orasan. Yumuko si Baekhyun at ngumiti ito. Nakakatiyak siyang matutupad ang kanyang plano at maghahari siya sa buong Sumatria.

 

“Anong nginingiti-ngiti mo diyan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, nababalisa. Halatang hindi siya komportable sa mga nangyayari.

 

“Wala ng saysay ang laban na ito. Mas mabuti pa na sumuko na kayo. Ilang minuto na lamang ay sasabog na ang mga diamante.” Wika ni Baekhyun, hinawakan niya ang kanyang baywang. Tiningnan niya ang prinsipe na parang kinukutya niya ito. Ganoon ka-kampante si Baekhyun na magwawagi siya.

 

“Hindi pa ito tapos hanggang sa ito ay tapos na.” Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol. Nagbuga siya ng malaking apoy.

 

“Hmmm…” Naglabas ng liwanag si Baekhyun at nilabanan niya ang apoy ng Wangja.

 

Nagkaroon ng pagsabog sa pagtatalo ng kanilang mga kapangyarihan. Lumabas sa usok si Chanyeol, nagliliyab ang mga kamao nito. Sinuntok niya si Baekhyun sa pisngi. Ang kabilang kamao naman niya ay tumama sa tiyan ng huwad na encantado.

 

Bumangon si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang dugo sa kanyang labi. “Mahusay, Chanyeol.”

 

Lumiyab muli ang mga kamao ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, ayaw na kitang saktan.”

 

“Wala kang ibang maaaring gawin kundi saktan ako kundi mamamatay kayong lahat!” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Lumiwanag ang kanyang mga mata, naghahandang atakihin ang prinsipe.

 

Naglabas ng liwanag ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Gumawa ng kalasag si Chanyeol gamit ang kanyang apoy.

 

“Mamatay ka na!!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun. Lumalakas ang liwanag na lumalabas sa kanyang mga mata.

 

“Aaarghh..” Ginagawa ni Chanyeol ang lahat para hindi masira ang kanyang pananggala.

 

“AAAHHHH!!”

 

Tumagos ang liwanag sa kalasag at natamaan ang braso ni Chanyeol. Napaupo ang Wangja at hinawakan niya ang kanyang sugat.

 

Lumiwanag ang mga kamao ni Baekhyun. Itinapat niya ang isang palad niya kay Chanyeol. Unti-unting may namuong bola rito. Nang maging bilog na bilog na ito ay itinira na niya ito sa Wangja.

 

“Waaaaaah!!”

 

Hinawi ni Chanyeol ang hangin at nagkaroon ng buhawing apoy na pumalibot kay Baekhyun. Dahan dahang lumiliit ang pwedeng magalawan ni Baekhyun hanggang nalamon na siya ng apoy at sumabog ang buhawi.

 

Bumangon si Chanyeol, hinihingal sa kanyang ginawa. Mausok kaya niliitan niya ang kanyang mata upang makita kung anong nangyari kay Baekhyun. Ikinagulat niya ang kanyang nakita. Lumiliwanag ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun at nanlilisik ang mga mata nito.

 

Dahan dahang naglakad patungo sa prinsipe si Baekhyun. Bumuo siya ng espadang gawa sa liwanag. Handang handa na siyang paslangin ang Wangja.

 

“Baekhyun, huwag. Nakakasiguro akong may kabutihan pang natitira diyan sa puso mo. Hanapin mo sa iyong damdamin. Alam mong totoo ito.” Nagmamakaawang iwinika ni Chanyeol, naging parang tuta ang mga mata nito.

 

Nawala ang liwanag sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun. Napalitan ang mukha niya ng na tila wala siyang kamalay-malay sa mga nangyayari. “Chanyeol?”

 

Nagulat si Chanyeol. O kay sarap mapakinggan ng mala-anghel na boses ni Baekhyun. Ngayon niya lamang ito narinig. Nawala ang apoy sa kamao niya. “Baekhyun?”

 

“Ch-Chanyeol…” Nagsimulang lumuha ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Dahan dahan siyang naglakad papunta sa Wangja.

 

“Baekhyun!” Tumakbo si Chanyeol para salubungin ang kanyang minamahal.

 

“AAHHHHH!”

 

Biglang napaluhod si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang kanyang ulo. Kumikislap ang kanyang mga mata.

 

Agad na sinalo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang mga balikat nito. “Baekhyun, ayos ka lang?”

 

Tiningnan niya ng mabuti si Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, paslangin mo na ako.”

 

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Magagawan pa natin ng ibang paraan ito. Baekhyun, lumaban ka.”

 

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mga balikat ni Chanyeol at hinigpitan niya ito. “Nagmamakaawa ako, paslangin mo na ako!”

 

Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. “Hindi kita papaslangin. Hindi. Baekhyun… mahal kita.” Nagsimulang tumulo ang mga luha sa mga mata ng prinsipe. Hinigpitan niya ang yakap niya kay Baekhyun.

 

Tumigil sa pagkislap ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Mahal din kita… Chanyeol.” Naluluha niyang sinabi sa prinsipe.

 

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang pagkakayakap niya at hinawakan niya ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun. Tiningnan niya ang mga mata at labi nito. Ngumiti silang dalawa. Dahan dahang lumalapit ang kanilang mga labi.

 

“AHHHHHHH…”

 

Umubo ng dugo si Chanyeol. Tiningnan niya ang tagiliran niya. May espadang hango sa liwanag na nakasaksak sa kanya. Tininginan niya si Baekhyun. Lumiliwanag ang mga mata nito.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

Tinulak ni Baekhyun ang katawan ni Chanyeol at natumba ito. Bumangon siya sa pagkakaluhod at biglang kumislap muli ang kanyang mga mata.

 

“Chanyeol??”

 

“CHANYEOL!!”

 

Nagsimulang humagulgol si Baekhyun. “Bakit?! Bakit mo siya sinaksak?! AAAARRGGHH!!!”

 

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang ulo. Sumasakit ulit ito. “AAAAARRGGHHH LUMABAS KA SA KATAWAN KO!!! UGGGGGGHH!!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!”

 

Napaluhod muli si Baekhyun at bumuka ang kanyang bunganga. May kaluluwang lumabas dito at unti-unting nagkaroon ng sariling katawan. Kawangis din ito ni Baekhyun ngunit maitim ang mga mata nito.

 

Dalawang minuto na lang ay sasabog na ang mga diamante.

 

Lumitaw sina Jongdae sa silid kung saan nandoon ang orasan ng bomba. Nagmadali siyang kumilos at nagsimula kaagad siyang maglagay ng iba’t ibang letra sa orasan.

 

***  
  
“S-sino ka?” Nanginginig na tinanong ni Baekhyun sa kawangis niyang nilalang.

 

“Ako ay ikaw at ikaw ay ako.” Nakangiting iwinika ng masamang Baekhyun.

 

Bumangon si Baekhyun at lumiwanag ang kanyang mga mata. “Sinaksak mo si Chanyeol!”

 

“Oo! Ang tagal ko ng gustong gawin ‘yon alam mo ba? Nakakairita yang Wangja na ‘yan eh. Ang sarap saksakin ng paulit-ulit.” Hinawakan ng masamang Baekhyun ang kanyang baywang.

 

“Manahimik ka!” Naglabas ng liwanag ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Gumanti naman ang masamang Baekhyun ng liwanag mula rin sa kanyang mga mata.

 

“Mas malakas ako kaysa sa’yo!” Nangungutyang sinabi ng masamang Baekhyun. Mas lumalakas ang liwanag nito.

 

“Mas maganda naman ako kaysa sa’yo gaga ka!” Ganti ni Baekhyun. Naglabas ng liwanag ang mga kamay niya at itinira niya ito sa kanyang kalaban.

 

Tinamaan ang masamang Baekhyun kaya tumalsik ito sa pader. Nagmadali siyang bumangon at sumugod ito kay Baekhyun. Naglabas siya ng maraming ilaw. Isa isang iniwasan ito ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi niya namalayang nakalapit na sa kanya ang kanyang kalaban. Pumunta ang masamang Baekhyun sa kanyang likuran at sinakal siya nito.

 

“Isa lang ang dapat mabuhay sa ating dalawa!” Sigaw ng masamang Baekhyun. Bumuo siya ng espada sa kabilang kamay niya at itinapat niya ito sa leeg ni Baekhyun.

 

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. _Chanyeol… mahal na mahal kita…_

 

_Para sa Exordia. Para sa Sumatria._

 

“Tapusin na natin ito!”

 

Bumuo si Baekhyun ng espada at sinaksak niya ang kanyang sarili. Tumagos din ang sandata sa masamang Baekhyun. Sabay silang umubo ng dugo. Ibinuhos ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng kanyang lakas sa espada. Lumiwanag ito at idiniin niya ito sa kanilang dalawa hanggang sa naglaho ito. Natumba si Baekhyun papaharap habang ang kawangis naman niya ay bumagsak patalikod.

 

Nawala ang itim sa mata ng masamang Baekhyun at unti-unting naglaho ang katawan nito.

 

Naghihingalong gumagapang si Baekhyun patungo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng Wangja.

 

“Chanyeol…” Pinilit niyang ngumiti. Lumuha muli ang kanyang mga mata.

 

Minulat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga mata. Ngumiti siya. “Baekhyun…”

 

“Salamat dahil hindi ka nawalan ng pag-asa na may kabutihang natira sa aking puso. Ikaw ang aking liwanag. Mahal kita, Chanyeol.”

 

Naluha si Chanyeol. Tiningnan niya ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Ikaw ang nagpapaliyab ng aking puso, Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal kita.”

 

Dahan dahang nagsara ang kanilang mga mata. Hindi naghiwalay ang kanilang mga kamay hanggang sa huling hininga nila.

 

Isang minuto na lang bago sumabog ang mga diamante.

 

“Punyeta.” Naiinis na iwinika ni Jongdae. Natataranta na siya at nagsisimula na siyang manginig sa kaba.

 

“Ano na ba ang nangyayari?” Tanong ni Jongin. Buhat buhat niya ang nagpapahingang si Kyungsoo.

 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongdae. “Wala na akong magagawa. Sasabog na talaga sila.”

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Talaga ba?”

 

Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae at hindi siya tumitigil sa pagtatrabaho. “Maliban na lang kung iibahin natin ang asintahan ng mga diamante.”

 

Apat na pu’t limang segundo na lang ay sasabog na ang buong Sumatria.

 

“Iyon nalang ang gawin mo.” Natatarantang sinabi ni Jongin.

 

Nagsimula ng lumiwanag ang mga diamante na nakakalat sa Sumatria.

 

“Sandali lang! Ikaw kaya mag-asikaso nito? Nakakaloka na ha.” Biro ni Jongdae. Mabilis na gumagalaw ang kanyang mga daliri. Tumatagaktak na ang pawis sa noo niya.

 

May pinindot si Jongdae na letra at pinunasan niya ang pawis niya. “Tapos na! Kailangan nating magmadaling makaalis sa palasyong ito.”

 

“Bakit?” Naguguluhan si Jongin.

 

“Kasi dito tatama ang mga diamante!” Sigaw ni Jongdae. Bumangon siya at hinawakan ang balikat ni Jongin.

 

“Saglit lang nandito pa sina Wang Junmyeon, Wangja Chanyeol at Baekhyun.” Sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Tara na!”

 

Naglaho sila patungo sa trono. Nakita nila ang mga katawan nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun at ang nahimatay na hari.

 

Sampung Segundo na lang ay sasabog na ang mga diamante.

 

Dali daling tinulungan ni Jongdae si Junmyeon at lumapit sila sa mga bangkay nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang magkahawak na kamay ng dalawa. Hinawakan naman ni Jongin ang balikat ni Jongdae.

 

Umabot na sa 00:00 ang orasan. Nagsimula ng maglabas ng liwanag ang mga diamante at pumunta na ito patungo sa palasyo.

 

Kitang kita sa buong Sumatria ang pagsabog ng kaharian ni Baekhyun. Nasilaw ang mga tao sa liwanag nito. Nagsitakbuhan ang mga hayop papalayo sa palasyo. Nagtangkang tumakas ang mga kawal ngunit huli na ang lahat. Nasama sila sa pagsabog.

 

Lumitaw sina Jongin sa gumuhong Exordia. Binati sila nina Sehun, Yixing at Yerim. Napansin agad ni Sehun na pumanaw na ang kanyang kapatid at dali dali niyang pinuntahan ito para mayakap.

 

Tumakbo rin si Yixing para mayakap ang hari ng Exordia. Umiiyak si Junmyeon ngunit ngumiti siya nang makita niya ang kanyang minamahal.

 

Nagising si Kyungsoo at napansin niya ang walang kabuhay-buhay na katawan ni Chanyeol. Niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Jongin.

 

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ang gumuhong palasyo. Huminga siya ng malalim at ngumiti siya. “Isang panibagong Exordia ang babangon.”


	34. Chapter 34

Ang tagsibol ay dumating na. Maraming paru-paro ang umaaligid sa kaharian ng Exordia. Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang paligid. Kay raming nangyari sa loob ng tatlong buwan. Tila parang hindi gumuho ang palasyo. Nagtatakbuhan ang mga bata at nagtatawanan ang mga kababaihan sa mga kalye. Naglakad si Kyungsoo patungo sa isang hardin kung saan may malaking puno. Namumula ang mga bulaklak nito. Sa ilalim nito ay nakalagay ang puntod nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at huminga siya ng malalim. “Sana nandito kayo para makita ang panibagong Exordia.”

 

“Nakakasiguro akong nakikita naman nila ang mga nangyayari sa langit.” Pumasok si Sehun sa hardin at hinawakan ang balikat ng kanyang kapatid. “Halika na. Hinihintay na tayo sa trono.”

 

Bumukas ang pintuan ng trono ng Exordia. Naunang maglakad si Kyungsoo habang nasa likuran niya si Sehun. Kumikinang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang gintong tunika. Nag-aabang sa trono sina Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, Yerim at Jongin.

 

Ngumiti si Yixing. “Ay wow. Black is out gold is in ang peg ni Kyungsoo. Just like gold, he is indestructible!”

 

Pagkarating ni Kyungsoo sa baba ng trono ay kinuha ni Junmyeon ang korona sa unan na hawak ni Yerim. “Wangja Kyungsoo, yumuko ka.”

 

Sinunod ni Kyungsoo ang utos ng kanyang kapatid. Mabilis siyang humihinga, kinakabahan siya sa susunod na mangyayari. _Handa na ba ako?_

 

Ipinatong ni Junmyeon ang korona sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. “Bumangon ka, Wang Kyungsoo. Mga mamamayan, inihahandog ko ang inyong ikawalong hari ng Exordia!”

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa mga tao at nagsimulang pumalakpak ang mga ito. Hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti at maluha.

 

“Mabuhay si Wang Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Jongin at kasabay nito ay itinaas niya ang kanyang kamao.

 

“MABUHAY SI WANG KYUNGSOO! MABUHAY ANG EXORDIA!” Sigaw ng mga encantado’t encantada.

 

Pagkatapos ng kapistahan ay nag-usap ng masinsinan ang magkakapatid. Nasa lagusan sila patungo sa mundo ng mga tao. Pananamit ng mga tao ang suot nina Junmyeon at Yixing.

 

“Sigurado ka na ba sa iyong pasya, Junmyeon?” Tanong ni Sehun, kinakamot niya ang kanyang batok.

 

Tumango si Junmyeon. “Gusto ko magsimula ng panibagong buhay. Siyempre, kasama si Yixing doon. Hindi ito ang huli nating pagkikita. Hindi naman ako tuluyang lilisan ng Exordia. Bibisita ako paminsan-minsan.”

 

“Kung iyan ang pasya mo ay wala na kaming magagawa. Mag-iingat ka.” Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Junmyeon.

 

Ngumiti ang dating hari ng Exordia. Tinapik niya ang braso ng bagong hari. “Nakakasiguro akong magiging mabuting Wang ka ng Exordia.”

 

“Huwag kayong mag-alala. Aalagaan ko si Junmyeon.” Nakangiting iwinika ni Yixing. Kasabay nito ay inakbayan niya ang dating hari.

 

“Dapat lang kundi matitikman mo ang kamao ko.” Biro ni Kyungsoo.

 

Lumingon si Junmyeon sa lagusan at itinapat ang susi. “Yeolda!” Bumukas ang lagusan.

 

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ang kanyang mga kapatid at nginitian ang mga ito. “Kita nalang tayo mamaya!”

 

Naglakad ang magkasintahan patungo sa lagusan at unti-unting nagsara ito. Namuo ang mga luha sa mga mata ng magkapatid.

 

“Ikaw, huwag ka ng magiging pasaway ulit ah.” Biro ni Kyungsoo. Tinampal niya ang braso ni Sehun.

 

Pinunas ni Sehun ang mga luha sa mata niya. “Hindi na po. Natuto na po ako.”

 

Biglang lumitaw si Jongin sa kanilang dalawa. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Maaari ko bang mahiram ang kapatid mo?”

 

Inirapan ni Sehun si Jongin at ngumiti ito. “Sige lang. Maglandian kayong lahat. Masaya akong walang kasintahan.”

 

Kinindatan ni Jongin ang Wangja. “Salamat!” Naglaho na silang dalawa.

 

Lumitaw sila sa talon kung saan sila unang nagkita. Nag-iba na ang itsura nito. Mas maaliwalas na at namulaklak na ang mga puno nito. Naglakad sila patungo sa isang puno kung saan kulay rosas ang mga bulaklak nito. Isa-isang nagsilabasan ang mga hayop na kinagigiliwan ni Kyungsoo. Namangha ang Wang at ngumiti siya sa kanyang mga nakita.

 

“Hindi ko alam na ganito pala kaganda ang talon na ito. Parang dati ay walang kabuhay buhay ang lugar na ito.” Nakangiting iwinika ni Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang kanyang paligid.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Bulong ni Jongin.

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nakita. Nakaluhod si Jongin. Namula ang hari. “Hoy ano ‘to?”

 

May inilabas na singsing si Jongin at ihinarap niya ito kay Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, ang dami na nating pinagdaanan. Naging magkaaway tayo. Naging magkaibigan. Naging magkasintahan. Naging magkaaway ulit. Bawat segundo na nakasama kita ay mahalaga para sa akin at nais ko sana ay mas marami pa tayong pagsamahan. Mahal na mahal kita at gusto ko ay ikaw ang makasama ko habang buhay. Wang Kyungsoo, maaari mo ba akong pakasalan?”

 

“Heneral Jongin, tumayo ka.” Seryosong sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sinunod ni Jongin ang utos ng hari. Kinakabahan siya sa sasabihin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Nais kong tumanda kasama ka. Oo, Jongin. Oo. Pakakasalan kita.” Nakangiting sinabi ni Kyungsoo, naluluha ang kanyang mga mata.

 

Dali daling isinuot ni Jongin ang singsing sa daliri ni Kyungsoo. Hinawakan niya ang mga pisngi ng hari. “Kyungsoo…” Dahan dahan niyan idinikit ang kanyang labi sa hugis pusong labi ni Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yehet! Natapos mong basahin ang Exordia! Pasensya na kung medyo natagalan ako sa pag-update kahit nasulat ko na ang buong story months ago. Naging busy lang sa life haha. Don't worry kasi after a few months or siguro after 1 year, gagawa na ako ng remake ng Exordia (Encantadia lang talaga ang peg ng fic na ito lol). Feeling ko rin kasi marami akong pagkukulang sa fic na ito at may plot holes din akong mga nagawa. I'll try to be better next time. Mas pabubutihin ko pa ang aking kakayahang magsulat at gumawa ng magandang istorya. Thank you very very much sa mga tumangkilik at natuwa sa aking fic. 
> 
> Do you have any opinions? What are your thoughts regarding Exordia? Share them to me @Sehuyonce. Love love love!!


End file.
